Beloved Collars
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: Living in a world where neko's exist, will the pets be able to meet the demands of their owners? Will the owners be able to win the hearts of their pets? What other twists await you in the world of Neo-Japan and Nekovia? MPREG involved. OC's prevalent.
1. National Neko Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I claim to own _Junjou Romantica,_ for that honor belongs to the very creative manga-ka _Nakamura Shungiku_, _Kadakawa Publishing_ and _Studio Deen_.

**Warnings:** This is an AU and thus may at times be OoC. Readers will find _yaoi, yuri _and _het_ throughout these chapters which may include threesomes, foursomes and even moresomes as well as a number of OC's. Readers may also encounter twincest. Please also note that each chapter will be a scene, but the story itself may not exactly _flow_ as a story with a _single plot_ in mind might. This is based on a play-by-post role-play between myself and a good friend.

* * *

><p><strong><span>National Neko Day<span>**

* * *

><p>It was national <em>Neko Day<em>, thought the Princess of Neo Japan excitedly. She'd longed to acquire a couple new pets now that she was nearing the age of majority her mother had placed upon her.

Everyone else reached adulthood at sixteen, but no, her mother didn't want her to beget a kitten too soon, as she herself had. So, her mother had declared that she, Usami Kishiko, youngest child of the Usami Queen and her pet, who also happened to be her husband, would have to wait until her seventeenth to be considered an adult.

Although her birthday was a couple of months off, she was still old enough to purchase herself a couple of pets without permission from her errant parent.

Although she realized that her pet, an entire foot taller than she, of fourteen long years was upset over the prospect of her acquiring yet another pet or two, visible by the way his golden ears folded down against his equally golden tresses, which fell down to his hips.

She reached up to cup her darling Eri's chin in her hand, "Eri, do not look so down my love."

His golden eyes slowly opened, to meet her violet ones, "But you're going to get new pets, am I no longer good enough?"

Beneath her gowns her own tail swished, and beneath the headband she wore, her neko ears ached, but as a neko, because she was a princess it had been advised it would be wise to keep the truth secret all from but those nearest and dearest to her. At least until she reached the age of her majority, and although that had passed for the most of the world, by her mothers rules set upon her daughter, it had not.

Within the next few months, she would finally be free of those restrictions placed upon her to hide the truth, that she had been born with neko ears and tail as had her mother before her. It had been a lucky quirk of fate for her, that she was born into the Royal Family and thus never need be someone elses pet.

"Oh Eri, you know you are very special to me, but I am a princess, and although you will always be first in my heart, I think it would be fun to have another pet or two. I can have up to five all together after all."

She gently guided his mouth down to hers, their lips brushing against each others, before she pulled back, "They will be your pets too Eri, I wouldn't choose anyone you did not also approve of."

That at least, seemed to calm her beloved Eri, if only minimally.

With a sigh she stepped back to finish getting dressed, "And today, Akihiko nii-chan will be going with us. It's high time he too found himself a pet. Haruhiko nii-san should go as well, considering he is the eldest and yet he too is stubborn. Then again it may not be wise to have them attend the same place at the exact same time least they take a liking to the same individual."

Standing behind Kishiko, Eri brushed her long silvery strands once she'd finished donning her royal garments and had sat in one of her chairs in front of the vanity mirror connected to a white antique dresser.

"Your brother, Akihiko, he never seems satisfied with whomever you or Haruhiko try to show him. It's as though he doesn't wish to own a pet, but neither has he found a lover among the human race. I am never certain however about your eldest brother, Haruhiko and whether or not he has found someone, for he can be quite secretive."

"It is not like neither of them has not had the odd affair or two, but nothing has lasted, it is true, but I think they both of them long for a pet, but they are, the pair of them, very picky," sighed the young Usami princess. "I just hope at least one of them will find one today, because Akihiko and Haruhiko both really deserve to be loved."

Eri couldn't agree more, having seen how lonely the first and second princes were.

He stepped back as Kishiko rose from where she sat, she took his hand and smiled up at him.

"Come Eri, it is time that we go find Akihiko and depart for the local Neko Pet Shop," had her ears and tail not been concealed one may have seen how her long white tail swayed and her matching ears twitched in excitement.

Eri was aware of it however, for he had known her for several years and though he smiled it did not quite reach his eyes, a bitter taste forming in his mouth.

Kishiko gazed up into gorgeous slanted golden eyes, "Do not fret my wonderful Eri, just because I take other pets does not mean I will love you any less. You already have my heart, but I still have so much love to give. Just remember, you came first and shall always be first in my heart, but I think you also have so much to give."

Even though Eri heard the words and felt somewhat reassured, he was still skeptical, but Kishiko was a princess and he was but a mere pet himself. At least he would get to be involved in the selection of a pet, or pets for his beloved princess whom he had loved and protected for over fourteen years.

As the pair of them stepped out into the halls of the palace outside Kishiko's room, two pairs of eyes, one of violet and the other of gold caught sight of a man that was about four or five inches shorter than Eri.

Eri however, was built more slenderly than the male who one could have no doubts that he was the brother of Princess Kishiko.

Kishiko grinned, "Akihiko!" She burst out and stepped up to him to give him a hug, for he seemed to be in need of one - though in truth he never really did smile. Neither of her brothers did, at least not very often, though between her siblings Haruhiko and Akihiko she'd have to say Haruhiko was the least likely to smile. As always however, she wished to see them both happy, smiling.

Gazing down at his sister, Akihiko arched a brow, reluctantly lifting one arm to wrap around his young sisters shoulder.

The embrace between siblings did not last long however as Akihiko was quick to draw back after a few seconds, greeting his little sister, "Good morning Kishiko. Where are you headed?"

Kishiko arched one of her own brows, had they been of the same height, gender and age they would have been completely identical. However Kishiko was far more feminine than Akihiko and perhaps, even had she been born a male she would have looked the same, save for particular equipment.

Crossing her arms over her breasts she frowned at her expressionless sibling, "You know where I'm headed and don't think you're going to get out of going as well. After all you already made the promise to me that you would be attending this particular function on this particular day at Nihonhani Neko Shop."

That had the corner of her brothers mouth deepening into a frown, his eyes narrowing. "I made no such promise Kishiko."

Kishiko looked to Eri, whom pulled out a single sheet of paper from one of the pockets of his light gold colored kimino and unfolded it to read, "I _Usami Akihiko_ being of sound mind and sound body at the time this was written and signed, do hereby agree to attend with one _Usami Kishiko_, my younger sister, to _Nihonhani Neko Shop_ before her seventeenth birthday on _National Neko Day_. Signed _Usami Akihiko._" After which, Eri remained silent as the brother and sister conversed amongst one another, though he remained close, as he ever did, to the princess.

The young female smirked up at the man with eyes the same shade as her own, a beautiful light violet. Eyes which not many persons could boast about having as rare as the color was, though perhaps not the rarest of all.

Akihiko continued to frown, though there was no way out of it, especially not once Kishiko had played her final card.

"You wouldn't like me to tell mother of your behavior would you? Not when it is expected of all her children by her and father as well as the general public that we each of us have at least one pet?"

"And what of Haruhiko? He too has not gained a single pet and yet he is to be King one day?"

"Haruhiko shall not be long without a pet either, even if we must ourselves select one for him. That will however have to wait until after we have made our own selections of which neko or nekos we wish to take care of and to love so that they may love us in return. Besides the _future king_ is busy at a meeting, to cut the red ribbon of a new Neko Shop."

Akihiko sighed, knowing he could not outwit his younger sister, it was one thing to escape Aikawa, but quite another to escape Kishiko when she was so determined. "Very well, I'll go, but only if Hiroki comes with us."

Kishiko glanced down the hall behind her brother and spotted the chestnut haired man who had been her brothers best-friend since childhood.

Sometimes she wondered why her brother had not taken him as his pet, for Kamijou Hiroki was yet another Neko, though admittedly from a noble family.

"And speaking of Hiroki, there he is."

Akihiko turned to gaze at his friend, "Hello Hiroki, are you ready to attend one of the Neko Pet Shops?"

Cinnamon brown eyes looked up into violet, his brows as usual furrowed, but even more so at the question presented to him.

"I have no interest in acquiring a pet and therefore have no reason to go."

"Hiroki, Kishiko has talked me into attending, but I will only go if you will."

Kishiko gazed at Hiroki intently, a small smirk forming on her visage. Even though Hiroki frowned at her, she knew he'd have no choice but to give in - not when he knew of the powers she possessed and the influence she had where the Queen was concerned. Besides one did not displease a prince or princess of Neo Japan if they could help it. Of course there were always _special_ cases. She hoped this wouldn't be one of them.

Hiroki crossed his arms before him, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes, trying not to look too affected by Kishiko's subtle intimidation.

"Fine, I'll go," his eyes however opened and gazed directly at Kishiko as he stood up from leaning against the wall, his arms lowering, "but don't even think of trying to pull anything Princess Kishiko."

Kishiko gazed at Hiroki, her eyes wide as she said, "I wouldn't dream of it." However, when Hiroki had turned to follow Akihiko down the hall to the elevator that would take them to the ground floor and out the door to the parking lot, a small smile formed, the princesses eyes glittering slightly as she watched them depart.

She looked up at Eri, still smiling, "Today shall prove to be quite interesting, do you not agree my dear Eri?"

Eri himself could not help but smile, for her smile was infectious, whether or not there was a mischievous reason behind it.

He did warn however, "You'd do well not to upset Kamijou-san Princess," but he knew it was useless to keep her from doing as she wished save when it came to most things that her parent, especially her mother forbade.

Soon all four of them were in the limousine that awaited them outside the walls of their home, though still within the confines of the walls which stood to protect the castle within. Kishiko and Eri sat across from Akihiko and Hiroki.

Akihiko looked far from pleased, but one could not tell what he was thinking as expressionless as he was and remained.

Hiroki on the other hand looked even less pleased with his brows furrowed so deeply it was easy to see the wrinkles caused between his brows as well as the the frown lines as the corners of his mouth dipped in a downward curve.

Neither of the friends spoke as Kishiko nuzzled Eri's cheek, causing both of them to look out the windows on either side of where they sat next to each other. Both of them preferring for one reason or another not to be witness to the display of affection between Kishiko and her pet, Eri.

Kishiko gently stroked the back of her hand over Eri's cheek where she had nuzzled him.

"After we have found our new pet Eri, I have something important I wish to discuss with you, something special."

Akihiko sat their silently, though Hiroki spoke up, gazing directly across at the two being overly affectionate as usual.

"Princess Kishiko, your seventeenth is still a couple weeks off. If what your _something special_ is, is that, then your mother would _not_ be pleased."

Everyone was witness to Kishiko's flushed face, her lips pursed before she glowered at Hiroki, a slight growl heard from her as she uttered, "That has nothing to do with _you_, however it is _not_ that," quickly however she regained her composure and turned to Eri with a smile.

"We can wait another couple of weeks, can't we? We've waited this long after all."

Eri slowly nodded, though his heartbeat had quickened when she'd first mentioned to him wishing to discuss something important with him after gaining herself another pet.

He still worried that he'd lose her affection to another and that he'd eventually be pushed aside for someone younger, more handsome than he. Yet his heart had felt like it might explode when Hiroki had tossed in his two-cents worth. Though at Kishiko's words he began to calm down a little, knowing that she wanted to do _that_ on or after her upcoming birthday made his body quiver with anticipation.

Before anyone else could say anything, before even Eri could do more than nod, the limo came to a stop and the driver opened their doors announcing, "We're here, Nihonhani Neko Shop."

At those words everyone filed out of the long black vehicle with its dark tinted windows to gaze up at the wide doors and large flashing red gold sign that read, "Welcome to Nihonhani Neko Shop. We hope you'll find yourselves a beloved companion here today."

Not one of them had actually ever been to this particular shop before, though it was well received by the general public. Not even Eri had been purchased from the shop, though it had been in business for over a century, run by the Ito family. However recent events had nearly caused its downfall, but as ever, the shop continued to maintain a high standard to meet all of its customers needs.

Kishiko was the first to step up, causing the sliding glass doors to part on their own and allow them access to the thick red carpet within, "Let's go in Eri, Akihiko nii-chan, Hiroki. Today is sure to be a good one," and with a smile she walked past the doors with three men of various heights following behind her, though none of them seemed at all pleased to actually be there at all.


	2. Pick of the Litter

**Pick of the Litter**

* * *

><p>It had only been a matter of time before <em>she<em> rid herself of him. Each successive failure led to his Mistresses discontent, less caring and less sweet as she had been when first the two had met. Back when everything had been so sweet and carefree, in the days which now seemed like no more than a distant dream. Back when she had purchased him from this very same pet shop, Nihonhani Neko Shop.

He remembered it well, only five years ago with a bittersweet sigh, perhaps too well for the contrast between his Mistress of then and his Mistress of now, though as of that morning she had relinquished all ownership of him.

The dark brown haired woman, whom he had recognized at the time as belonging to the daughter of the Japanese Literature Department's Head of Mitsuhashi University, Takatsuki Riskao had been the one to purchase him as her pet. At the time he had been but a mere Assistant Professor, to a Professor whose retirement was not so very far away.

Unfortunately however his family had been farmers, though because one of his parents, his father to be precise had had a neko mother, he himself had inherited the trait.

Which had meant being placed up for adoption as a pet. He had, however, been given some reprieve as the law only required that neko's who had come of age be sold unless their parents decided otherwise before they reached the age of majority.

Not even his salary as a Professor was enough to place him within the income bracket that would allow him his complete freedom.

He had not been purchased save once before Risako, the woman whom five years ago had managed to capture his had at the time purchased him, but as the years had worn on she had seemed to lose interest in him more and more and so he had not been given the care and love as a pet he had been brought up to expect from a kind and caring owner, a Master or Mistress.

Luckily, as her pet, he'd been able to retain his job at Mitsuhashi University, though it was hallow, for he always felt a deep and abiding loneliness which he constantly tried to quell.

Reading and grading papers had been his only escape from the reality he'd come to find himself wrapped up in, unable to escape. That and picking on his subordinate who had joined the faculty but a year ago, when he himself had been handed the job of Professor of Japanese Literature as the previous had by then retired.

Now as he was lead into one of the rooms, behind one-way glass mirrors, the customers could see in, but he could not see out, he wondered what would become of him. No doubt he was too old for anyone to take interest in him at all, not when there were various kittens for sale in the other rooms. Even if he could not see them, he knew they were there, could hear them in either room beside his own.

He was not as spry or as playful as he might once have been, he was certainly no adorable youth still in the last stages of being a kitten.

The dark haired neko bowed his head as he sat down on a chair found within the room where he was, to wait until someone came to claim him as their own. This would be the third time, he thought to himself, but perhaps as Risako had said the night before last, he would be better off at the pound. He felt certain he'd wind up there anyway, after all, he was - useless. It had to be his fault, as his now ex-Mistress has pointed out to him, that they could not reproduce.

It seemed as though the only reason she had purchased him, was to beget kittens if she were able, seeing as she herself had not been born a neko. Though her little brother had, taking more after their mother than Risako herself. Which meant she had never really cared for him at all, though she had made him believe so in the first year of their Owner and Pet relationship.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the one-way viewing glass stood a young, slender sandy haired man. Large gray eyes were gazing intently through the window at the forlorn neko within the confines of the holding and display room.<p>

His own tail, like that of a golden-brown Somali swayed behind him, his ears perking as he thought to himself, _'Now Miyagi can be __**mine**__, instead of Risako. I can give him all the love that she denied him and much more besides.' _

He cared not the reasons behind his sisters abandonment of her pet. In truth however, she had abandoned him years ago, though making a rare effort a few times out of the year to give him the affection that all those raised to one day be pets expected of their owners.

Risako however had often neglected her own pet and though the young man, only having that day turned twelve when she'd brought Miyagi home, had been unable to do anything. Miyagi belonged to his sister and not him, their parents somewhat blind to the truth behind the relationship between their daughter and their young friend, Miyagi Yo.

Yet all the years of watching the pair, silently watching Miyagi from afar, though they all lived within the same small mansion, had finally presented him this opportunity. It was however bittersweet, for Miyagi should have been given all the love and care he deserved from his previous owner, Riskao, whose reasons for ridding herself of Miyagi were selfish at best.

He noticed not the others whom had come through the automatic sliding glass doors, his attention riveted to the male neko looking as though he'd given up all hope.

Luckily for the group of four whom passed by to begin searching at the other end of the shop had not dared stop and stare at Miyagi, for the sandy haired youth was not about to let any other think they could claim him.

Vaguely he heard a feminine voice, soft with a touch of authority, "Come along Eri my love, you too Akihiko nii-chan and Hiroki."

He heard no one speak a verbal response, but he was not interested enough to turn around and see whether or not they had listened to the young woman.

Turning he looked around for the shop keeper and waving his hand to catch the mans attention he was delighted as he came over to him.

Still he did not smile as he was greeted by the man who'd he'd passed earlier as he'd entered the shop. The idiot had thought _he_ had come to place himself up for adoption.

It was true he'd recently reached the age of majority, sixteen, but he was one of the lucky few, due to both his parents careers and their parents careers before them who need not be sold off as a pet.

Perhaps however, had it not been for the very neko he'd come there that day to purchase he may well have offered himself up for adoption though he need never do so.

Which was the very reason his parents always insisted he show his identification card that showed that he was not _pet_ material, he'd not been raised to one day be someones pet for his family could well afford to keep him.

His brows were furrowed slightly, least the man once more ask him if he'd changed his mind about wanting to be adopted despite his papers. "I wish to purchase a pet."

The shop keeper looked taken aback, blinking, "Takatsuki-kun, Do you think you'd actually be able to afford a pet?"

The gray eyed youth frowned, "I do believe I will be able to do so."

The shop keeper looked skeptical, but asked, "And which of the kittens, though you yourself are still a kitten, are you interested in?"

He turned around to gaze back through window and pointed at Miyagi whose eyes had closed and appeared to be running his hand through one side of his dark hair.

"I wish to purchase him, Miyagi Yo, the Bombay Neko, age thirty-three. He previously belonged to Takatsuki Risako."

"Why would you want someone so much older than yourself Takatsuki-kun?"

"Because I _love_ him."

"Why did you not ask your sister to relinquish him to you?"

Pursing his lips, he responded to the shop keepers question, "Because had I asked, she would have said no, maybe even done something stupid and hurtful and Miyagi has suffered enough. I am old enough now to purchase a pet, so would you please get me the paperwork to sign so that I may take him home? I'll even pay the same fee as one would for a kitten."

"That, wont be necessary Takatsuki-kun, but that does let me know that you're serious about him, rather than wanting to take him just because he's the cheapest. As you know, older nekos do tend to have a reduced price, plus he's..."

Before the shopkeeper could continue, gray eyes turned cold as they glared, "That was never proven and I'd appreciate you not bringing it up. Even if it were proven true, I still want Miyagi."

Once the shopkeeper had nodded and gone of to collect the papers for Shinobu to sign he went about the shop to purchase a few items. A midnight blue collar with a matching leash. Although the leash had light purple diamonds running down its center as its design.

While waiting for the papers he also made a tag from the machine. He chose a heart shaped tag, which read "Miyagi Yo, pet of Takatsuki Shinobu. If lost please return to Mitsuhashi University, Japanese Literature Department."

He did not however think that he'd be presenting these to Miyagi today as they were placed in a brown paper bag along with various other items he'd found throughout the shelves of the store.

He didn't bat an eye when the shopkeeper arched a brow and gave him a questioning look whenever he rang up one of the items that the young non-pet neko had decided to purchase. As they were being rung up he finished signing the papers and took the large paper bag in his arms.

"Your total is fifty-five thousand five-hundred twenty-nine yen," which had they been American would have been the equivalent of six-hundred seventy-seven dollars and twenty-three cents.

From his pocket, the gray eyed young neko took out five ten-thousand yen bills, one five-thousand yen bill, one five-hundred yen bill, two ten yen bills and three one yen bills to pay the keeper of the pet shop in full with cash. That left him with just four thousand seventy-seven yen for the rest of the month, well perhaps not considering he still had a check coming his way from the part-time job he'd begun a couple of weeks ago during school break.

* * *

><p>Miyagi blinked when the shopkeeper came in so soon after he'd been dropped off by Risako's parents. They had brought him to the pet-shop rather than take him and dump him off at the pound as Risako had told them to do before leaving the house that morning to do who knew what. His midnight blue eyes widened in shock as he heard the shopkeepers words.<p>

"Miyagi-san, you've been purchased, the papers were signed and you're going to go with your new owner now."

Usually a potential buyer at least sat down and talked with the neko they were interested in before buying them. He wondered if it were because he were older and thus cheaper, or even someone who was an impulse buyer.

His heart continued to sink further, even though for a moment he'd felt somewhat excited that there was actually someone who wanted a neko as old as him. Yet, had they been told, told that he was unable to impregnate them? His dark ears drooped down against his head, his tail lifeless as it limply fell behind him.

He was led from the room, down the hall of pets that was the entrance and exit of the little holding rooms, to the front desk, his body slouched, for surely there had been some mistake. Who would play such a joke on him, after he had been so carelessly tossed aside he wondered quietly, hollowly to himself.

Yet he heard an all too familiar voice speak his name, "Miyagi!"

The older dark haired neko lifted his gaze from the ground, to stare down into the gray depths that weren't quite as dark a color as the woman whom had been his Mistress, his owner, up until a few very short hours ago.

"Shinobu-chin? What are you doing here?"

Shinobu, although he did not smile said in a quiet firm voice, "Purchasing a pet. I am sixteen now after all."

"Oh? And have you found one? Where is she?"

The sixteen year frowned, "_He_ is standing right in front of me."

"He? I didn't know you were interested in..." as what Shinobu had just said seemed to finally resonate completely inside Miyagi's head, the older mans eyes shot wide open, "E~h!?" he questioningly exclaimed as though he couldn't quite believe it.

"Y-you're the one whose..."

The shopkeeper, employed by the owners of the store nodded, "He's the one," he held up a copy of the papers, "Signed, sealed and stamped with approval. You now belong to Takatsuki Shinobu." He handed the copy to Shinobu who folded it neatly and placed it in his wallet for safe keeping.

Having conducted business with them, the employee of Nihonhani Neko Shop returned to the halls of where other customers were deciding upon whether or not they wished to take home with them a kitten that was available for selection that day or not.

When Shinobu and Miyagi were alone, Miyagi frowned at Shinobu. "I can't give you kittens."

"You don't know that for certain, but even if you cannot, that is _not_ the reason I decided to adopt you as my pet."

"Why did you? I'm useless. Why didn't you purchase a kitten closer to your own age?"

Each successive question looked as though it were causing Shinobu displeasure, but Miyagi was sure the young rich neko could have chosen another better than he.

Although what the young neko said next had him standing there stunned, for a moment unable to move, "Because I love you, Miyagi."

He wasn't sure whether or not to believe him, but he legally now belonged to Shinobu.

He frowned at him once the moment of shock had ebbed away, "I wont bottom either," most neko's, if not all were bisexual in nature, so Miyagi wasn't about to argue that they were both male, the humans themselves could do that enough themselves.

Shinobu, still holding a brown paper bag in one arm, wrapped his other around it before it slipped and fell from his single handed grip.

He gazed up into the dark depths of Miyagi's gorgeous eyes, arching a brow, "Am I not your Master?" with that he turned to walk out of the pet shop.

Miyagi had been unable to think of a retort, for it was true, Shinobu was now his master and as such he could not disobey him, found himself easily following after.

"Shinobu-chin, my car is here, if you'd rather not walk," plus with how young Shinobu still was and the way people always cast their eye at him, he didn't feel it was safe for him to be walking out anywhere alone.

It was up to him to keep the him safe, not just because he was his Master, but too because he was the son of his boss.

He did wonder if Shinobu would allow him to keep his position at the University or if he'd be a strictly in-door neko.

Shinobu turned toward the light lavender car which was so light it was almost white and got inside the passenger side door that Miyagi had held open for him.

He mumbled, "Thank you," his ears tinged red as he placed the bag down on the floor between his feet. Before he could do it himself, Miyagi had him strapped into his seat and had shut the door.

Miyagi once buckled up in the drivers seat, closed his door, but had not turned the ignition on.

"This isn't all some joke is it? Your sister didn't put you up to it did she?"

Gray eyes turned to glare at him, "No, I told you, I _love_ you. I have for almost as long as you've been with my sister."

"How can anyone love when they're so very young? Are you sure it isn't just a residual infatuation that will disappear when you grow bored of me and then once again I'll find myself at the pet-shop, probably even the pound?"

"Listen old man," frowned the young neko at the older one, "my emotions are very real, you'll soon understand that what I feel for you is no mere infatuation and never has been. Us being together, its destiny!"

Miyagi gazed at him intently, frowning, "You've got to be joking. There's no such thing as _destiny_."

"There is too!" Growled the sandy haired youth, but then paled when he saw a trio across the street through Miyagi's window.

He began to tremble and gaze up at the older male, desperation written in his eyes, "Can we just hurry up and get out of here?"

Blinking, he asked, "Why?"

Shinobu really didn't feel like telling him, however he pointed across the street shakingly, "Those three, they've been following me a lot lately. One of them even tried to jump me. I don't know if they were trying to steal something, or...or..." he could finish the thought.

Miyagi's brows raised and he turned into traffic to head back toward home.

"You can't go anywhere by yourself anymore Shinobu. If you need to go anywhere, I'll take you there, or you wait for me, but don't ever go off by yourself. Furthermore, don't take the shortcuts through the alleyways like I've heard you've done," now, for some reason he felt overly protective of Shinobu, even though he was not the owner he was giving orders.

He was only thinking of his Masters safety.

Shinobu gazed at him, "Why should I have to?"

"So I know you're safe. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you Shinobu-chin. Not even before, but especially not now that you're my Master."

From the corner of his eye Miyagi could see Shinobu blushing all the way to the top of his ears, which caused him to smile, it had been so long since he'd even smiled other than when picking on his subordinate at work.

Shinobu whispered as he bent his head, dirty-blonde tresses blocking his eyes from view, "Okay... and Miyagi..."

"Yes Shinobu-chin?"

"You can keep your job at Mitsuhashi."

"Do you really mean that?" He'd wondered if he'd be told to quit, unable to teach the subject he enjoyed most.

"I want you to be happy, so yes. You love your job. I realized that awhile ago."

At a stop light their eyes met each others and both of them felt as though they now had even the slightest bit of a deeper connection before Miyagi's attention returned to the road when the light turned green.

'_Perhaps,'_ thought Miyagi, '_he might really love me, but... can I love him?'_ Only time would tell, but he felt within that it was a high possibility.

Still, he feared allowing the walls he'd built around his heart during his time as Risako's pet to crumble could lead once more to possible heart ache, as he turned the car into the parking-lot of the Takatsuki's small mansion.


	3. Gift for the Devil

**Gift for the Devil**

* * *

><p>As the princess looked through one of the one-way viewing windows she spotted two young neko's at first. She wasn't sure of their exact age, but they looked as though they might well be identical twins from where she stood.<p>

The pair of them had long dark brown hair, but she couldn't be sure of their eye color, so far back in the room where they were being held they stood. The taller one, perhaps by two inches (_0.05 meters_) was looking down into his brothers eyes, for surely if they weren't twins they had to be brothers with how very similar they appeared to be.

Indeed, she had taken an interest in them, for she gazed not into any of the other holding rooms, though she had seen earlier into one of the other windows, a smaller set of twins, they too had also been male.

However before she turned to Eri, from out of the dark left corner of the small display room, where it seemed one of the lights had blown out, stepped forward a quite tall dark navy haired individual.

Light violet eyes, belonging to Usami Kishiko widened.

She had thought Eri to be unusually tall. However, the young and smiling neko who she watched walk over to the twins, had to be at least nearly two and a half inches (_0.06 meters_) taller than her beloved pet Eri. She felt certain of it, though she'd not be one-hundred percent sure until she saw the pair standing side by side.

Eri seemed to have noticed that her attention was upon the three neko's within the holding room she was gazing so intently into, for she heard him question, "Have you... taking an interest in one or more of those three?"

She turned her head, tilting it back to gaze up into the golden eyes she had come to love so much in the last fourteen years they had been together, she only just about to turn three at the time of their initial meeting.

"I have. I'm interested in all three of them, however I was only planning this day to purchase two at most."

She witnessed Eri's eyes lowering to the ground, she realized he still felt skeptical, but wrapping her arms around him, she placed her ear against his torso.

"I will _never_ abandon you Eri, I will _love_ you, _forever_. So please, do not be upset that I'm gaining another pet, for you shall always be first in my heart. Please do not think that the last fourteen years is all for nothing, and remember I said you would help me when choosing. I could never purchase someone who would be incompatible with you."

She felt Eri's arms move up and around her, hugging her tightly against him, "As you wish, my Princess."

She gazed up, smilingly, "Eri, you know you are allowed to call me Kishiko, after all the time we've spent together, I think you deserve to."

Eri whispered her name, "_Kishiko_."

The silvery haired female stepped back and peaked around Eri's arm at the two males who had also come with them to the shop.

It appeared that her brother, Akihiko, was bored. Although he had put in some effort to search for himself a pet, it was obvious none of the ones here had caught his attention.

Hiroki on the other hand, had not even tried, but then Kishiko knew, he'd had not intention of coming her to acquire a pet.

She looked back up at Eri and whispered, "I think, before I make my own decision, I'm going to get Hiroki a gift."

The tall long haired blond's brows furrowed questioningly, "What would you get him here? There are no books aside for those on taking care of ones pet, and he may even already have those or at least read them, despite not caring to own a pet himself."

A smile splayed across Kishiko's countenance, "Oh, but I plan on purchasing a pet _for_ him. He too is in need of love and companionship after all. I'll need to find out first if he," she pointed at the tallest of the three nekos through the display window, whom had begun chasing the twins around playfully, perhaps in a game of tag, "might be compatible with Hiroki."

Eri's eyes had widened significantly, slowly shaking his head in disbelief, "Kishiko, you would be wise not to interfere with what Hiroki does and does not want."

"I'm not sure he actually realizes what he wants, I doubt he even knows what he really needs and I say, he needs a pet."

Letting out a sigh, he smiled bemusedly, "I cannot argue with your logic. And I'm sure once you have hugged him, as you seem to need to hug every neko you see, including the ever scowling Hiroki, that you will know for certain whether or not he is right for your brothers best friend."

The young princess, whose neko ear and tail remained hidden and confined turned as the shopkeeper came toward them, her eyes watching as two neko's left together.

The sandy haired youth looked to have purchased the dark haired older neko. At least that particular owner need not hide part of his identity as she herself did as the Princess of Neo-Japan.

"Hello, could you bring out the tall one?" She pointed into the window where the tall navy haired neko continued to run around with the twins that were also in the same holding room.

The employee of the store nodded, moments later bringing out the neko, whose name he wasn't even aware of, for he'd not been told it.

Kishiko blinked, thinking to herself, '_so it is true, he really is taller than Eri, why he's practically a giant, in comparison to me anyway.'_

She smiled up into deep ocean blue eyes, "Hello, my name is Kishiko."

The tall neko nodded, smiling at her in return, "Hello Kishiko, I am Nowaki," though he did not give away his last name.

Kishiko wondered why that was, was it because she herself had not given away who she was to him, or perhaps he had no surname, or even wished to forget it, while still remaining happily smiling and carefree.

"May I give you a hug Nowaki?" Only then would she be able to tell if he'd be the correct choice for Kamijou Hiroki, whom she had known ever since she'd been born.

Nowaki's dark navy blue ears perked as he gazed down at the female curiously, "If you would like."

Kishiko smiled, "Before I get your hopes up, it is not myself I wish to purchase you for, but my brothers friend," she indicated the bench where sat Hiroki and Akihiko conversing with one another, "he's the neko, a Wildcat one."

Nowaki's eyes followed her hand, his eyes widening as his gaze settled upon the chestnut haired neko sitting beside a silver haired human. A human whom one could not help but notice looked identical in many ways to Kishiko, save for one being taller and masculine while the other was shorter and far more feminine.

While he gazed at the Wildcat neko, he had to lick his lips for they'd felt as though they'd gone completely dry. His eyes soon turned back to look into Kishiko's.

"If I am to be for him, why do you wish to hug me?"

The young female, whom Nowaki had first mistook for a human, replied, "So that I can be certain you are compatible with him. I've had chance to hug him as he is my brothers long-term best-friend and due to my heritage, like my brothers if they were so inclined to try, will be able to garner your personality." It was an Usami trait going back several generations.

When Nowaki nodded again in agreement, Kishiko wrapped her arms around Nowaki, much to Eri's displeasure.

Kishiko purred softly, she could sense Nowaki was a kind and caring individual with so much to offer, intelligent too.

She didn't think Hiroki could abide someone who wasn't at least near his own level of intelligence were he to ever contemplate a relationship of any kind.

Stepping back from him, she grinned, "I've made my decision," she turned to the shopkeeper who was still there, not wishing to leave one of the _pets_ out and about least someone try to steal him or he try to escape.

"Shop-keep, I wish to purchase Nowaki, not for myself, but for Hiroki."

She grinned as the shopkeeper already had Nowaki's papers ready on hand, thinking that it was very likely she'd take him when he'd first gone to get Nowaki to present to her.

Once the papers were signed, Kishiko called, "Hiroki! Come over here, I have something for you."

Hiroki looked up as his name was called, wondering what mischief the princess was up to now as he stood to walk toward her, Akihiko following behind quietly curious.

Kishiko smiled, "Hiroki, Akihiko meet Nowaki. Nowaki this is my Nii-chan, Akihiko and this is his best friend, Hiroki whom I was telling you about."

Hiroki and Akihiko arched their brows at the same time, "This is the pet you've decided on?"

The princess smiled at the two, her eyes shining slightly, "Oh no, not for myself."

Hiroki frowned as did Akihiko.

Akihiko, "I'm not interested in him Kishiko."

Nor was Nowaki interested in Akihiko, his attention riveted to the shorter neko beside him.

Eri could only stand beside Kishiko as she handed Hiroki the papers.

Kishiko giggled, "He's not for you Akihiko nii-chan," she smirked as she held out a copy of Nowaki's papers to Hiroki, "he's for Hiroki."

Akihiko arched a brow and then tilted his head back, hand over mouth as he couldn't decide whether to laugh at what he thought must have surely been a joke or not.

Hiroki's brows furrowed deeply as he took the papers and gazed down at them, slack-jawed before growling, "I told you Kishiko! I do _not_ want a pet!"

Nowaki had snuck around Hiroki and wrapped his arms around from behind the little wildcat, perhaps he was about to find out just how _wild_ Hiroki could be.

Cinnamon red eyes glittered, narrowing as he lifted his hands to try and pry Nowaki's hands from where they were clasped around his midriff, the papers fluttering to the ground.

He didn't wait to see Eri bend down to pick them up as he whirled around in the tall neko's hold.

Moving his hands up over the other males pectorals, to try and shove him away, he felt the hold he had on him tighten, pressing his body against the younger neko's.

Tilting his head back, he growled, "Let go of me! Idiot!" He didn't realize that when he'd been brought up flush against the other neko, that his face had turned a peculiar shade of red.

Nowaki, instead of releasing him right away, bent down so that he could rub his cheek against the top of Hiroki's head, purring, "Hiro-san, you're so cute."

Behind him he heard two collective giggles, one feminine and the other masculine, and more like a chuckle, along with what he took to be Akihiko releasing a sigh.

Hiroki continued to try and use all the strength he had to shove Nowaki away, but the other was still stronger than he, though at least his tight hold upon him had not tightened further, otherwise he wasn't sure he'd still have been able to breath.

"Who the hell gave you permission to call me _that!?_ Would you let go!?" he growled.

As soon as the question escaped from his lips however, he felt one of the _giants_ hands moving up from the middle of his back, fingers gently brushing over the back of his neck and through his hair.

His head was brought against the navy haired neko's shoulder.

"I don't want to let go..." quietly he bent lightly nuzzled one of Hiroki's neko ears, whispering, "Master."

Nowaki's arms felt so warm, his body, though both of them were clothed, so hot against his own.

He wasn't sure what else to say to get the giant idiot to release him from the hold he had on him, but, somehow he felt comforted by the embrace.

With that thought his struggles began anew, his face flushed once more.

Hearing his new _pet, _whom Princess Kishiko, the little mischief maker had purchased for him, he had to stifle a whimper.

"Hiro-san... Master, from the moment I saw you, if only a few minutes ago, I knew I wanted to be yours. You're utterly gorgeous."

The wildcat neko pressed his forehead against Nowaki's shoulder, uttering, "S-shut up!"

Every touch, every word this other neko who continued to hold him in his arms was making him feel more and more uncomfortable. He didn't know how or why, but everything about him was making him go into an early heat.

Eri and Kishiko seemed to realize it, as they too were also neko's, even though no one outside the palace walls, who were allowed to be in the Princesses presence when her ears and tails were allowed free from their confines knew.

Kishiko piped up, "Hiroki, maybe you should take Nowaki home with you, go ahead and use the limousine, just be sure to send it back," she turned to gaze into the display window at the twins who now had their arms wrapped around each other, staring into each others eyes with a loving smile as they conversed.

She could however not hear what they were saying to one another. "I still have my own decision to make, regarding whether or not I leave here today with a new pet myself."

Akihiko snickered behind his hand, before gazing intently at Nowaki before they departed, "You'd best take care of Hiroki, or you'll have to answer to me," he was quite protective of his long time friend, whom lived in the palace with them due to particular circumstances that he was not about to enlighten Hiroki's new pet on.

Kishiko, "And Hiroki had best take care of his gift! A Master and Pet relationship is not a one way road."

Hiroki felt his face getting hotter and hotter, one because of what they others were saying, suggesting and two because he knew that none-to-soon he would be in full unadulterated heat.

To himself, _'This kitten, he's going to learn who the Master of this relationship is instead of being all over me even when I tell him to let go!'_

Nowaki had blinked at Akihiko, giving a nod, "I will, I'll take very good care of Hiro-san, in every way possible," he once more nibbled lightly on one of Hiroki's neko ears.

At the contact, Hiroki's eyes fluttered shut for a mili-second, his lips parting to let out a startled aroused mewl.

At the sound coming from himself, Hiroki finally manage to break free of Nowaki's hold, his face beet red as he took hold of Nowaki's hand, "Let's go!" He dare not meet Nowaki's cobalt blue eyes, nor any of the others as he stomped toward the exit of the shop, after Eri handed Nowaki's papers to him.

Three sets of eyes, two of light purple and another of gold watched Hiroki and Nowaki depart, exiting the building and moments later heard the low throb of the limousines engine as it started and took off for the Usami Palace.

Kishiko turned to gaze up at her brother and Eri with a big grin, "Well now, even Hiroki should be pleased," she winked, "I'm sure in more ways than one, don't you agree?"

One corner of Akihiko's mouth quirked, "Well, if that is the case, I may have new material for a new series."

The princess couldn't help but giggle, "Akihiko! He'll _obliterate_ you!"

Akihiko shrugged, "I doubt it, he might be upset, but he learned long ago, when there's something I want to do, I go right ahead and do it."

Eri himself knew this well, having seen Akihiko sneak off the palace grounds when he was younger, had heard the sounds from his room of whatever bed partner he'd brought home for the night.

Kishiko smiled at Eri, "Eri, now... I have an interest in this set of twins. Would you go in and speak to them for me?" And thus for the moment ended the speculation as to what Hiroki and Nowaki would be up to once they arrived at the wildcats chambers within the Usami palace where he'd lived for the past several years.


	4. The Princesses Selection

**The Princesses Selection**

* * *

><p>Eri, the golden haired and golden eyed neko was not pleased by the princesses request that he speak with the twins. He'd hoped that she would have changed her mind about the possibility of purchasing another pet, but now it seemed as though she had taken an interest in two at once. He didn't know how he would cope, despite all his beloved Princesses reassurances that she still loved him and would never stop.<p>

He did not wish to share her with others, but as a pet he had no real say in the matter other than that which she allowed him. Nor did he dare disobey her wishes, he loved her, respected her too much to ever disobey her in any way. Even now when his worst nightmare were about to come into fruition, that he would have to share with another neko, possibly two if she decided upon the twins, his beloved Princesses affections.

He turned from Kishiko and her brother the second prince of Neo-Japan and followed the shopkeeper through another door, down another hall to the door which opened into the very holding room that the dark brown haired twins stood within.

Not wishing them yet to take note of him, he quietly listened, watching them from the shadows of the corner where there was little light, early already figuring that it had blown out.

As he stood their watching, listening to the pair, he learned their names.

"Hisashi," purred the taller of the twins as he wrapped his arms tightly around his identical sibling. The only difference between them appeared to be that the taller of them had a slender build, perhaps even more slender than himself. Still he could not make out the color of their eyes, though he had an inkling that they were a shade of blue.

He watched as both their tails swished, the shorter twin smiling, "Akuro. You know, anyone could be watching us outside."

"Let them," grumbled his twin, as he brought his brother closer against him, holding him as though he'd never let go.

It was behavior that Eri found odd, but they were the two whom had captured his darling Kishiko's attention, as he stepped forth from the darkness to introduce himself to the pair who turned to stop and stare at him. "Hello, allow me to introduce myself," he gave a bow of greeting before straightening, "I am Ueno Eri and I am here on behalf of my Mistress."

Eri, having tumultuous feelings concerning his Mistress bringing other pets into their lives was unaware of the two very different gazes. He noted only that the one who he thought was Hisashi had dark blue eyes, while his twin, Akuro, had eyes the color of blue ice.

Akuro's eyes left the strange neko's and looked down at his brother, whose own gaze seemed to be transfixed upon Eri, a European Burmese neko. He had never seen Hisashi look so intently upon anyone else other than himself before and felt his hackles rise.

Hisashi smiled at the other neko whom had spoken of his Mistresses interest in them. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Eri, I am Kikuchi Hisashi and this," he indicated Akuro with one of his hands, palm side up, "is my elder twin brother, Akuro."

Turning his gaze back upon Eri, his brows furrowed, his chocolate point ears folded back against his head with the fur of his tail standing on end as he growled at the tall blonde, "I don't like you. Go away!"

He heard Hisashi gasp, but he didn't care, _no one_ was going to divert his younger twins attention from him, especially not a neko who probably thought, that because he belonged to a Mistress who could well afford such a fancy kimono for him to adorn, that he was above them.

Hisashi tried to apologize for his brothers behavior, "I'm terribly sorry sir, I'm sure Akuro didn't mean it," he arched a brow up at his brother, but inwardly he worried that his twin was going to get them into trouble, yet again.

Akuro rolled his eyes, continuing to scowl at the tall blonde, "Oh, I meant it alright. I don't like him Hisashi."

Eri himself frowned at the taller of the two, though both were shorter than he, whom he found to be quite rude. "You will regret having been so rude. You do not know me to like or dislike me, but my Mistress shall hear of this and too the shopkeeper." Before either of the twins could say more, he exited the room and though he calmly walked back to where Kishiko had been watching through the one-way display window he continued to frown.

"Princess," he said quietly as he came to stand beside her. He did not see Prince Akihiko anywhere in the hall, perhaps he had found a kitten of interest, that or he was standing outside the shops parking lot and smoking as usual.

Kishiko turned to gaze up at him, she could sense that Eri was tense and tilted her head, lifting one hand to brush the back of it gently against his jawline, "What is the matter Eri? Why are you so upset?"

"One of those neko's you're so interested in was rather rude. I do not think, that if you are to take them, that you should take both. The smaller of the two seems to have manners, but the other is highly lacking."

"Who would dare be so rude to someone as gorgeous as you Eri?"

Golden eyes which matched the color of his bright golden blonde hair blinked, a soft smile forming as he gazed down into light violet eyes, however he sighed, loosing the smile as he told Kishiko, "His name is Akuro. After I introduced myself to him he bluntly stated that he did not like me. Yet he and I have never met and nor could he know that I belong to a princess."

The princess was curious as to the reason behind this Akuro's dislike of her wonderful, perfect Eri. "I wish to speak with them," she went in the direction Eri had just come from, though the blonde tried to stop her.

"Kishiko! Do not go, you are a princess, you shouldn't see them alone."

She whirled around to gaze at Eri, neither smiling nor frowning as she commanded, "Eri, you are to stay out here. I will decide as to whether or not they are compatible. If as you say the one is inappropriate then we'll only be taking the one, though I prefer not to separate siblings, especially twins from one another."

The European Burmese neko could only nod his head in understanding, though he still worried that the princess might get hurt. That, or it would be discovered she too was a neko when they had spent so many years trying to conceal the truth for her protection. Outside the palace walls after all, there were many a human and neko alike who'd be far more likely to kidnap Kishiko knowing she was a neko than as they currently thought her to be a human for royal neko's were a rare and high in demand commodity.

Inside the small holding room where the twins stood, Hisashi frowned up at his brother, "Akuro! Why did you have to be so rude?"

"Because Hisashi, I saw the way you were looking at him," he continued to hold onto his twin who gazed at him through narrowed eyes with a frown.

"It's not his fault Akuro," though he had to admit to himself that he found the other _attractive_ with his flowing long straight blonde hair that he itched to run his hands through.

"I don't want him to take you from me Hisashi."

Hisashi blinked, "No one could ever take me from you Akuro, though your behavior just now, what if they separate us? Do you want to get into trouble again, this time it might not be forgiven and we wont be able to be together anymore. I don't want that anymore than you do, but really, do you have to do this _every_ time?"

Akuro's dark brown ears flattened down against his head once more. "I'm sorry, but... you know I can't help it. You should only look at me, not anyone else," he sighed softly as he hugged Hisashi closer against him, threading his long fingers through his siblings shoulder length hair, "even if the way we feel toward one another is frowned upon."

Lifting his arms to wrap around Akuro, he slowly expelled a sigh of his own, "I know Akuro. It may be too much to hope, that we'd be bought up together by someone who'd allow us to do as we have so long wished to be able to do with one another. The most we can hope for is that we're able to remain together – forever."

As Akuro bent his head to brush his lips across his brothers forehead, the door that Eri had not so very long ago walked through, walked in someone else.

The two spun around to gaze at the silvery haired young female stepped into the room and asked them, "May I speak with the two of you?"

At first glance she appeared to be a short female human, however one could not so easily trick the twins as they quietly whispered to one another.

Akuro asked of his brother, "Do you think she's a neko?"

Hisashi gave a small nod, "Yes, but I wonder why she's hiding it."

"Though she couldn't possibly be a pet, we're not even allowed to be placed in the same room as females, even though our species is bisexual so I don't think it would make much of a difference," he rolled his eyes.

"We should speak to her Akuro," Hisashi's eyes gazed up into icy blue, his brows furrowing as he saw that his brothers gaze was transfixed upon the young woman. One corner of his mouth quirked in amusement thinking to himself, '_And here he was getting upset that I looked at someone other than him and now he's practically drooling at the sight of this young lady.'_ He slowly shook his head, but smiled in the direction of their violet eyed visitor.

The two spoke in unison, "You may."

Kishiko would have giggled at their combined voices, however her dear Eri was upset and could not find reason to smile at them as she walked up and asked, "Which one of you is Akuro?"

Akuro blinked down at her, uncertainly, "I am..." wondering how she already knew his name.

She gave a small nod and then smiled slightly at Hisashi, "And so, you must be Hisashi."

Hisashi nodded, arching a brow curiously at her, though not saying a word.

She did not leave either of them guessing for long as she explained what she was doing there, "My companion, Eri, was just in here. I do not know what it was that set you off, but there was no reason to be rude to him, unless he did something to offend either of you?" Though she could not recall a reason that anyone would ever have to be offended by Eri for he was ever gentle, protective and caring no matter who it might have been. Then again, he had not cared for the idea of her bringing another pet or two into their relationship, even though as a Princess, like her mother before her, she could have up to five pets of her own.

Hisashi shook his head, "No, he did nothing to offend us."

Akuro frowned, "He may not have, but..." he was cut off by a small jab of Hisashi's elbow.

Kishiko however was not about to be put off, she needed to know and know now in order to make her decision regarding the two. "Continue Akuro, I would like to know what you were about to say. Depending on your answer I may or may not take the both of you. However I'm quite tempted to only purchase Hisashi considering your attitude toward Eri."

Akuro bowed his head slightly as he muttered, "I didn't like the way Hisashi was staring at him. Hisashi is _mine,_"though, because of the law they had never been able to go _all the way_, least they were to get in trouble and forever be torn apart, never to see one another again.

Blinking, Kishiko asked, "Have the pair of you..."

Hisashi was quick to explain, "No! We've only gone so far as comforting one another during our heat cycles, though it's been difficult to refrain from doing anything but with our hands and our mouths..."

The silver haired female felt her cheeks heating as the image of the twins doing those things popped into her head. So they were _like that_, so close, but no further. She wasn't sure what to make of it _yet_, but she was still undecided as to whether or not she'd be taking both of them home with her. "I see, so... you were jealous Akuro?"

She noticed, as she lifted her eyes to Akuro's that there was a faint crimson settling over the older twins cheeks as the two, while they no longer hugged, still maintained contact by holding each others hand.

Akuro however, could not lie about it, not wishing to make the situation worse than it surely already was, especially when this female had learned of his and his brothers desires toward one another. To so many people it was a sick and twisted relationship, so many would find it wrong and either want nothing to do with either of them, or would only be willing to take one. He gave the slightest of nods, unsmiling as he did so, unable to meet those pretty eyes of hers.

Kishiko, once that was confirmed, lifted her hand so that her index finger touched her lips and her thumb and middle finger were touching either side of her face. "I see, well I'm still interested in both of you, however Akuro, I think you should apologize to Eri. Yet I have not quite made my decision final," dropping her arm to her side she smiled at the twins, "I will need to hug each of you."

Two pairs of blue eyes, one dark and the other like ice gazed at each other before turning their attention back to the woman who wished to hug them. They wondered at the same time what a hug would do, it seemed far to simple, though they could find no reason to deny a potential owner. Besides they did not wish to upset the shop-keep who might separate them from one another for good this time if they caused any more problems for him. "As you wish...miss."

Kishiko had not given them her name, least they figure out that she was the princess, though she did look so much like the second prince that it should have been easy to figure out. "I shall tell you my name, after I've made my final decision. Now, I'd like to hug Hisashi first."

Akuro reluctantly let go of Hisashi's hand, watching his younger twin step up to the short young woman, watching as she lifted her hands to wrap around him.

Kishiko grinned as she felt Hisashi's personality, his energy. She could tell he was well mannered and considerate. He would get along well with Eri she believed, as long as Eri came to accept the fact that he would no longer be her only pet.

Stepping away from Hisashi she smiled, "I am definitely taking you home with Eri and I today."

Hearing those words, Akuro felt a stab of pain pierce through his heart. What if she decided not to take him as well? Not after he'd been rude to her precious Eri, not after learning how he and his twin felt toward each other. He felt like his world was crashing in on him, even as Kishiko stepped up to him as he was frozen in place. He didn't even realize that she'd wrapped her arms around his waist for a moment, nor that her head was pressed against his upper torso.

Kishiko's tail, beneath the thick material of her white kimono with a pink trim and obi could feel how very worried Akuro was. She'd noticed it even before she'd hugged him. Yet as she held his stock still body in her embrace she couldn't help but smile. He was brave if somewhat mischievous, but had a protective nature, he'd give up his own life to save Hisashi and perhaps even others.

Finally when Akuro noticed that Kishiko was holding him, she stepped back, smiling up at him. He wondered if perhaps it were a smirk, that she was about to tell him farewell and take from him the only family he had left in the world, the only one he loved so fiercly.

Yet what she said shocked him at first, before his body began to tremble in relief, sliding down against the wall behind his back to the floor.

"I'll be taking you with me as well Akuro," that was what she had said to him, but it took a moment for the shock to wear off.

Hisashi held down his hand for Akuro to take, and helping him up they followed Kishiko out of the room and back to where she had left Eri who had watched through the display window nervously.

Akuro, releasing Hisashi's hands, stepped up to Eri and bowed before him, "Please forgive my attitude toward you, I was simply jealous that you caught _my_ Hisashi's eye."

Eri frowned at him and gazed to Kishiko who nodded. He smirked at Akuro however, "It seems that the Princess has chosen you and your twin. I will be the one to teach you both how to act like the proper pets of a princess. Do not think however, because of that, that you can misbehave and not be punished for it."

Akuro's head shot up, turning as did Hisashi, to gaze at Kishiko, "Princess!?" They questioned, their eyes wide in disbelief.

Kishiko giggled, smiling softly with a curtsey, "It is true, I am Princess Kishiko of the Usami Palace." She stood straight and continued, "And Eri is correct, he'll be teaching you all you need to know. As he has been with me for nearly fourteen years, in my place you shall answer to him when I cannot be there." She walked over to Eri and wrapped her arms around one of his, nuzzling her cheek against him. "You are just as much his pets as you are mine."

Though Akuro and Eri glared at one another, despite what had been said. Hisashi however couldn't conceal his smile, delighted at the developments, even as he and Akuro clung to each others arm.

Kishiko gazed up at the eldest of them, "We'll learn more about Akuro and Hisashi when we return to the palace, but, do you know where Akihiko has gone?"

Eri smiled softly down at her, the glare directed at Akuro quickly disappearing, "I believe he is outside, waiting in the limousines, the driver came in not too long ago to see if we were ready yet. Your brother, he mentioned something about his friend Takahashi Takahiro coming over, do you know anything about it?"  
>Kishiko blinked, trying to think before she smiled, "Oh, yes I know what its about. Takahiro is going to be away from Japan for awhile and needs someone to watch after his little brother. I didn't even <em>know<em> Takahiro had a brother until last night when Akihiko was on the phone with him."

The four of them walked down the hall to the cash register, where Princess Kishiko purchased the twins, Akuro and Hisashi in full, before leaving the pet shop all together and indeed found that Akihiko was waiting inside the limousines outside.

Akuro wasn't completely happy about the arrangements, though he was interested in the princess, he wished Eri was not part of the deal, while Eri himself wished that it was still just himself and his beloved princess, Kishiko.

Akihiko arched a brow as Kishiko and Eri climbed into the limo, followed by two male neko's, the twins he'd witnessed his sister gazing at, before he'd left the building to stand outside smoking as he waited for the limousine to return after dropping Hiroki and Nowaki off at the palace. "That took you quite awhile to make your decision."

None of them felt like giving Akihiko all the details, but Kishiko smiled across at her brother, "We're sorry Akihiko, but you should still make it in time to meet Takahiro at the palace gates."

As they spoke, the vehicle started up and headed for the home of the Usami Royal family.


	5. A Captive Heart

**A Captive Heart**

* * *

><p>As the limousines turned into the driveway of the Usami Palace, past the high voltage security gates Akihiko sighed, staring out the window to his right. Now instead of his sister having one pet she had three, while he, why he had none. The only comfort he had, was that Haruhiko didn't have a pet either, though there had been someone whom his older brother had interest in. Unfortunately time and time again, at least for Haruhiko, he had been denied by the neko of his interest, the Palace Physician.<p>

He on the other hand, held no interest in any neko that had been presented before him by his mother, father or siblings. Hiroki at least had never dared present to him any neko, because there were none out there that were his ideal, perfection. The only person whom he'd ever had any interest in, was not of neko kind, for he had been born a human.

He smiled softly as he recalled once again that that very person would be visiting him that day, though soon his smile vanished to be replaced by a frown. Takahiro wouldn't be there long, he'd soon be off to another part of the world for at least six months. In essence, he would become Takahiro's baby brothers babysitter. From the sound of it, Takahiro's brother was no more than eight or nine, at least from the way Takahiro spoke so fondly, so adoringly of his little brother.

He wasn't sure that _he'd_ be the one watching him, he could employee any of the castles various staff to take charge of the child, but he did not wish in any way to disappoint his friend, the one for whom his heart had so longed for to claim as his own. Yet he was not the type to step between a man and his fiancee. At least now both of his friends, Takahiro and Hiroki, could be happy, even if he, could not.

There was always his fantasy world within the written word that he could escape to, he thought as he unbuckled his seat belt and exited the transportation device that he, his sister and her pets had traveled back home in.

Slowly, reluctantly he ascended the steps to the two story tall doors that stood as the entrance of the Usami palace, following behind his sister and Eri with their newly acquired pets. His baby sister was sure now to have triple the love she'd been receiving from Eri the past fourteen years and his sister in turn he knew, had so much love to give.

At least they as well as Hiroki and his new pet would make for new story lines that he could escape reality to in the solitude of his own quarters, locked within his own room, with no sound save that of the keyboard as he madly typed up another novel.

Just then Tanaka met him at the door, after greeting the princess and her pets, "Prince Akihiko!" He blinked, "You... did not come back with a pet of your own?"

Akihiko frowned, his silver brows dipping down slightly, "No, I did not. There were none that made captive my heart," and it would be difficult he felt, for anyone to steal his heart from where it was already captive, secretly in the hands of Takahashi Takahiro.

Oh, there had been other men and even the odd woman or two in his lifetime, to quell the need he had. There too had been a time when he'd loved another before Takahiro. However that male, that wildcat neko had never once mentioned any similar feelings and they had been mere children at the time. A momentary infatuation that upon meeting Takahiro had practically vanished into thin air. Love, like a seed, without the sun's love as in Bette Middlers song _The Rose_ could not become a rose. If only Takahiro had inherited the neko trait from his mother, he might now already have been his.

"Prince Akihiko," he heard, blinking to gaze at Tanaka questioningly.

"What is it Tanaka?"

"You have visitors."

He did not recall having invited anyone to the palace that day and he did not need anyone to disturb his upcoming discussion with Takahiro concerning his little brother.

"It's the Takahashi brothers, they're here. They arrived earlier than planned, so they are waiting in the visitors room for you."

At the mention of the Takahashi brothers, though Akihiko had so far ever met one, Takahiro, his heart beat wildly against his chest. There was little more than he could do however than to speak with or see Takahiro whom he'd known for the past ten years of his twenty-six years of life.

"Thank you Tanaka," and walked down the hall to the visitor room, however he stood outside the room, hearing whispered voices, one he was familiar with and the other he was not.

"Misaki, you know I can't take you with me, customs would discover the truth of what you are and then I'd no longer be able to protect you from becoming someones pet."

Akihiko's brows arched, so Misaki, Takahiro's baby brother was a neko. Not that it mattered though at age eight or nine surely, so it would have been safe for the older brother to take Misaki with him.

He heard the other unfamiliar voice respond, "I know Nii-chan," a small sniffle as the havana brown neko rubbed the back of his hand over his eye, "but _six months!?_ I'll miss you."

Both Takahashi brothers thought, _'If only our parents were still alive.'_

Takahiro sighed softly, pulling his brother into a hug, rubbing his back between his shoulder blades, trying to sooth him. "Still, its only six months and you'll be well protected here in the palace. Usagi will take good care of you, he's a prince after all, so the law can't take you from here."

Misaki nodded his head against his brothers shirt, but his emerald green eyes still watered, wishing his parents were alive or that Takahiro didn't have to go, that or he'd never been born a neko. It had only been eight years ago that they'd lost their beloved parents and Takahiro had had to sacrifice furthering his education in order to enter the working field to take care of him.

"It'll be okay Misaki, Usagi wont hurt you, I trust him. So Misaki, please, be brave while I'm away."

Behind the door Akihiko smiled, at least he had Takahiro's trust, though if he ever came across a particular BL novel he wondered if it might all be dashed. Now he'd have to be certain that Misaki remained safe and under his care and tutelage.

Misaki sniffled again, before lifting his head from his brothers chest, stepping back with a tremulous smile, "I will," even if inside he wasn't a hundred percent certain he'd be able to manage, but he did not wish to worry his brother with something so small as missing him. He feared too, losing Takahiro as he had their parents, at least before he could see Takahiro every day to make sure he was still alive and well. The next six months however, he would not be able to.

They turned toward the door as someone swung it open. Misaki's eyes widened at the sight of the silver haired and violet eyed man, trying to hide his small frame behind his brother, his gaze peaking around Takahiro's arm.

Takahiro smiled at the man standing in the doorway, "Usagi! It's nice to see you again. Did you find yourself a pet this year?"

Akihiko shook his head, though his eyes were curiously drawn to the chocolate brown hair and green eyes that he could see and smiled, "This must be Misaki, Takahiro?"

Takahiro nodded, "It is," he gazed down at Misaki, "come on out from behind me Misaki, there's nothing to be afraid of."

As Misaki stepped out from behind Takahiro, to greet the second prince with a bow, Akihiko blinked at him.

The second prince of the Usami Kingdom, the ruling royal family of Neo-Japan had thought Hiroki to be short, but the neko before him was yet shorter if only by a small margin. Perhaps he was not fully done growing, he didn't look much older than someone in their early teens – if that.

Takahiro smiled, "Usagi, this is my little brother, Misaki. He's recently turned sixteen. Misaki, as you know I've talked about Usagi a lot, this is he, Prince Usami Akihiko."

Misaki once more bowed to Akihiko, whom continued to watch him before his gaze turned to that of Takahiro.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet your brother Takahiro, but when is your plane due?" He was curious as to how much time they had before the one who had for years held captive his heart would have to depart.

"Soon, my flight that was later was canceled, but there was an extra seat on an earlier flight. I hope you don't mind our having come earlier than planned."

Akihiko would have frowned, for Takahiro would have to leave as soon as he'd gotten there to greet him, but he did not wish to cause the other any unease so instead nodded, smiling softly. "I see," he gazed once more at the younger male, a lovely havana brown neko, "I'll take very good care of your brother whilst you're gone Takahiro, you need not worry, I'll let no harm come to him nor allow anyone to take him," though the more he gazed at Misaki the more he thought about making him _his pet_. Yet because he was Takahiro's brother he would need to think that through and discuss it with Misaki himself.

Takahiro looked down at Misaki, who shyly looked away from the intensity of the prince's light violet eyes and wrapped his arms around him once more in a farewell hug. He lightly kissed his brothers brow, "I'll see you in six months time Misaki, you're in good hands."

Turning to Akihiko, Takahiro smiled, "Thank you so much Usagi, for taking charge of Misaki while I'm gone."

Akihiko waved his hand, "It's nothing, just enjoy your work and come back soon."

With a nod, the elder of the Takahiro brothers left for the taxi outside, his bags had already been taken to the airport earlier that morning before dropping Misaki off at the Usami family's castle.

Together Akihiko and Misaki waved Takahiro off. Once he and the taxi he traveled in was less than just a speck in the distance, Akihiko turned to gaze down at Misaki.

"You do realize, your brother could get in trouble for concealing that you are a neko."

Misaki's now unconcealed neko ears fell forward, flat against his head, "Y-you're n-not going t-to do a-anything a-are you?"

Akihiko sighed softly, "No, but only because Takahiro is my friend and he is counting on me. However, because of your income bracket, and being of the age of majority, the law requires you to be sold to someone as their pet."

Misaki's brows furrowed, "I don't want to be someones pet. Neither does Takahiro. I wouldn't know them and Takahiro wouldn't trust them and we might not be able to see each other again and we're all each other still has in this life."

"I understand that Misaki, but the law is the law," he thought for a moment and slowly smiled, "but, what if at least Takahiro did know and trust someone, would he allow you to be their pet?"

Green eyes gazed up into violet, "I don't know... why?"

Akihiko leaned down, one hand gripping Misaki's chin as he brushed his lips over the young neko's, "I'm finding myself drawn to you, more than I have ever been to any neko, in fact more than I have ever been to anyone... even your brother."

A dull pink settled across Misaki's cheeks, unable to free himself from the grip Akihiko had of him, the light kiss and the words the other spoke, stunning him speechless. It took a few seconds before he regained his voice, though it came out more like a kitten's squeak, "What?"

Akihiko smiled at the flustered young neko, "I said, I'm drawn to you. I didn't think it was possible, and though you haven't done anything yet other than look adorable, I think you've captured my heart, but... I need to know for sure that you're the one."

Misaki blinked, "How... what!? My brother just left and you're... why didn't you say all of this in front of him?" He frowned, though that kiss had him still trembling, uncertain as to what to do or really say.

"I am the offspring of the Usami family, anyone born with those genes has the ability to sense, at least that of neko's emotions and nature by hugging them. So, will you allow me to hug you, _Misaki_," the voice the prince used when he whispered the young neko's name so deeply had Misaki shivering at the way he spoke his name.

Misaki gave a small nod and soon felt the second prince's arms around him, pulled up tightly against the other males body. His ear was pressed against where Akihiko's heart was, and though the beat was even at first, the longer Akihiko held him, the louder and more erratic he could hear the beat of the prince's heart become.

Being held so long in the prince's arm, he felt comforted, almost like his brother were holding him, except for one very big difference, his brother had _never_ made his body feel so warm, nor caused certain parts of him to ache with unsuppressed need. He turned his head to bury it into the crook of Akihiko's arm, feeling his face heat with embarrassment, not wishing someone was refined as the prince to see him so aroused, feeling almost like some wanton. At least his first heat had not yet hit him, for then it would have been unbearable.

Yet even if it had, Akihiko was not a neko, which was surprising considering his parents were both neko's, however he must have had a non-neko grandparent or two, otherwise surely, he too would have inherited the neko trait. And therefore, he would be unable to tell by scent alone whether or not Misaki went into heat, unless of course he retained the ability to scent things that were difficult for humans to take note of.

He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not when Akihiko's arms fell from around him, allowing him space to breath in order to calm down. Surely he was too young yet, despite reaching the age of consent, for matters of intimacy concerning the physical body.

Akihiko tilted Misaki's head up, so that their eyes met, even as Misaki tried to veil from the prince his eyes least he notice how filled with need they were. "I have decided Misaki."

The youth blinked, "Decided... what?" He whispered in a small whimper.

"That I want you as _my_ pet."

"You hardly know me!"

"As I told you Misaki, I have the ability to see into your psyche as far as your personality goes, and what I felt when I held you in my arms, I believe I can fall in love with you. I think I may already have."

Misaki's eyes turned from Akihiko as they glanced toward the floor, out of the corner of his eyes, "I...I don't know. I don't know you very well, except from what Takahiro told me." He sniffled slightly, "Y-you're... n-not going t-to force m-me to b-be your p-pet are you?"

"No, but eventually the law will find out that you're a neko, though I wont be the one to tell them. I'd rather you remain with me than end up some strangers pet." He released Misaki's chin, though brushed the back of his fingers along the young neko's cheek, "At least, give it some thought, I promise that if you become mine that I will protect you and love you, as you deserve to be."

Misaki murmured softly, "Give me at least a week, at most a month to decide. Takahiro will have to be okay with it though, otherwise... I can't."

Akihiko had no choice but to agree, giving a small nod of his head, "Very well, I will know your answer within the month, if not before. Then we shall discuss it with your brother when he calls here to speak with you when he has the time."

Misaki smiled, thinking Akihiko to be considerate, though he did not know everything there was to know about this particular man that his brother called Usagi. "Thank you," he turned his head to nuzzle the other males hand.

"Misaki, if you don't want me to weaken my resolve to give you that time, please refrain from being so affectionate and adorable, otherwise I don't think I'll be able to hold back for even as long as a week, let alone a month."

Blinking, the chocolate haired neko tilted his head back, "I...I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, I do not mind, but I do not want to upset you or your brother if I go too far too soon." He tried thinking of something to keep Misaki from growing bored, because despite the palace being big and one who was unfamiliar with it could easily get lost he asked, "Your brother told me, last night that you know how to cook," though he had thought Misaki to be much younger than he actually was at the time.

When the little neko nodded he smiled, if Misaki were off in the kitchen he'd be too busy and no one else would dare lay a hand on him either once he said that Misaki was under his care and may well be his pet, soon. "If you'd like to, you can cook anytime you want in the kitchen, you can help out our current cooks, there's always so many mouths to feed here, both of family, pet and servant." He'd also been told that Misaki had been home schooled. That he thought now, probably had to do with trying to keep Misaki and his true identity a secret from everyone else outside of their family. A family which consisted of only Takahiro and Misaki.

Misaki's eyes widened, a large smile forming as he excitedly hugged Akihiko, "Really? Thank you!" He purred, causing Akihiko to wonder if he'd be able to get through even the week without _attacking_ Misaki.

When he managed to lightly push Misaki away after hugging him in turn he managed to smile down at him, "You're welcome..." he paused before deciding upon something, "and Misaki, I've decided that, even if we wont be doing anything, that you'll sleep with me at night, that way I can be sure you are safe and know where you are at all times."

Misaki frowned, but one really couldn't argue with a prince, could one, he wondered as he gave a nod of his head.

Taking Misaki's hand, Akihiko walked them out into the hall, nearly running into Kishiko.

Kishiko's eyes fell upon Misaki and she exclaimed, "Oh my! What a little cutie. Akihiko, where did he come from?"

"Kishiko, this is Takahiro's little brother, Misaki. And before you ask, you may _not_ have him," he glowered at his sister, "I'm taking care of him... but he might soon be my pet, if he agrees to it."  
>Misaki blushed, but said nothing, for it was true. He was startled however when Kishiko without warning, hugged him, which earned her a deathly ominous glare from her brother whom she looked so very much like.<p>

He heard her giggle as she stepped back, "It's okay Akihiko nii-chan, I'm not after Misaki, I just wanted to hug him."

"I see, as usual you need to hug every neko you come across."

"Mhmn, you know me so well, but oh Akihiko, I think he's perfect for you!"

"I already know that Kishiko, I've already given him the hug test."

The female neko blinked, where she had concealed her sleek silvery neko ears and tail they stood out no unhidden within the halls of the palace. "Really? You've never done that before," she smiled, winking at Misaki, "he must _really like_ you." She gazed at the clock hanging on the wall of the hall, "Oh... I've got to get back soon, I just came down to get some champagne. I'm not sure I should leave Eri with the twins for too long."

Misaki and Akihiko watched as she hurried toward the kitchen. Akihiko shrugged and gazed down into the green eyes that had captivated him from the moment he had first seen them, "Let me show you to your – our room and then you can decide what you'd like to do."

Once Misaki gave his consent, Akihiko led him to his room, helping Misaki to carry the couple of bags he'd brought of his belongings. It was going to be one hell of a week, possibly a month to get through, waiting for Misaki's answer.


	6. The Strawberry Secret

**The Strawberry Secret**

* * *

><p>Once more he found himself at the small mansion belonging to the Takatsuki family. That very morning had been the last time he'd been there, still belonging to Risako, though the night before he had known that she was disowning him as her pet. It had not been as though he hadn't seen the signs, but, he'd hoped that things might have returned to the way they had been during the first few months that he'd belonged to her, when she had seemed to actually care for him.<p>

This afternoon however, he belonged to another Takatsuki, Risako's younger brother, Shinobu. He was uncertain of his new Master, wondering if perhaps he would turn out to be so much like his sister, loving and caring at first, but all of a sudden begin to neglect his need as a neko for affection, if nothing more.

He thought along those lines, still wondering how and why Shinobu loved him, as he had claimed, he unbuckled and removed himself from the car and walked around the automobile to open Shinobu's door and help him out of the passenger side door. It appeared the young neko had fallen asleep.

With a small quiet chuckle, Miyagi undid his seat belt and lifted the petite young man into his arms, using his knee to shut the car door and carried him to the entrance of the Takatsuki residence.

Long ago, he had accepted his fate, to be a pet and more than likely never anything more, unable to make all of his own choices without first consulting the person who owned him. There was, therefore, little he could do to remove himself from Shinobu, for the young neko was now his Master and having been brought up, knowing where his place would be, he had to be obedient. Not that it had always been easy in the past, especially feeling as starved of affection as he had and yet he'd never sought the comfort of another, ever loyal to the one whom owned him.

To his first deceased Mistress and to his last Mistress, he need no longer be loyal to either, for he now belonged to neither of them.

In his arms his young Master stirred, lashes fluttering open to reveal sleepy gray irises.

"Mi...yagi..." murmured the sandy haired youth, rubbing his cheek against the older neko's shoulder, "I love you," his eyes closed again.

Even those few small words were able to form a tiny hole in the wall he'd built around his heart in the years that he had been with Risako. Yet still, he thought himself too old for Shinobu and that the little neko would soon grow tired of him, despite whatever reassurances he might try to give him. Perhaps, had he been a handful of years younger, or better yet only a couple years older than Shinobu he may have had the confidence to believe those three little words. Words that not even Risako had spoken to him after their initial six months together, in the beginning.

On rare occasion, when Risako had not been home, though her being anywhere but home was quite frequent, Shinobu would spend time with him. He'd never really understood why, when the kitten seemed to be popular amongst his classmates as they were always calling.

"Shinobu, wake up. I don't have a key to the house anymore."

Once more the sandy eared Somali neko opened his eyes, brows slightly furrowed, then finally he seemed to notice his position in Miyagi's arms, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. "Miyagi, put me down!"

Miyagi did as he was bid, smiling as he noticed that Shinobu was a bit flustered, watching as the smaller neko pulled a set of keys from his pocket.

Shinobu looked thorough the keys –- the few that he had, till he came across the house key. On his key ring there were two, removing one he handed it to Miyagi. "This is your home... still, but your room will be... different," he took Miyagi's hand and dropped the extra house key he'd been carrying into it.

"Thank you, Shinobu-chin," he turned toward the door and unlocked it, holding the door open for Shinobu to walk into and he followed behind him. His eyes were drawn to the subtle sway of Shinobu's hips. He could not help but wonder what would be expected of him, though their conversation back at the pet shop had him feeling the slightest bit of anxiety. In all his years he'd never been with another male, but he'd always thought that if he were to be with one, that he would top rather than bottom.

Had Shinobu been serious, kept running through his head and if he had, did he expect him to be prepared for that so soon after giving him the response of, "_Am I not your Master?"_ Perhaps, he thought as he shut the door behind him and followed Shinobu into his bedroom, he'd soon find out.

Shinobu fell back onto his bed, watching Miyagi as the older neko sat in the chair that was next to the bed. He realized his new pet was still weary of him and any possible intimacy they might share, the wound of being cast aside no doubt still too new and too raw to trust in him. Though he wanted to pull the other onto the bed beside him, even if it were just to be held and hold in return. As long as Miyagi were there, that he was his, he'd remain content -– for the moment.

He'd heard Risako last night as well as the night before last, when she had told Miyagi that she was through with him and he wondered himself if Miyagi was completely aware of the truth behind Risako's absences. That it wasn't really work that took her away from home so often, but one or more of her various suitors, if one could call her fuck buddies suitors. He could have told Miyagi, but did not wish to cause the other any more anguish than he'd already suffered.

Both of the neko's within the youngest males room recalled the words Risako had spoken.

Risako's dark gray eyes had narrowed, her mouth pursing as she practically growled at Miyagi, though she could not sound as catlike as her mother or brother whom themselves were neko's like her pet. She'd held up in her hand, with yet another negative read test, waving it around, "See Miyagi? You're useless! In all the time we've been together, we've not had one positive sign, not one offspring together and I've been to the doctors. And do you know what they said? They said I was fine! It's your fault!" though she'd never shown Miyagi the papers that would show him the results of his fertility test. He'd not even asked for them, for surely Riskao had read them and therefore had had reason to say it was his fault.

Shinobu hadn't seen what was going on, had only heard, but he'd thought Riskao had gone overboard and could have been less cruel to Miyagi. Especially with what she'd said after, though, because of that Miyagi was now under his care, in his custody and Risako would never be able to harm him again. She'd _never_ be able to own him again for she had relinquished all rights and he had signed the papers at Nihonhani Neko Shop, making him Miyagi's legal Master. He would allow no one, least of all his sister to take the man, the neko he loved from him, ever.

Still in both their ears rang the horrible words of Risako the bitch, whom had not always been a bitch, but something had caused the irrefutable change somewhere along the line of her life. "I'm through with you Miyagi. I'm finished, I'm done. I don't need anyone as useless as you as a pet. In the morning I'm having my parents drop you off at the _pound_. Still, I doubt anyone would want someone whose sterile, especially a neko and too you're quite old to be sold at a pet shop," she'd scoffed before storming out of the house and into her own car, speeding away.

Shinobu noticing the forlorn look in Miyagi's eyes, he placed one hand over his, "Miyagi... did you... love my sister?"

At the question, Miyagi was taken aback, but he was honest as he told him, "Honestly? No, though I cared for her, but there was never a point where I loved her."

"Have... you loved anyone?"

"I have, back in the days of my early youth. She was my first Mistress and she taught me so much. I was sixteen when she bought me and seventeen when she passed on. She knew she was dying, but I didn't care, I wanted to be with her for as long as I was able," he smiled softly, sadly, "but we only had one year and in that time she was so often in the hospital."

"Do you... love her still?"

"I do, I don't think I'll ever stop loving her, she was my first love."

"Then, I want to be your last love, your greatest love."

Miyagi frowned at Shinobu, "Just because you say that, doesn't mean that it'll happen," though he had wondered if he might be able to love Shinobu, he didn't want the other to think he'd give in quite so easy, especially so early on in their Master and Pet relationship. Were Shinobu to turn out like Risako, if he were to love him, to love him more than even his first Mistress, it would tear him apart far more than the death of his first love and certainly a hell of a lot more than being cast aside by Risako.

"Then I'll have to try hard, but Miyagi," he sat up on his knees near the edge of the bed on which he was upon, "I really do love you..." he noticed the time and asked, "uhmn, but you must be hungry since its lunch time. Would you like me to make you something?"

Miyagi shook his head at the mention of Shinobu _trying_ to make something. "No no, I'm the pet," he used that as an excuse, "I'll go make something. You're tired after all, you were asleep in the car, so get some rest while I go cook something."

The sandy haired male frowned, "You just don't want _me_ to be the one cooking."

"Eh, well no, not after your sister told me you nearly burnt down the house a couple of times."

Shinobu scowled.

"Maybe next time, but I have to warn you I _don't_ like cabbage."

Shinobu blinked, "That's all I know how to make."

"Then I'll teach you how to make other dishes, but for now, just relax while I make us something to eat. What would you like?"

"Strawberries...but I can't have them... so anything else would be okay, I guess," he still wasn't pleased that Miyagi wouldn't let him make him something. Though if Miyagi were to teach him how to cook –- did Miyagi even know how to make anything himself he wondered, but if he were to teach him that meant Miyagi would be in close proximity to him in the kitchen during those lessons. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

Miyagi arched a dark brow, "No strawberries...though you love them don't you?"

"I do, b-but they have this peculiar effect on me," Shinobu's face even now looked like the color of a strawberry minus the seeds.

It then dawned on Miyagi the reason why, Risako having once told him and too one of the very reasons that Risako had tried to keep Miyagi and Shinobu away from one another at all times. She hadn't trusted him, though he'd never given her a reason to distrust him. "As I recall your sister telling me, when you were about twelve, you ate an entire bowl of berries and entered your first heat, which doesn't usually come until one is sixteen."

"Yeah..." whispered Shinobu. "I only eat them in small doses and only during summer vacation. I wish I was able to eat them every day though," he sighed softly.

Miyagi nodded and stood up, gently stroking one of Shinobu's neko ears before walking toward the door. However he stopped as his hand was about to turn the knob of the door when he heard a loud muffled whimper behind him, back on the bed where Shinobu remained.

"Shinobu?" He questioned as he turned back around to see the young male laying down, head resting against the pillows, his fingers and socked toes curled into the sheets beneath him. Gray eyes had darkened –- they looked almost black, he was about to ask what was going on, when he noticed a particular scent. It had been so feint earlier he really hadn't noticed it, but he did now.

Shinobu gazed in Miyagi's direction, his face red, flustered with need, the desire to be with the older neko.

"Did you have strawberries today Shinobu?"

He shook his head, "N-no," he whimpered, a small bit of saliva escaping one corner of his mouth and dribbling down his chin, with his tongue he moistened his lips, causing the pink of them to glisten as though he were wearing gloss.

"Were you unaware of your heat cycle?"  
>"I...I've never been in heat before... not without eating strawberries and those only last a couple of hours, maybe a day or two at most." His body shuddered as he tried to tear the sheets beneath him with his fingernails. He frowned, "I'm going to miss school."<p>

"You might, but isn't it a holiday? You have a week off at least," though it was possible for a heat to last up to two weeks instead of one, "and I'm here Shinobu-chin. However I think we need to eat first, then I'll help relieve you," he heard the younger neko moan, saw him growing even more red at his suggestion.

Shinobu whimpered again, his body arching upward, "So hot..." he complained as he tore the buttons of his school blazer.

Miyagi smirked, "Go ahead and take everything off Shinobu, I'll be back in a few minutes," and with those parting words, he left the room, taking Shinobu's set of keys and locking the door. He wanted no one else to see his Master like that, looking so wanton, so... _beautiful_ and the sounds he made without even being touched already had him growing hard.

He was thankful, as he opened the fridge door, that Shinobu's parents wouldn't be back home until late considering the meeting they had to be to in one of the other prefectures. The only person he need worry about, was Risako. He and Shinobu could explain to them all later he determined as he pulled out deli meat, pickles and mayonnaise. Before closing the door of the fridge, he spotted freshly bought strawberries. Considering Shinobu was already in heat, he should be able to have his favorite treat.

While he prepared sandwiches, potato chips and strawberries for their lunch, Shinobu, back in his room struggled to remove his own clothes.

He was far too warm for his liking, tiny beads of perspiration forming on his pale body even after he'd stripped down to nothing but his boxer shorts, flinging every other article of clothing across the room in agitation. The only clear thought he had was wondering where Miyagi was. His body needed some sort of stimulation before he went mad and tore his room apart.

Just at that moment he heard the key turn in the lock, his eyes locked in tat direction as a tall, dark, handsome older neko stepped in, wheeling a tray of food inside and shutting the door behind him.

"Miyagi," he groaned, shyly crossing his arms over his chest, "took you long enough," he muttered, though he was glad to see him and his body, so eager.

Miyagi arched a brow and wheeled the cart over to Shinobu's bedside, "We're going to eat first Shinobu-chin," his eyes lowered, raking over Shinobu's nearly nude physique, "and then I'll take care of that," he smirked, his midnight blue eyes gazing down at Shinobu's lap.

Red faced, Shinobu huffed, "Miyagi!" which had the older man chuckling as he sat down in the chair he'd previously been in and unveiled the fare he'd brought in with him.

Shinobu's eyes were alight with delight at the sight of his most favorite food in all the world, "Strawberries!" His eyes flew to Miyagi as he whispered, "thank you."

Miyagi did nothing more than nod, smiling at the light in Shinobu's eyes.

"Feed them to me?"

At his Master's request, Miyagi picked up a strawberry and leaned forward toward Shinobu, brushing the tip of the berry slowly over Shinobu's lips, teasing him with the small fruit.

Shinobu's lashes fluttered closed at the feel of the berry against his lips, his mouth parting to reveal his teeth, parting more when Miyagi placed the berry between his parted lips. Slowly his teeth sank into the flesh of the small red fruit, a gush of sweet berry juice filling his mouth as he took a bite. His eyes slowly opened, the small strawberry halfway eaten, licking his lips of any stray juice.

Miyagi, "Don't do that Shinobu, that's my job," he said gruffly, the more he watched Shinobu the more he wanted him. He once more circled the berry, now the juicy exterior was exposed, over Shinobu's lips making them stained red by the juice.

The sweet bit of liquid dribbled down over Shinobu's chin as the young neko finished off the berry with one last bite.

Miyagi set the green stem of the strawberry down on a spot on the tray cart, using one hand to hold Shinobu by the back of his head as his own dark head bent. His tongue swiping up over Shinobu's chin where the thin line of red had run, till their lips met and locked, Miyagi's tongue dipping into Shinobu's mouth.

Never before had he ever tasted anything quite so sweet as Shinobu's strawberry juice covered mouth as his tongue stroked across that of Shinobu's. Their tongues rolled around each others, Miyagi's free hand gently stroking up over Shinobu's arm and shoulder, brushing his fingers down along his spine.

When he pulled back, effectively ending the kiss they shared, save for the string of saliva that connected their mouths, their tongues together he heard Shinobu whimper in what sounded like a pleading tone, "More."

With their lunch, for the moment forgotten, his mouth once more met Shinobu's.


	7. Their Heated Frenzy

**Their Heated Frenzy**

* * *

><p>As Hiroki and Nowaki exited the building of the Nihonhani Neko Pet Shop, he was unable to shake Nowaki off of him, the younger, taller neko still clinging to him as though he intended never to unhand him. Truly, he didn't understand the other, having only less than fifteen minutes ago, met.<p>

"Would you let go of me!?" He growled, though his question, his demand served no purpose as he felt his neko ear taken between a set of teeth and gently bit into, causing him to gasp.

The brunette in the arms of the dark navy haired neko trembled, his face heating as he pressed his legs together till his knees were touching. The sound of the beat of his heart he could more than just hear in his head, he could feel it, the blood in his veins rushing through the one-way traffic as the rate of his heart accelerated past its usual normal and even beat. He could not recall having felt so unbalanced before, around anyone. What was it exactly, about Nowaki that had his stomach in knots he wondered quietly to himself.

He could also feel his pants growing unbearably tight, constricting his growing erection, of which, he wished none to see as he hurriedly clambered into the limousine waiting outside for them. The youngest prince and princess of the Usami Royal family had told him that he could take the limo back home to the palace, where he currently resided and had now for any number of years. He was comfortable there and, if his new _pet_ were to try anything funny that he didn't like, to go beyond mere disobedience, he could at least call upon a royal guard. That was, if he found there to be a need to actually call upon one.

Even in the confines of the long and roomy limousine, Nowaki still insisted upon holding his new master, whispering into his ear, "You smell so good Hiro-san."

Hiroki, once more began his struggles to disengage Nowaki's embrace from around him, wanting to suddenly sink into a hole in the ground. "Idiot! Don't say such stupid things!" He need not be reminded that he was releasing pheromones and it was all this, _this _idiot's fault! His heat cycle wasn't yet due, but because of _him_ he'd so quickly and irreversibly entered into an early one. Which had _never_ happened before.

Yet while his mind told him to do as he had always done before, lock himself away in his room and suffer through the agony it brought, his body protested strongly. The organ that hung between his legs, confined by the clothing he wore, ached, heat pooling in his loins.

Nowaki sighed softly against the older males head, his warm breath against the top of Hiroki's human ear, causing a few strands of hair to rise from the brunettes head before falling back into place.

When Hiroki turned his head to glare at him, his mouth parted at the sight of the deep ocean blue eyes and the smile on the younger neko's visage. Quickly, he forgot what he'd been going to say, to yell at him, the only sound he made, a small whimper.

The taller of the two seemed to understand, embracing the smaller against him, though their seat belts did not help, for they were in the way of what they both wanted even if at least one of them, could not say it aloud.

It was then a lucky thing for them, when they arrived at the palace of the Usami Royal family.

Hiroki was the first to exit the vehicle, with the quite tall neko who'd shared the ride with him, whom followed, not far behind him, into the castle.

Nowaki was curious, as to why Hiroki lived within the castle, yet was unrelated to the royal family. However he did not voice this question as he followed after the wildcat neko whose head was bent so that his bangs covered his eyes from the view of the servants they passed in the halls and the winding staircase.

They walked down the hall of the seventh floor, not, but one servant in sight as they came to a halt when Hiroki stopped outside of a cherry wood door.

"Hiro-san?" voiced the unknown breed of neko, with unusual dark navy hair and neko features, when they continued to stand outside the door.

Hiroki had been trying to regain his composure, one word, one touch from the other however had all his resolve weakening, disappearing in an instant. He said nothing to Nowaki as he dug into the pocket of his now far too tight pants, at least too tight where his crotch was concerned as he pulled out the set of keys he carried.

Nowaki tilted his head slightly to one side, smiling as the little wildcat fumbled with his keys until he'd found the one that fit the lock of the door and shoved it open.

Standing inside the door, holding it open, his arms crossed over in front of his chest, he mumbled to his new pet, "Come inside," unable to make eye contact with him, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be able to hold back from attacking him and they needed no witnesses with the door still open.

Nowaki gave a dip of his head, removing his shoes as had Hiroki, placing them off to the side inside the room, just past the entrance. Once inside he turned to look at the shorter neko, watching as the door was closed and the lock was slid home.

Hiroki turned to walk toward his bed, but just behind him stood Nowaki, whom he bumped into, but before he could fall backward, long strong arms caught him, holding him against a well toned physique. He felt too, something hard, poking into his stomach as he was held in the arms of his gift from Princess Kishiko.

Pulling back, he wasn't sure whether to yell at Nowaki or pull him down for a kiss. He quickly tossed aside either idea as he moved around the taller neko and undid his tie, his body felt too hot to be wearing so many clothes. "Inside the bottom drawer," he pointed to one of the armoire's off to one side of the room against one of the walls, "get a box of condoms out."

Not once had any of them been touched and it had not been _his_ idea to purchase them in the first place. Oh no, it was his _friend,_ Akihiko, who every couple of months while he himself was out at the store bought some for him too, despite the fact he'd not been with anyone.

He'd found it rather odd, that Akihiko bought various sizes, even after Hiroki had told him to quit, or during one drunken stupor what size fit him best. However, Bakahiko, continued to buy them even as he had to throw them out when they never got used and thus expired.

He didn't notice the tall neko's frown as he opened the dresser and took out the box labeled XXL.

Nowaki wondered, as he looked through the unopened boxes, how many lovers Hiroki had, or had had considering there were so many boxes and each one a different size. Whomever they were, he was going to make certain, that afternoon, that Hiro-san would want no one, but him. He could do nothing about those who had come before him in Hiro-san's life, but he would be the only one now and for all his tomorrow's.

Turning around to gaze at Hiroki he smiled, "Hiro-san..." he forgot what he'd been going to say as he watched the brunette unbuttoning his shirt, allowing the sleeves to slide down and reveal his shoulders. The white shirt fell to the ground along with the tie. He could not take his eyes away from the bronzed, toned skin or the matching light brown-pink nipples.

Hiroki looked up when Nowaki spoke that nickname, which had irritated him at first, but it seemed the other would continue to insist upon calling him it, and right at that moment he didn't mind it at all. However what he did mind was being stared at so intently. His nipples tingled as he noticed just where those cobalt blue eyes were staring.

"Turn around!" His face heated, though he kept his arms from covering his chest, he wasn't a female! Though he had to curl his hands into fists to keep from doing so.

Nowaki sighed, "But Hiro-san, we'll be seeing far more of each other than that."

"I don't care, turn around!"

"Why are you so shy? Not when you must have several lovers."

Hiroki blinked, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment over Nowaki staring at his naked chest. "What are you talking about? I don't have any lovers."

"But... all those condoms..."

He frowned, but he couldn't really _blame_ him for thinking that, even if he wanted to shout at him that he was an idiot. The conversation was putting a damper on his arousal, though considering he was now in heat, he knew it would take, only, something small to set him off again.

"Listen Nowaki, I don't have _any_ lovers. I never have, unless you count my own hand," he looked away, his face growing red once more. Taking a deep breath he looked straight into the beautiful blue of Nowaki's eyes with the cinnamon red of his own. "Akihiko always buys me a ton, and before you go thinking its because he wants me, he doesn't. He and I, we're just really close friends. I don't know if its a joke to him, or he's actually trying to encourage me to find someone, but I usually end up throwing them all away, but he just buys more while he's out buying his own. Or maybe, if I do find someone, he just wants to make sure I have protection on hand. Do you understand?"

Once he was finished talking he turned his head away, having talked about something far too personal, but he hadn't wanted Nowaki to misunderstand. Although really it should not have mattered, Nowaki was a pet so need not have questioned him as he had and he, himself, need not have answered him as he had.

That knowledge, had Nowaki's mind reeling, Hiro-san, had _never_ had a lover. That was something he'd not expected, he'd believed the older man would have had at least _one_ lover somewhere in his past. However, knowing that he would be the first, that Hiro-san had never been anyone elses, that he'd only be _his_ had his cock growing harder. Harder than just the sight of Hiro-san and the scent of his pheromones had.

"Hiro-san!" He growled as he quickly dispensed with his clothes, the box of condoms dropping onto the floor as he pulled the shirt up over his head and tossed it onto a nearby chair. His pants soon followed, the button of the fly flew off to some dark corner of the room.

Hiroki's eyes widened as he fell back onto the bed, his legs no longer able to support his weight as he was transfixed by the sight of Nowaki undressing, even as he fumbled with the zip of his own pants. Once undone he sighed in relief as his cock was released of its confines. He made no move to finish the removal of his pants, his focus on nothing else, but the tall blue eyed neko undressing hurriedly, aggressively before him, standing near the end of his oversized bed, compliments of his perverted childhood friend.

His eyes widened further as his eyes traveled down the length of Nowaki's body and stopped at the sight of the others massive erection as the younger neko dispensed with the pair of jeans that he wore. His mind screamed to get out of there even as he felt his own cock twitch excitedly.

He was unable to move or to speak, though he nervously laughed as Nowaki bent down to retrieve the box, before straightening and moving toward the bed, and him. Hiroki's eyes caught sight of the label of the box held in one of the large neko's hand, he gulped as he noticed the size, '_XXL? He's going to kill me!'_

Yet his body didn't seem all that concerned, to which he cursed the treacherousness of his own flesh, so far aroused that not even his worrisome thoughts put out the flames of his need. His body still very much wanted Nowaki, even if, knowing how big he was, he did not.

He wondered too, why exactly his new pet thought that _he'd_ be the one topping him. Although perhaps, because it was that while he was in heat, Nowaki was not and more often than not, those who found themselves in heat, found it easier to bottom, their body crying out to mate and be mated.

Nowaki kneeled at the end of the bed and slowly crawled up beside the brunette, gently brushing his lips over that of the wildcat's. "Hiro-san, why do we need to use condoms? I can assure you I carry no disease, for I've been with no one else before myself and they tested me at Nihonhani."

With a frown, as he felt his pants and the boxer briefs he wore beneath them slowly removed he grumbled, "Because, I don't want to find myself carrying kittens."

Nowaki as he slowly removed the remainder of Hiroki's garments, he bent his head to brush small tender kisses over each inch of the other man's flesh as it was bared to his viewing pleasure. As Hiroki's cock was exposed, his tongue flickered over it once, a small smirk forming as he heard the other neko's surprised gasp and the slight buck of his hips.

"Why don't you want to carry any kittens Hiro-san?"

"Because, I don't want to be the one carrying them. Nor do I want to wind up like my father and do to them as he did to me." It was difficult to speak, not just because he wished not to linger upon events of the past, but because of the things that Nowaki was doing to his untried body. Never had he thought to feel so much pleasure and with that he had forgotten, momentarily, his anxieties over just how big Nowaki actually was.

Nowaki paused his ministrations, "What did he do to you, did he..."

"What? No! He didn't do _that!_ But...he grew bored of my mother and sold her to someone else when I was eight," it was also when he'd met Akihiko who'd moved in across next door with the rest of his family when the castle was finally renovated to live in once more.

At that Nowaki frowned, sometimes he wondered about the people of Neo-Japan. His Hiro-san must have been a very sad and lonely little boy after that. He listened as Hiroki continued. However, he gently continued to caress and kiss Hiroki's ankles, his feet his adorable toes once he'd tossed the rest of the other males clothes across the room, leaving them both nude.

"And then the bastard, he sold me off when I was only fourteen! He had income enough to where he never need have sold me off, but he didn't want me anymore I guess. I think it was just to use me to hurt my mother, or he just liked hurting people including his own flesh and blood."

The more Nowaki heard of Hiroki's father, the deeper his anger grew toward the man who had caused his cute little wildcat so much anguish. Though if Hiroki had been sold, what was he doing in the palace was the only thing that didn't yet make sense. At least not until he heard the brunette continue on with his explanation.

"Although, since I wasn't of legal age for that horrible scum he sold me off to, he was unable to do anything, not that he hadn't talked about what he would do when I finally was of age," he shuddered recalling all the sick things that his one and only owner had filled his head with.

Nowaki in the midst of nuzzling Hiroki's knee, paused to gaze up into the glittering russet of the wildcat neko's eyes. He wanted to comfort him, to love him, even more than he previously had upon first sight of him.

"At least I had my one good friend, Akihiko to rescue me. No one defies a pissed off prince of the Usami clan, although he bought me four quadruple what my father sold me to that _scum_ for."

At that Nowaki frowned, did that not mean that Hiro-san belonged to the second prince of Neo-Japan's royal Usami family, but it seemed the brunette was not yet finished.

"Akihiko gave me back my freedom, apparently my mother had set aside a trust-fund for me that my father couldn't touch. I was able to go to school with that, though I can never repay Akihiko's kindness, not that he ever wanted me to. I've lived here ever since, unable to locate my mother and having had no desire to return to my fathers custody. So, don't go thinking I and Akihiko are any more than friends."

With everything the smaller neko had told him, his heart felt torn for the pain his Hiro-san had suffered, and while he'd worried about Akihiko there for a bit, he was somewhat reassured. He smiled adoringly at Hiroki, "Hiro-san, I'm glad he's such a good friend, or you and I might never have met," he proceeded to kiss Hiroki's sensitive knee.

Hiroki felt his face burning with heat, though it didn't feel as on fire as where Nowaki touched him, kissed him, setting his nerves ablaze. At the kiss he felt along his knee, his leg jerked, though Nowaki was quick enough to miss getting injured by the movement.

He mumbled, "I-idiot!"

Nowaki however took no offense, smiling as he sat up to rip open the box of condoms and take one out. He smiled at the brunette as he pinched the reservoir tip of the clear latex and slowly rolled the material down over his erectile cock.

Hiroki's heart began to beat more erratically than he could ever recall it having done before. Turning onto his stomach, his chest against the sheets of the bed, with his ass in the air and his tail arched up so that the tip of it touched one of his neko ears, he sank his teeth into the pillow.

Behind him, he heard Nowaki chuckle, releasing the pillow he growled, "You'd better not be laughing at me!"

"I'm not Hiro-san, but you're just _too_ cute."

Before he could retort he felt two large warm hands caressing the cheeks of his ass. His body trembled nervously, biting into the pillow once more.

He felt a moist wet tongue run up over the center of his back to his neck, Nowaki's heated breath against his human ear, "Hiro-san, do you have any lube?"

Hiroki wondered why he need ask that, their physiology, unlike that of male humans, as neko's, did they not produce their own natural lubricant at least during the time that one was in heat? That was what he'd been taught, that was what he'd discovered during his moments before while he was in heat, alone as he explored his own body to discover the truth. At no other time however, did ones body, at least if they were a male neko, produce any natural lubricant.

"Why?"

"Even if your body produces a natural source, you said this is your first time didn't you Hiro-san?"

"It is!"

"And I'm... rather big, so I only want to make it as easy and as painless as possible as I can."

Hiroki whimpered at the reminder, oh how well he knew, by sight alone, just how _huge_ Nowaki was, especially where it counted in matters regarding what they were about to do. Nervously he asked, "W-was there a-a sample in the b-box?"

Nowaki picked up the box that was to the side of them and to Hiroki's relief saw him pull out a single tube. It wasn't very large, but it was the length of the box, so it should be enough, thought the two lone and naked neko's on the extra king sized bed.

Unscrewing the cap, cobalt blue eyes gazed down at the wildcat whose fingernails were already curled into the sheets that covered the mattress beneath him. His only thought was how adorable Hiro-san looked, biting into the corner of a pillow, his eyes squeezed shut, though his tail swished back and forth.

"Hiro-san," he spoke in a low deep aroused voice as he slicked the water based lubricant over his condom covered cock. They'd talk about having kittens together later, but right then and there he wanted to make love to the little wildcat neko.

Hiroki's eyes widened as he felt the liquid gel dipping down the crack of his ass, feeling Nowaki use his fingers and thumb of his free hand to spread spread his cheeks apart. He bit into the pillow harder, saliva pooling there, soaking into the pillowcase.

"Hiro-san," he heard Nowaki whisper from above, behind him, "you're even cute here," the growl that rose in his throat at that soon turned into a guttural moan as he felt one of the other mans fingers slip into his tight hole. He groaned as he felt first one knuckle and another pass the ring of muscles within him.

"Uhnnn!" Was the only sound he could make, his teeth still clamped down on the pillow, though his body had been pressed forward, till one arm wrapped around his waist, held in place.

His eyes widened as he felt another finger slip into him, and those two fingers began to move back and forth, thrusting inside him. When the other male touched a particular sensitive spot inside his quickly moistening passage his mouth parted, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as his lashes fluttered. Saliva dribbled down the middle of his lip, over his chin and clung to his chin before slowly drizzling down onto the pillows beneath him as he lifted his head, tilting it back as he cried out in ecstasy, it felt like nothing he'd ever had chance to experience before. He wondered then, how the younger neko could so easily find that particular pleasure point.

Nowaki smiled against Hiroki's neck, nibbling along the chords to one side, leaving several little love nips and bites down over the older neko's shoulders, "Found it," he said huskily in delight, his doctors training had paid off in more ways than one. Though he'd never expected to use the knowledge he'd gained for a moment like the one he was currently experiencing, and really, considering his concentration, never in any way at all.

Hiroki tensed at those words, "S-shut up!"

Nowaki purred softly, "Okay Hiro-san," but as he said those words he pulled his fingers out from the male resting on his hands and knees and positioned the head of his cock where his fingers had just left, after coating the inside of him with the lubricant.

The brunette tensed again, but the other gently with one hand caressed his shoulder, stroked his back, gently squeezed one cheek of his ass, slowly getting him to relax while pressing his way inside him.

When he felt Nowaki lodged deep inside him he shivered, "Uhnn, Nowaki..."

"Yes Hiro-san?"

Feeling the larger male starting to move he gasped, "D-don't move. N-not yet!"

However his demands fell on deaf ears as he felt Nowaki thrust into him despite telling him to wait. With each successive thrust his body was bounced forward, before Nowaki, holding his hips, pulled him back while he thrust forward into him.

Hiroki's eyes widened and then closed, his russet eyes darkening to a deep crimson, his mouth opening as he moaned aloud and then clenching closed, his teeth at times gritting together. However when Nowaki began to pound into him quicker, harder, the head and rigid veins of his cock glided across his prostate, making it difficult for him to think, to speak, to breath as he panted for air.

Nowaki growled, grunting each time he thrust forward into Hiroki's ass, his only thought was about how good it felt to be so deep inside him, how deliciously tight and warm it was having Hiro-san's inner muscles wrapped around his cock. As he felt the muscles of his abdomen quiver, tightening, tensing he reached around with one hand to tweak one of the smaller males nipples, eliciting a moan from him.

His hand slowly moved down over Hiroki's nicely toned pectorals, his fingers brushing lightly down over his stomach, naval and abdomen as he pressed tiny kisses over the back of Hiroki's neck and shoulders. As his hand descended further, his fingers brushed over his Hiro-san's telltale arousal. He wrapped his hand around Hiroki's erect organ and began stroking his length, jerking him even as he continued to thrust faster and faster into the tight heat.

Hiroki threw back his head as he felt Nowaki's hand wrap around his throbbing, aching cock that had begun to grow purple with need, until finally both of them came, together, Nowaki biting into a patch of flesh that connected his shoulder and neck.

They exclaimed each others names at the same moment, cum spurting onto Hiroki's chest from his own release, while Nowaki's release was caught by the condom he wore.

"Hiro-san!"

"No-nowaki!"

They both panted as they began to slowly calm down, Nowaki pulling out of Hiroki and holding him spooned against him.

As they lay there quietly, the erratic pace of their heart slowing down to a normal and even pace, they both thought that what they'd shared had been amazing and may have been even more so, if not for the insistence of using a condom.

Hiroki, too tired at that moment to speak, sighed softly, closing his eyes.

Nowaki smiled softly, nuzzling the back of Hiroki's earlobe, whispering, "Hiro-san," he purred, wrapping his dark navy blue tail around the chestnut brown of Hiroki's, "I love you."

As the older of the two fell into a light slumber, he hummed softly as though in agreement, in acknowledgment.

Nowaki just held him more tightly, possessively as he whispered, "Mine," before he too closed his eyes to nap along side _his_ little wildcat.


	8. A Nekovian Appears

**A Nekovian Appears**

* * *

><p>The night before when they'd arrived in Neo-Japan just outside the Bunkyo district, the man who stood outside the building of Nihonhani Neko Pet Shop, had had his little brother with him. Currently wearing a frown, his ocean blue eyes, a shade darker than his younger brothers, was cast toward the door as he growled to his driver, "Wait here."<p>

His little brother, whom had inherited their late fathers neko trait had forgotten to take his papers with him so that he wouldn't be caught and sold to some pet seeking individual. He'd already stopped early that morning at any number of pounds and other pet stores. Yet none of them had born fruit.

Straightening his violet tie and dusting off the sleeves of the dark blue pinstripe suit he wore, he walked past the automatic sliding glass doors into the building where he'd had his driver park outside of.

He glared at the shopkeeper as the man came up to him, "Have you a neko who looks very much like me in your establishment?" His eyes glittered with warning, least the man not think him serious. He was after all, himself, not a neko, though his younger was. Had he not been, he would not at that moment be searching for him.

The shopkeeper nervously shook his head, "N-no. We do not."

He arched a brow suspiciously at the man, towering over him, "He was quite tall, perhaps a little shorter than I, but he had dark navy blue hair, only a half shade lighter than mine. Did you _ever_ have any neko here, more specifically this morning that looked near identical to myself, save many for his neko features of which I have none?"

When the shopkeeper nodded his head and nervously explained, "We did... just this morning, but he, he was bought."

"Was his name Nowaki?"

"I, did not get his name until the papers were signed, so I don't remember."

"Find them then," he growled.

"He's well within the age of being sold off, he had no identification card on him to indicate he was _not_ to be sold."

Looming over the shop employee, he arched one dark navy blue brow, while the other furrowed, a dark aura seeming to radiate around him. "We are not of Neo-Japan! Of course he would not have such papers, however," he removed from the interior of his business suit jacket a scroll and revealed its contents.

There upon it was a picture of Nowaki, his birth certificate and station in life.

Upon seeing it the shopkeepers jaw slackened, his mouth agape. Nervously he rang his hands together as they began to sweat just a little, "We, I did not know. He said nothing."

"And would you have believed him had he said so?"

"We-ell," the shopkeepers orange eyes looked off to the side, "no, I suppose not. It's been twenty years since last a Nekovian visited this country."

"Right, not since the treaty was signed between us, you'll be lucky if my little brother is unharmed, otherwise this incident may well result in war, seeing as I am the soon to be King of Nekovia."

He watched as the shop keepers adams apple bobbed, the man swallowing clearly in nervous agitation. He, however, felt no remorse for the fear he had inflicted upon the lowly subject. To him, anyone who sold or purchased a neko was beneath him, nothing but scum. It had been the very reason why twenty-two years ago, just as his brother was being brought into the world, his father had declared war upon Neo-Japan in fear of them harming his land and his newly born neko son.

That had lasted all of two years, the details of which, he did not recall himself, though he'd been ten at the time the treaty was signed and since then Nekovia and its people had been in isolated from the rest of the world.

He watched as the shopkeeper looked through the data and handed him the papers that had been signed for Nowaki's release.

"It indeed is my little brother, Prince Nowaki Kusama Shahzad. So, he belongs to someone named Kamijou Hiroki does he, I would like to meet this _man_."

However he was curious as to what other neko's he'd find within the establishment, now that he had located his younger sibling. He'd have his driver take him to the Usami Palace to learn of the relationship between this Kamijou Hiroki and his brother and too why he lived in the Castle of Neo-Japan's royal family.

Placing Nowaki's Nekovia papers along with that of what the shopkeeper had given him back in the interior pocket of his jacket he walked down the hall, glancing into the holding rooms. All, but one of them were empty. Considering it was National Neko Day, it was no wonder the place was nearly devoid of all life.

He came to a halt at one of the display windows, gazing in at a small set of twins. He could not tell whether they were male or female wearing such unisex clothes. However neither of them looked to have breasts, but even a female, especially a young and undeveloped one didn't necessarily have breasts either.

If they _were_ female, he had no interest in them, despite their plum colored hair and their intriguingly colored eyes, unlike anything he'd ever before seen.

He turned to the shopkeeper who was still standing awestruck and terrified at his till. Rolling his eyes he sighed, "Would you please come here!"

As the man moved slowly toward him, he dragged his fingers through his dark navy blue hair, darker than even that of his little brother Nowaki's.

"Yes, Prince..."

"Kichirou."

"Prince Kichirou..." the shopkeeper's voice trailed off for a moment, before his attention was brought back to the prince.

"I'd like to know about these two," he pointed to the twins, "how old are they, they look like their twelve."

The orange eyed store employee blinked, "Err, no, they're not tweleve. They're both seventeen years old, soon to be eighteen."

Kichirou nodded, "I see, and... what gender are they?"

"Male, why?"

The soon to be crowned king of Nekovia smiled, casting his dark ocean blue eyes back into the one-way viewing display window. "Because if they were female, I'd have no interest in them," other than setting them free, but then he'd have to take them back to Nekovia and he could not rescue all the neko's of Neo-Japan. In fact some of them didn't even wish to be rescued from their fate.

"But... I thought Nekovia had a policy against owning pets."

His eyes narrowed as he glanced back at the man once more, "We do, neko's are not allowed to be pets in Nekovia. I and my mother are the _only_ non neko's of Nekovia. Why do you think it is called Nekovia? It is where our race originated, in the deserts of my birth land."

"Then... why are you interested in these two?"

"Because, I came to Neo-Japan, as did my brother, seeking a wife. However in Nekovia we are allowed to have more than one wife and this pair of twins, they interest me very much, especially now that I know they are male."

The shopkeeper blinked, "Wives, but... wives are girls, women!"

Arching a brow, one corner of Kichirou's mouth curled up, "In my country it does not matter if the wife is male or female. The wife is the one who will be giving birth to the kittens. As a King, I need a Queen or in this case a pair of Queens. Now, please bring them out here so that I might meet them."

"I cannot bring them out, but if you wish to, you may go inside with them."

"And how do I know you will not trick me and lock me in there so that no news ever reaches my homeland?"

"Do you take me for an idiot?" Growled the orange haired male with black stripes through his hair. "Your people know where you went, if the suspect foul play they'll declare war regardless of whether or not _you_ are they to agree they do so."

"Ah, you are a clever one," he took the key from him and went around and down another hall till he came to the door that was the only one lit green. Unlocking it he stepped inside to look at the set of twins who were sitting on a set of plum colored beanbags and playing cats in the cradle with a piece of string.

They seemed rather quiet as they smiled at one another, taking turns as they tried to follow the different steps. At their feet was several small balls of yarn and a foam ball that they could toss to one another.

He slowly walked up to them, and knelt between them, looking from one to the other as he gazed at them, unsmiling, for he _never_ smiled, smirk maybe, but smile, no, as he greeted them. "Hello."

The dark violet haired twins jumped, startled, their copper eyes flying to him as the string fell and their arms wrapped around each other as they shook from the fright he had given them.

One of them, with a slightly feminine voice asked, "W-who are you?"

The other gazed at him wide eyed and said nothing.

"I am going to be your _husband_."

Two sets of copper eyes blinked, their eyes growing saucer wide, shinning like newly policed pennies.

"I see I've shocked you, but please, tell me your names."

The one who had not yet spoken, had a quiet shy low voice, "My name is Ume and this is my twin brother, Yuu."

"Which one of you is older?"

The small, plum color haired twins glanced at one another, "We're the exact same age."

"How can that be?"

"We were conjoined at the hip when we were born, very thin though so the surgery was easy. However it is also the reason we had to become pets when became of age."

Kichirou nodded, "I see, well tell me, how would you like to be my wives?"

"Your... wives!?" they questioningly exclaimed, "We're not girls!"

"But you will be the ones to carry our babies, Ume, Yuu."

"But...why would you want to marry us? We're just... pets."

"Because neko's as pets are illegal in Nekovia."

"You live in Nekovia?" asked Yuu, the one with the small feminine twang to his voice.

"I do. And as soon as I saw you," and knew they were male, "I was interested in both of you. You're both adorable and I want to take you home with me."

Ume and Yuu gazed at one another, being a _wife_ instead of a _pet_ was far more appealing, even if they found the word _wife_ itself to be unappealing, as they were not girls. They'd been mistaken for little girls, especially Yuu, often enough as it was. Yet neither had thought someone would wish to take them both. Not everyone could afford more than one pet and some did not wish to have two, or already had so many they were only allowed, but one more.

The expectations they'd been raised to accept didn't seem much different from that of being a pet, so silently they agreed and turned their eyes upon Kichirou.

"We accept."

Kichirou felt himself smiling, he couldn't remember the last he had smiled, even at his little brother or his mother as he stood up. "Then I shall have the shopkeeper prepare the paperwork so that I might sign and take you home with me. However first I need to find my little brother. Apparently he was sold this morning."

Ume and Yuu tilted their head, "Why was he sold?"

"He's a neko as all but myself and my mother are in Nekovia and he forgot to carry his royal papers."

The twins blinked, "R-r-royal papers?"  
>Kichirou chuckled, "Ah, did I forget to tell you? I am a Prince of Nekovia, the first prince and soon to be King. Now that I have found my Queens all will be well at my coronation," he frowned, "as long as I can find Nowaki."<p>

Ume and Yuu could barely believe what was going on and so quickly too. It seemed that their soon to be master, or rather their soon to be husband had been in a rush and had just decided that they would do. They wondered silently, if they would be able to meet Kichirou's expectations and demands.

Ume whispered into his twins plum colored neko ear, "I'm kind of scared now, we're going to be Queens. That sounds hard."

Yuu nodded in agreement.

Kichirou had apparently heard them, "Do not worry, my mother is still alive and can teach you all you need to know about being Queens." He gently stroked a neko ear each, "Now come along with me my little fiancee's, we have much to do before we depart for Nekovia, first and foremost finding my brother, as well as a wife for him. Although I already have an idea who that wife would be," he pat his chest where the papers of Nowaki's heritage and that of his sales paper within the shop rested inside a pocket within his pinstripe suit jacket.

He was glad to note that the man who worked at the shop had already begun preparing and had ready the papers for Ume and Yuu's sale and release.

Yuu held tightly onto Ume's arm, both of them still worried about whether or not they'd made the right decision. Yet even if they had said no to Kichirou, he could still have bought them and they'd have been unable to make a protest, unless he was found to be abusive, for they were no more than mere pets. Although, they would be more than that in Nekovia. They would be something they never imagined they'd be even in their wildest dreams, the spouses of a King.

They wondered what being a Queen would entail, but at least, they would have Kichirou's mother to guide them.

Yuu whispered to Ume, "I hope his mother will like us," to which his twin nodded in hopeful agreement while Kichirou finished singing and sealing the paperwork so that he could legally take them from the building of the Nihonhani Neko Pet Shop.

Kichirou holding a copy of the documents signed, he placed them where he currently kept all important documents on his person. "Let us go my little loves," he smiled to the twins, just the sight of them made him smile.

He offered each of them an arm, and when they each took one he walked them out of the building and to his awaiting car.

The driver casting him an arched brow in silent question as he opened the door for the three of them. Ume slid in first, Kichirou second and Yuu last before the driver shut the door and got into the drivers seat. Once everyone was buckled, the doors securely shut tight and locked, they were off.

"Driver, to the Usami Palace," he gave him the directions as he had found on the paper signed by an Usami Kishiko and then a Kamijou Hiroki.

Noticing the twins yawn, he wrapped used his hands to bring their heads to rest against his shoulders, "Take a nap my little Ume and Yuu, I'll awaken you if necessary."

As they closed their eyes, he smiled, finding them utterly adorable. They'd look cute he thought, in Lolita garments, maid costumes and other cosplay. Though they would look far more lovely in the robes of the desert land, or rather something else entirely, but it would have to wait until they were back on his families large royal jet and headed home.

It took less time than he'd thought to arrive at the gates of the palace, about forty-two minutes or so.

The gatekeeper asked, "Who are you?" And when Kichirou flashed him his identification papers he quickly opened the gate and let his driver drive through them before closing them behind.

Kichirou gently brushed a small kiss over each of his future mates foreheads, "Ume, Yuu, wake up."

Both of them stretched their arms back behind their heads as they softly mewled in protest of being awoken from their little cat nap.

With a chuckle, he smiled, "Okay, time to get out of the car." The driver had opened the door on Ume's side, so he was the first to exit the vehicle followed by Kichirou and then finally Yuu, who was still rubbing one fist over an eye.

Knocking on the large door outside the palace the doors were slowly opened and a butler led them to the visitors waiting room and went off to alert one or more members of the royal family.

The tall human male sat upon the couch, Yuu laying his head against his lap, to which he ran his fingers through his short hair, the other twin resting his head against his shoulder, to which he wrapped his arm around him and hugged him closer against him.

Moments later, a young female neko with long silver flowing hair and light violet eyes entered the room.


	9. Their New Home

**Their New Home**

* * *

><p>The twins, whom belonged to Princess Kishiko gazed excitedly out the windows of the limousine that they traveled in. Hisashi seemed to be the more excited of the two, whereas Akuro sank bank against the seat, boredly casting a glance out the window. Although he held an interest, a flicker of a small flame for the silver haired beauty that was the princess of Neo-Japan, he still had one very big and very real problem, <em>Ueno Eri<em>, first pet of the princess. Not that he would have cared much about that, as he and his brother were pets themselves and Eri had been with Kishiko for several years before she had decided to purchase himself and Hisashi.

Oh no, that was not what he couldn't stand! It was his younger twins coy little glances directed toward the golden eared European Burmese neko whom he'd disliked upon sight. Hisashi was _his_! No one elses, he'd not allow Eri to lay one finger upon his twin, though he did not notice Eri's lack of interest in Hisashi, the golden eyes directed only upon Kishiko. Though, every now and then Eri would throw a warning glare in his direction as though silently demanding that he behave. Akuro however, was not one to easily give in and obey just anyone and there was no way in hell he was going to follow _that_ neko.

His arms wrapped around Hisashi possessively, whispering in his ear, "Why are you looking at him like that?"

Hisashi gazed at his elder twin brother, releasing a small sigh, "Akuro, can't you see how absolutely gorgeous he is?"

At that question, Akuro's dislike of Eri only continued to grow, wishing that the European Burmese neko did not exist, or at least did not belong to the same owner as himself and Hisashi.

"But Akuro," he lightly brushed back a strand of Akuro's hair, whispering into his siblings ear, "I love no one more than I love you."

The only thought that popped into his head, was that he and Hisashi could not fully enjoy one another. That instead of them taking each others first time, that it would be Eri whom got Hisashi when he never could. Even the consolation of the princess, their mistress, did not lighten the heavy anguish, which felt as though it were constricting his heart. The one person he loved in all the world, he could not have, because of the laws by which they all had to live.

Had their father remained with their mother; had their mother not grown ill after their triplet had perished, not long after she'd turned five, then perhaps they too would have been free. Their father however had been married to another and had never officially purchased their mother. However there mother had been the daughter of two doctors so she need not have ever been sold as they made over eight million yen (_the equivalent of a hundred thousand dollars_) yearly. Yet hard times had befallen all of them when their mother became ill, their grandparents using all their savings to try and help their daughter live till a cure was found.

Yet their mother had still died two and a half years ago, neither of them ever having known their father past the age of two and because of the costs they couldn't even go to college. Which had meant their grandparents raising them to be pets had been the right decision in case of the situation which they now found themselves in. Then, then he could have had Hisashi all to himself, because there would be no way he'd be looking at someone else were he able to fulfill him in all ways.

Still, they'd never be allowed to reproduce together so they'd each need a vasectomy in order to prevent the birth of any kittens that they might accidentally have, but it would have been a sacrifice he'd have been willing to make, for Hisashi was all he needed. He'd always thought his younger twin was everything to him, never felt like he'd need anyone else - ever, though it was impossible now as the pets of someone else.

He noticed the prince sighing, even as they passed the high voltage security gates. Yet he held no grudge against the silver haired prince who looked like an older, taller and more masculine version of Kishiko.

Prince Akihiko was the first to leave the limousine while Princess Kishiko turned to speak to the twins that she had acquired at the Nihonhani Neko Shop.

The princess smiled sweetly at the pair of brothers, "Welcome to the Palace of the Usami Royal Family." She turned to nuzzle Eri's cheek before speaking again, "And Eri and I will give you two a tour and discuss the rules by which you need to live by as my pets."

Akuro and Hisashi nodded. Akuro however wished they did not have to have Eri along with them, fearing that the more Hisashi saw and heard of Eri the less he'd want to be near him.

Eri, of the four remaining in the vehicle, was the first to get out, offering his hand to Kishiko and helping her from the car. Being the gentleman he was, he offered his hand to Hisashi whom took it, despite Akuro's glower.

When Eri offered Akuro his hand, the chocolate point Himalayan neko ignored him and got out of the limo himself to stand next to his brother.

Eri however did little more than frown, gazing down at Princess Kishiko with a smile when he felt her hand touching the side of his arm.

The older and taller of the small group offered his arm to Kishiko, which she happily took, the twins following behind them.

Hisashi whispered to Akuro, whom he noticed was glaring daggers at Eri's back, "Akuro, please, don't ruin this for us. I don't want something to happen that will take me away from you, nor you away from me."

"Are you sure you wouldn't?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep staring at him, even his backside! And I'm standing right next to you!"

Hisashi sighed while they continued following the Princess and Eri into the palace. "And I told you, you're the only one I love, but we belong to the Princess now. And Eri belongs to Princess Kishiko which means we will likely be able to enjoy both of them. Don't think I don't notice the way you keep looking at the Princess, when you're not annoyed that I'm staring at Eri. I'm sure that if I hadn't been staring at him before we met him, you would have been interested in him too."

Akuro rolled his eyes, shaking his head. This was something he guessed he was going to have to get used to, but it still didn't mean he liked it. "Are you sure you're not going to fall totally in love with him and forget all about me?"

"I would _never_ do that, but what about you and the princess?"

"You know you're the one I love Hisashi, why would you even think that? Besides, I wouldn't want to do anything with her, unless you were also involved."

Hisashi smirked, "Hmmn, that would be fun," but before either of them could continue discussing the matter they came to a halt behind their new owner and her first pet.

Kishiko pointed out a room that they'd come to on the ninth floor, "These are my quarters. There are three more bedrooms connected. This one here is mine," she showed them a bedroom that had been painted in light pink with white trim and just a splash here and there of a color that matched her irises and pupils. There too, was a very large canopy bed, of which Akuro and Hisashi had sworn could have possibly fit up to as many as ten people, at the very least, eight. There was a cherry wood vanity set and a couple of matching chairs with floral seat and back cushions.

She pointed to another door, though it was open and through it one could see the room was painted in white with light lemon trim. The bedspread was goldenrod with a bit of silver which matched the furniture of the room, though the wood used was mahogany. "That is Eri's room," though Kishiko imagined that soon Eri would not be in need of his own room.

Hisashi smiled, "The coloring of the rooms fit nicely with the two of you."

Kishiko grinned, "Thank you Hisashi, I picked the color schemes out myself. You and Akuro will also need rooms."

Akuro murmured, "Would it be possible for I and Hisashi to _share_ a room?" He did not wish in any way to be parted from Hisashi and even though it had at times been difficult, he had always slept in the same bed as his twin.

He heard his brother gasp, as though in fear that, that sort of suggestion would be frowned upon, especially as their relationship with one another had already been revealed earlier to the princess.

The princess blinked up at them, perhaps they were as close as they had mentioned and neither of them had been joking. She would need to speak with them both about that further, but preferably when Eri was not also in the room to interfere with any decisions she might make regarding the pair. However, she saw nothing wrong with them sharing the same sleep space. "I believe that could be arranged."

Akuro heard Hisashi's sigh of relief, though caught his brothers glare, he however just smiled at him with a wink. When Hisashi sharply turned his gaze away, he growled noticing just who his twin had set his sights upon, yet again.

Kishiko gazed at the twins, "I believe we should have a bonding session in the large bathing area, just the four of us, later." She reached up to brush back long wild dark brown hair back, "And too, we'll need to style your hair to something more appropriate for the two of you. I'm not sure you'd look as good as Eri does with long hair, at least a trim and a new style."

Eri nodded in agreement, "Yes, you two need to look more presentable, you are the pets of a princess now, after all."

Hisashi smiled, "I think that would be nice," he held a lock of his hair up between his eyes, "it is rather longer than I'd like."

Akuro however glowered at Eri, not minding the princesses suggestion, but when Eri had spoken his fingers had curled inward till his hands had formed into fists. His nails however dug into his palm when Hisashi agreed so easily. He was having none of that as he growled. "You're not fucking touching my hair, its fine the way it is!"

Kishiko blinked, but before she said anything Eri growled.

"You will respect the princesses wishes _Akuro_, you will do as she wishes, she does not need you to go about looking unkempt and as though she does not care for you properly."

Hisashi frowned at Akuro, "Must you be so selfish Akuro?"

Akuro crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm sorry Princess, but I do not wish to get my hair cut. At least not until my wish comes true and really... I like my hair the length it is." Both he and Hisashi's hair reached to their knees and he still planned on growing his out further, even if Hisashi wished to get his cut.

Kishiko sighed softly, "At least a trim Akuro, and a good brushing. I think maybe if you wish to keep your hair so long a braid might be more appropriate."

Eri arched a brow as did Hisashi gazing at Akuro whose lips were pursed.

The reluctant twin nodded, "That would be fine. I'm not too fond of the idea of a braid, but if it means I can keep my mane, then I see nothing wrong with it or a trim to rid me of whatever split ends I might have. Only for you though, princess," he smiled fondly at her.

It sounded as though Kishiko and Hisashi breathed a sigh of relief, Eri however just continued to glare warningly at Akuro, least he should do anything to upset the princess.

Eri wished he could put that kitten in his place, but he himself was a pet and unless Kishiko would allow him to, and he doubted she would, he'd teach Akuro a lesson. A lesson the brat would never forget and he'd be to frightened to misbehave ever again. Still he thought to himself, it would have been better had the twins never been chosen, had Kishiko never gone in search of more pets when she had him. Although Hisashi wasn't all that bad, he was respectful at least, unlike his brother.

Kishiko smiled, "Good, then after lunch I think we'll all go about doing that, though that's not for a couple more hours, we don't however eat lunch at twelve on the dot. Nor does everyone of the palace eat all at the same time, sometimes not even all together in the dinning hall, but its nice when we all do."

There came a knock on the door as Kishiko was trying to explain more of the rules about which the twins would need to abide by in order not to get punished or worse sent back to the pet shop. Although Kishiko felt as though she would never send them back to the pet shop and certainly never to a pound.

Violet eyes turned toward the door, "Come in?"

In walked one of the servants, whom bowed, "Forgive me this interruption your majesty. However we have a visitor, Prince Kichirou and soon to be King of Nekovia."

The princesses eyes rounded, "A Prince...of...Nekovia?" They'd not had any contact with the Nekovian royal family in at least two decades. She walked over to the door, "Are you sure?"

The servant looked up and nodded her head. "Yes, he had his royal papers with him. It appears there is a problem though."

"Then I must attend to Prince Kichirou," she hoped the treaty still stood and that there was not to be a war. Although their relations were so weak, but maybe there was a way to make them stronger.

Though she'd planned to ask Eri a very important question, it would have to wait perhaps until after she'd spoken with the Prince of Nekovia and after they'd all had lunch. First however she had to make sure that all was well between Neo-Japan and Nekovia.

"Please lead me to where Prince Kichirou is Maria."

The servant nodded, bowing once more to the princess before straightening and leading Kishiko down the hall and down the winding staircase.

Each step she took led her ever closer to her goal, meeting a member of the royal Nekovian family and hopefully strengthening the treaty which had been signed around twenty years ago by the Prince's parents and her own along with some dignitaries on either side.

Back in the room where she had left the twins with Eri, Hisashi and Akuro both noticed that Eri had grown pale. Neither of them knew what to say to him, not really sure what was going on.

Eri on the other hand, believed he knew very well what was going on. _His_ princess was going to offer her hand in marriage to the Prince of Nekovia so, he was sure, that the nations of Neo-Japan and Nekovia would be stronger than ever. If that were to happen he would be obsolete, unnecessary and more than likely whether Kishiko wished it or not, released of his duties as a companion and pet to Kishiko.

Akuro, even though he didn't like that Hisashi held an interest in anyone outside of himself, he was none-the-less concerned for Eri and mumbled, "Are you okay?"

Eri's golden eyes however flicked to him, glaring as though he held no trust in him.

Frowning, Akuro shrugged his shoulders and walked over to a chair and sat down to wait for the princesses return.

Hisashi's eyes darted between him and Eri, uncertain as to what he should do, the air in the room tense and uncomfortable.

Kishiko upon arriving at the visitors waiting room she stepped through the door and when she saw three males, two whom she was sure she had seen back at Nihonhani Neko Pet Shop and the tall masculine male her jaw just about dropped to the floor. It wasn't the _very_ androgynous twins that had her in a state of temporary shock. He looked almost exactly like the gift she'd purchased earlier that day for her brothers best friend Hiroki, minus the neko features.

Behind her Maria whispered, "Kichirou Kusama Shahzad is the non-neko Nekovian prince, Princess."

Kishiko blinked and gazed at the trio, smiling softly in greeting. "Hello, I'm Princess Kishiko."

Kichirou rose from the couch to take Kishiko's hand and lifted it to his lips to brush a customary kiss over the back of it. "And I am Prince Kichirou, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Princess Kishiko." He released her hand gently.

The princess blinked at the gesture, but it was not something that was uncommon, although she was curious as to know why he was there, but the resemblance to Nowaki was startling. She was, however, about to find out why as Kichirou spoke.

"I believe you purchased my baby brother this morning from Nihonhani Neko Pet Shop."

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't know," though to be sure she had to know, "but what is your brothers name?"

"Nowaki Kusama Shahzad."

That was what she was afraid of, no wonder he had only told them his given name of Nowaki. Hiroki was going to be so upset, she was sure of it.

"And I also believe you gifted him to one Kamijou Hiroki," in Neo-Japan ones surname was always given first, but in Nekovia it was always the given name which was given first as was the case of several other countries.

Kishiko nodded, "That is true, this... isn't going to affect the treaty is it?"

Kichirou shook his head, "No, it shall not, unless this Hiroki has in any way harmed my brother."

"I doubt he has," though Hiroki was known to have a short fused temper, but upon hugging Nowaki she was certain he'd be the one to calm and tame the one called Kamijou the Devil at the University where he'd been employed for a handful of years now. Plus Nowaki was bigger than Hiroki, but that didn't mean Hiroki couldn't hold his own.

Kichirou smiled, "Well then, please bring them to me. You see I and Nowaki came here originally to find ourselves wives. I have found mine, these two little kittens."

"They're too young."

"They're nearly eighteen."

"Eighteen? They look like they're twelve."

"True, not that I mind."

The entire time Ume and Yuu remained quiet, afraid to say anything and not wishing to interrupt as they held each others hands nervously.

Yuu whispered into Ume's ear, "The princess is very beautiful. Wouldn't she make a better wife for Kichirou?"  
>Ume frowned slightly but then whispered back, "He likes men Yuu, so we don't need to worry about being sent back to the shop because he might fall for her."<p>

Yuu was comforted by his brothers words and snuggled against him, cold now that Kichirou wasn't sitting between them.

Kishiko sighed, "Well then, if Nowaki came here for a wife, why is he with Hiroki?" She had no idea that Ume and Yuu were young men rather than women due to their appearance and attire. Had she hugged them however she would have known, though adoring to hug every neko she came into contact with she planned on hugging the pair of them when she got the chance. Right at that moment however the conversation she was having with Kichirou was very important.

Kichirou, "I believe Hiroki, upon further inspection, might prove to be a worthy wife for my brother."

"But... Hiroki is a man," she blinked and then recalled that even men who married a tribe leader or king or something along those lines was always considered the wife in the lands of Nekovia. "Oh... oh my..." she placed her hand over her mouth, giggling.

"Please do not say anything to Hiroki however that he will possibly be Nowaki's wife. I would rather wait till we're in Nekovia if we can get him on the plane to attend my coronation. That is of course, if I deem him suitable."

Kishiko nodded, "I shall not tell, but I don't know if Hiroki would be up for traveling," not while he was in heat, but they could try. Still Hiroki she knew was not going to be pleased by the news that his new pet was a prince and therefore could not be a pet at all.

She took Kichirou's hand, "Please follow me, I do not believe Hiroki will be willing to leave his room, as soon as Nowaki started touching him he went into heat."

Kichirou smirked, "Well then, perhaps I will have to allow their unison even if I judge Hiroki to be a poor choice for Nowaki. The possibility of new kittens in the family lineage would be nice, though I do plan on with my dear Ume and Yuu having several."

Kishiko smiled, hoping Kichirou would like Hiroki and that Hiroki would not be his usual stubborn self and try pushing Nowaki away.

Reaching the floor and the room that one could find Hiroki on, she knocked on his door. Kichirou however opened it without warning and stepped inside to see his brother holding a smaller brunette in his arms, apparently snuggling each other after they had just fucked.

Two sets of eyes turned toward the door. One pair of ocean blue eyes widening, "Kichirou!?" the other set of cinnamon brown, a scowl on the mans face as he growled, "Who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing in here Kishiko!"


	10. Getting to Know Him

**Getting to Know Him**

* * *

><p>The silver haired man came to a halt outside a wooden door that looked to be birch with a mahogany stain.<p>

Although it was not the door itself that had his mouth agape in awe, but when the door was opened to reveal a bedroom unlike anything he'd ever before seen. There were toys everywhere, it did not look like the bedroom of a fully grown prince but that of a little boy.

"Usagi-san," he called the man out of habit as his brother had always referred to him by that nickname, "are you sure this is the correct room?"

The second prince of Neo-Japan turned his head to the side and gazed down at the nervous neko arching a brow, "I'm sure I have the correct room, how could I _not_ recognize my chambers?"

Large green eyes stared into violet, blinking, "This is really your room?"  
>Akihiko nodded.<p>

"Oh... wow, uhmn..." he didn't know what to say, he didn't wish to offend the prince, his brothers friend, but he thought it odd. Even he had never had so many toys and certainly nothing like the room he saw before him. There were model aeroplanes, toy spaceships and stars hanging from the ceiling. On the ground was a very long train track that went around and under the bed with a currently running toy engine making its rounds. There on the shelves were a variety of teddy bears and one enormous one on the bed with a green bow tied around its neck. The floor was littered by a variety of other toys be they stuffed animals or action figures. It wasn't exactly dirty, but it was rather cluttered. There was still room to move around though.

Finally Misaki managed to get out, as a toy rabbit began to beat on a set of drums, "Why all the toys?"

"Because I wanted them."

One corner of Misaki's mouth twitched along with the corner of one eye, thinking to himself, '_Typical of a spoiled brat.'_ He wondered if perhaps he should just back out now entirely of the idea of becoming Prince Usami Akihiko's pet. Although when he'd been held in the older mans arms earlier he'd felt a sense of peace, of comfort that had calmed him. He wondered if perhaps it were part of the Royal families special abilities, the very reason the family had long ago been chosen to rule Neo-Japan back in her infancy.

So it was possible they couldn't just tell the personality and integrity of a person they hugged, but were also able to make calm the person they hugged.

The older of the two place his hand atop of the younger males head and ruffled the strands, "Don't over think right now Misaki. Come inside so we can put your things away."

Misaki hadn't brought _everything_ with him, as they'd placed it all in storage, until Takahiro returned and could reclaim their home from the temporary tenants who needed a place to stay for the next few months. That way Takahiro still had a place to return to if his job did not become permanent as had been a possibility, that his transfer wouldn't be just for six months, but longer. That would however be decided later by his employers.

Already he missed his brother, he was with a _stranger_, even if he'd heard about him often from his own older sibling the second prince of Neo-Japan was still a stranger. Why had he agreed to this he wondered again and again silently in thought while the prince in question took his bag and placed it next to an armoire which had twelve different beanie bears on it, one for each month of the year. Inside there was empty space for his clothes which the prince was taking from his bag and placing inside of it along side some of his own clothes that hadn't fit in his large walk-in closet on the opposite wall.

There appeared to be a book sitting on the bed stand, and Misaki wanting something to distract him from the questions looping about in his mind as to Usagi-san's proposal to be his pet he walked over and picked it up. It was quite pink and flowery.

_'What kind of book is this?'_

He recalled his brother had told him that Usagi-san liked to write and had been published when he was nearing the end of his High School career. Though the pen name on this particular book was Yayoi Aikawa though the one beneath it was clearly marked Usami Akihiko as the author.

As he read, his face began to change color, first pallid and then red. He threw the book down, burying his face in his hands, the imagery was far too embarrassing. Not to mention, his brothers name and that of _Akihiko_ had appeared as the names of the main characters, except Takahiro had not been born a neko, but that had been overlooked in the otherwise very personal novelization of _His High School Neko Love_.

It was just wrong to use life so blatantly, but had any of it been based on actual fact, Misaki hoped not. How could he then, realistically accept the prince's proposal of him becoming his pet. Sure it might have been safer than being discovered and then sold off to some stranger who'd never allow him to see his brother again, or worse. Yet if the prince loved his brother and not him, that would only bring pain were he to fall in love with he who could possibly be his master were he to agree to it.

Prince Akihiko turned around as he heard a thud, blinking as he caught sight of where the book he'd written had been flung to the floor. A novel which he'd been rereading to see whether or not he could garner any new inspiration from it, to improve whatever he wrote next for the BL genre. Yet nothing had come of it, he was stuck with what all writers feared most in the world, writers block.

Green eyes looked up into violet. Removing his hands from his mouth Misaki yelled, "How could you? Does my brother know about...about...about that?" He pointed angrily to the ground where the book rested, turned to a page that had an image of two boys in high school uniforms making out.

"It's not based off of reality Misaki."

"Then why write it? And even if it had been based off of reality, you shouldn't so blatantly use a persons name and likeness, that's far _too_ personal!"

Then, even though he was afraid of the answer, he took a deep breath and asked, "D-do you love my brother?"

"I did."

Misaki blinked, "What do you mean by, _did?_"

"In the spring of my youth, I fell for him Misaki, but, because his love could never be returned I slowly fell out of love with him, but he's still a special person, because I loved him for so long."

"You never told him?" Misaki frowned, he was sure that his brother might have been fine with it, but his brother was dense and wouldn't have known unless he was told bluntly and matter of factually.

"No, I did not want things to become awkward. And even though I loved him I still felt as though I were missing something, searching for something I could never find. Yet when I saw you, no, when I hugged you only a short while ago I believed I'd found what I had been seeking all this time," he closed in on the young neko till Misaki was backed up against the edge of the bed and fell backward.

Falling back onto the bed, Misaki lifted himself up by his elbows, gazing up with wide emerald green eyes at the man leaning over him. His face was cupped by two large cool hands.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" He questioned loudly.

The silver haired individual gazed down at Misaki, his head swooping down till his mouth captured the small neko's lips with his own.

Green eyes widened to the point it seemed they might pop out of their sockets, so stunned was the young male at the contact.

Yet he wasn't afraid, his eyes slowly closing, his arms moving to wrap around the back of the princes head as he willingly parted his mouth to allow the entry of a seeking tongue.

The prince's touch was cool and yet despite that, he was beginning to feel warm as the older mans tongue slicked against his. Misaki didn't know why he'd so easily been subdued, any protest that had risen to escape his lips had been halted even before they'd been assaulted by Usagi-san's.

All too soon, the kiss was broken as Akihiko pulled back and stood up, taking from his shirt pocket a pack of cigarettes and taking one out, lit it to take one long drag as the silence dragged on.

Before Misaki could form a coherent thought, Akihiko blew a ring of smoke and spoke, holding one arm by the elbow with the hand of the other.

"You."

It was just a single word, but it had been connected to what the man had been saying before. As it dawned on the Havana Brown Neko what the prince meant, he felt his face begin to heat, his cheeks turning a deep crimson, his eyes tearing away from gazing at him, unable to find his voice in order to speak.

He murmured, "How can you know that, you just met me not even what, an hour and a half ago, if that?"

"And I told you, I know everything there is to need about you. I was attracted to you the moment I looked into your beautiful green eyes," as he said that he noticed the neko grow even more red than before, "and when I hugged you, that is when I learned of your nature and so I've already started falling for you." Perhaps if he had not that type of ability it may have taken longer, it may not have happened at all. However he had and if he could help it, he wasn't ever going to let Misaki escape from him, but he'd keep to his word and wait to hear form Takahiro.

He did not wish to betray either of them, though he'd wanted more than just that kiss he'd shared with Misaki, but a promise was a promise, even if there had been many broken in his lifetime. Mostly, his family had broken their promises to himself and his brother and too, he'd not always been able to make his deadlines for his manuscripts.

There had lately as the deadline approached for his latest upcoming release, been a bit of worry over the fact that he had writers block and no muse with which to use. Although with Hiroki finding Nowaki and now himself finding this adorable little neko, he believed he'd have more than enough material with which to work with.

The little neko in question however, wasn't so sure of him. Misaki was utterly confused by the situation in which he found himself. At least he'd have a week to a month to think about whether or not he wanted to be this mans pet, but still how could he care for him so suddenly and after having been in love with his brother.

"Is your interest in me, because... my brother is with a female neko named Kajiwara Manami?"

Once again the violet eyed man took a puff of what Misaki liked to call, a cancer stick.

"No Misaki. You see whether or not you are a relation to Takahiro, though I realize you are his precious baby brother, if I felt no attraction toward you I would not have cast you a second glance. Then there is the matter of the hug test, if you had not been able to pass it then I would not have decided upon you as the one that _I want_. By that test alone I'm already half way in love with you, the rest is up to you during this next week."

"It could be a month."

"True, but I prefer optimism to pessimism, so I'm hoping," he put out the cigarette in a bear headed ashtray before walking back over to where the neko sat on the edge of _his_ bed, "that you'll decide to be mine," he tilted Misaki's head back by placing one finger underneath the young males chin.

His lips quirked into a smirk as that finger slowly trailed down the middle of Misaki's chin, down the center of his throat, and up and down the nekos adams apple.

Misaki gulped, this man, this prince, Usami Akihiko made him nervous and he wondered how he was going to get through the next week or more while trying to come to a decision regarding the possibility of becoming his pet. A pets duty was to love their Master and to bear their offspring, which meant that they'd be doing _that_. He couldn't even allow himself to think the proper word, though as a flash of the man before him came into his vision his face turned a vibrant shade of pink. Yet it didn't disgust him, but it did however frighten him.

He was in no way ready for that, but if he decided to be Usagi-san's pet, would he want to mate with him right away, or would he at least wait until he was ready?

To himself, '_There's no point in thinking about it! Not yet, not until you've made your decision Misaki. Then you can worry about it.'_

Akihiko sighed softly, "I'd take you know, but I don't wish to lose your trust or Takahiro's. Until you are certain and until we've spoken with Takahiro I shall be content to simply hold you in my arms at night, but I do hope you'll not begrudge me stolen kisses and the lightest of touches."

The havana brown neko couldn't decide whether he'd even want to begrudge him even that little bit or not. He'd enjoyed the kiss, but it had still made him nervous, uncertain as to whether or not the man was going to try and go further with him. Not to mention they'd be sharing the same bed at night as per the Usagi-san's request, despite not having made a final decision yet and not being anywhere near it at that precise moment. Yet the idea of being snuggled up against the novelist was not at unappealing.

At least he'd have someone to hold him when he was lonely or cold, for his brother could not be there to comfort him. In the intervening months, whether or not he decided to take the prince up on his offer, he'd miss his brothers presence, even his voice for he knew Takahiro would be too busy to call him every day as he hoped. Misaki was certain that he would at times cry and though he'd not wish his tears to be seen, perhaps this eccentric prince, the second born son of the Usami King and Queen would take care of him even in moments of sadness.

Thinking about his brother however caused the young neko's ears to well up, already missing him though it hadn't been much more than an hour or so since his brother had made his departure. He wouldn't even be able to return to the comforts of his own home, to what was familiar, not even for a short visit.

Akihiko, noticing the youths sadness, moved the finger he'd used to stroke Misaki's throat with, down his right arm and took his hand, lifting him up onto his feet and into his arms. He hugged the sad little neko close, one hand placed at the middle of Misaki's back and with the other he brushed his hand through soft chocolate brown tresses.

"It'll be alright Misaki," he whispered above him, bending his head to brush his lips over one of the neko ears that matched the youths hair.

Misaki sniffled, burying his face into the shoulder of the taller man, his fingers curling into fists, the material of the princes shirt between his fingers. Several seconds passed before he stepped back, though he was not released fully from Usagi-san's hold.

He tilted his head back and smiled tremulously up into violet eyes.

"Misaki," he took one of Misaki's hands in his, the other falling to his side, "let me show you the kitchen and introduce you to the staff."

Continuing to smile, Misaki nodded, brushing the back of his sleeve over his eyes before being led out of the room. At least meeting new people and possibly getting to help in the kitchen, hopefully with the cooking, would help the time to pass quicker when he could if not see his brother at least hear his voice again. It was almost as though Usagi-san understood.

As he was led to the kitchen by the silver haired prince of Neo-Japan, he couldn't help but feel his heart thumping against his chest.


	11. Sweeter Than Strawberries

**Sweeter than Strawberries**

* * *

><p>Briefly Miyagi thought, that Risako had never even acted half as passionate as the young fawn somali neko in his arms did in that moment. Riskao and this little neko were siblings and yet they were completely unalike. Thoughts of that woman however were soon pushed away as he concentrated on gray eyed youth whom had purchased him earlier that same morning.<p>

He could feel the warmth of Shinobu's tongue mimicking his owns movements, their two tongues tangled together, swirling around each others. One moist organ stroking across the other. Midnight blue eyes gazed down into bewitching gray and he was lost in the depths of their softness, their clear honesty, eyes which even were Shinobu-chin to lie it would be far too easy to tell. Eyes that he felt as though he could gaze into forever and only feel as though a single second had passed.

The Bombay neko felt petite arms encircle behind his neck and clasp together as well as the slightest of tugs on his ebony hair at the back of his head. At the feel he groaned softly into the delectably sweet mouth of the lovely little somali neko.

As their tongues continued to slip and slid against and around each other, their salivary glands produced an access amount of saliva. The wetness of their locked lips from the secretion of saliva began to make wet slick sounds as their tongues thrust back and forth, each male sucking the others tongue into their own mouth. There were moments, where it sounded as though the two were lightly slurping on a straw.

The squishy wet sounds, to Miyagi, reminded him of intercourse, the image of himself thrusting into the body of the smaller neko flashed before his eyes as the sounds continued to intensify. Their mouths so filled with saliva that it began to leak from the corners of her mouths and dribbled down over their chins. The noise they created together echoed throughout the room and the more Miyagi heard, the more he imagined the more turned on he became.

Pulling back from the kiss, his lips only bare millimeters from Shinobu's, a bridge made of saliva continued to connect their mouths for a moment. It did not last for long however as it broke and the majority of it fell onto the the pale males mouth and chin.

_'Beautiful,_' was the one thought which crossed the older males mind as he smiled down at Shinobu, at some point during their wild and frenzied kiss he'd guided the younger neko to lay his head back against the pillows located near the head of the bed.

Shinobu, out of all the times he'd imagined having Miyagi to himself, kissing him, loving him, never had he imagined just how _erotic_ one kiss with him could be. They'd barely done anything in regards to touching except with their mouths and yet he'd felt the heat pooling in his abdomen, stirring his loins to life. His cock, he swore, had never ached even half as much before in all the times he'd gone into heat. Although those times had occurred after he'd bitten into what his parents called for him the _forbidden fruit_, the one he loved so much, but was forbid to eat for what it caused. This heat however was not caused by the delicious fruit.

No, he was sure it was caused by not only his age now, but because of Miyagi. He purred softly and whispered, "Miyagi you're..." his face flushed, licking his lips that despite having been moistened by their messy, sloppy kiss, they had felt dry to him in that moment.

"I'm what?" Asked the older neko gruffly whose eyes pierced down into his.

"Sweeter than strawberries."

Midnight blue eyes widened, blinking and then a chuckle escaped, vibrating warmly against Shinobu's mouth, for their lips were still so close.

"Shinobu," purred Miyagi deeply, his fingers brushing down the fawn somali neko's neck, ever so slowly he undid the white button up shirt, button by button.

Shinobu glowered up at him, "What?" But when the other said nothing and continued to undo the buttons of his shirt at what he thought was a snails pace he growled, "Hurry up!"

Miyagi just smirked down at his master, "As you wish Master," and he tore the remainder of the buttons on Shinobu's shirt, rendering the shirt itself useless as the material was ruined as he flung it across the room. Beneath him writhed the neko who had purchased him, a neko of privilege, whose sister had abandoned him. Only for a moment he thought of getting back at Risako through her little brother, but the look in Shinobu's gray eyes easily melted his insides. Did he, would he really love one like him, someone so much older than himself, he didn't know what was going through Shinobu's mind, but he feared getting hurt, yet again.

If he were to love him, would the love last this time, or would Shinobu be taken from him by the hands of death or would Shinobu grow tired of him as his sister had and send him back to the pet store or worse, the pound.

His hands had paused at the zipper of Shinobu's pants, uncertain that he should even be contemplating falling for his new master. Even this intimacy could send him on a collision course with cupids arrow and he didn't think he could take the hurt again.

A moment later, he felt a set of smaller hands touching his cheeks, the back of the younger neko's fingers brushing against them. He gazed down into gray eyes which looked intoxicated by the moment of lust, though those eyes were serious, bright and piercing.

"Miyagi," whispered Shinobu, "I love you. I have ever since the first year you were with my sister." He reached up to brush his mouth over Miyagi's brow, pulling his head down with his hands. "I love you so much Miyagi, you don't have to do this, just hold me." He brushed a soft and loving kiss over the older neko's mouth, sighing softly as he laid back down.

Midnight blue eyes stared down, wide eyed at the younger male who'd just a moment ago been telling him to hurry up. After a few seconds ticked on by his eyes softened as he smiled, dipping his head forward with a sigh, "Shinobu, you slay me."

"What do you mean?" Gray eyes narrowed.

"You're chipping away the wall around my heart, bit by bit," he undid the sandy haired neko's pants and shifted so that he could tug them off quickly, along with the boxer briefs that Shinobu had been wearing.

He leaned over Shinobu, bending his head down to whisper into his ear, "You're so damn gorgeous Shinobu," so much more than he'd ever imagined and he hadn't imagined at all until that very day. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, taking a pet like me into your life."

He stood up and back, asking Shinobu, "Tell me what you want Shinobu-chin," his eyes flicked down over the delectable body.

The young fawn somali neko shivered at the loss of contact, he himself now wearing nothing but the skin he was born in. Although it wasn't just the loss of the warmth that radiated from Miyagi's still clothed body, but also the glance over the dark haired man gave him had caused the shiver.

Shinobu, however, had very little experience, in fact he had _none_ and wasn't sure what to do. "Miyagi..." he whispered, "you can have me... any way you want..." he placed a finger over his mouth as his cheeks burned with heat, "me."

Miyagi growled and pulled his work tie off, letting it fall to the ground, he slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, smirking at the young neko's whose eyes were glued to him. He saw the youths adams apple bob up and then down.

His sleeves fell from his arms, and then the shirt fell to the ground with the tie.

Not long after his pants and briefs followed and he stood as naked as the day he was born, the evidence of his desire for Shinobu in plain sight.

Gray eyes trailed down Miyagi's body from his glorious black hair, caught by the sexy midnight blue of the older neko's eyes. His eyes continued to move down, taking note of every muscle, every contour of his new pets and soon to be lovers body. However his eyes widened considerably as he caught sight of Miyagi's erection and whimpered.

"What's wrong Shinobu?"  
>"Y-you're so..." he blushed, sitting up on his knees and holding his arms out to Miyagi, "big, but... I still want you."<p>

He took a step toward the bed, leaving his pile of clothes behind, but stopped a couple steps away from Shinobu, "Why do you want me?"

"Because you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen," all the way up to the ears he'd turned red, but his gaze never faltered, as though trying to get the point across that he meant what he said, "but most of all, because... I love you, Miyagi," he whispered the last huskily.

He knelt before Shinobu on the bed, the two wrapping their arms around one another, Miyagi's chin resting atop the younger neko's head. He took one of the neko ears into his mouth and gently bit into it, causing a moan to escape Shinobu. The warm breath from his moan warming the center of Miyagi's chest.

Guiding Shinobu once more to lay back against the pillows, he reached to the side where he'd left the strawberries and picked a large ripe red fruit up and took a nip of the tip. When he felt the juice squirt into his mouth he smirked as he took the little berry and brushed it teasingly over the younger males lower lip, slowly gliding it down his throat to one of his nipples.

Shinobu whimpered, "Miyagi," he gazed up into the deep dark blue of the older mans eyes questioningly, "what are you doing?" he exclaimed irritably.

A corner of Miyagi's mouth quirked, "Putting a topping on my desert."

"I'd rather have you as a _**top**_ping, stupid old man."

"Hey little brat, respect your elders," he circled the berry over the nipple and watched the pink piece of flesh harden before his eyes, reddened by the juice of the berry.

He plucked the green leafy top off and lifted the strawberry to his own mouth, half of it in his mouth and then offered the other end to Shinobu, brushing the fruit back and forth across those delectable lips.

Shinobu groaned, needing Miyagi just to get it over with, but he couldn't resist the offered strawberry, not when it was connected to Miyagi's mouth. He bit into the bit of fruit, his and the other neko's mouth meeting, then separating as they finished the berry in one last bite.

Both their lips were stained in red from the strawberry they'd shared, though Shinobu's was due to the earlier tongue twisting deep kiss they had shared.

The two hearts of Miyagi and Shinobu had both been beating erratically as they'd kissed, thought, touched and undressed. They were both turned on to the point it was almost if not completely unbearable.

Miyagi glanced down between them, "It seems as though we're both close, should I get a condom?" He didn't have any with him on hand, not in this room, but there should still have been some back in the bathroom he'd once shared with Risako.

Shinobu shook his head, "No," he stroked one black neko ear atop his pets head, "just take me, make me yours and be mine." He didn't think there was any reason to use a condom, Miyagi's tests had come back negative and as the Bombay neko was most likely sterile he'd prefer to feel him, naked within him.

Miyagi lifted Shinobu's hips and placed a pillow beneath. "Spread your legs more Shinobu-chin," he watched as his master spread his legs, exposing himself completely to his viewing pleasure. "You're already so wet here," he brushed his thumb over the slit on the head of Shinobu's cock, "and here," his finger stroked downward, gliding over the male's little hole. Unlike the human race, male neko's, at least during their heat cycle could produce a natural lubricant to help with anal intercourse.

Shinobu found another pillow with his arm, off to the side and placed it over his face that felt like it was going to burn off.

Miyagi pulled the pillow away and whispered, "Don't hide your loveliness from me Shinobu."

"I'm not lovely! I'm a guy."

"But you're lovely to me," though Shinobu still continued to glare at him, but a moment later those beautiful gray eyes gazed off to the side and his frown disappeared. Miyagi couldn't help but to smile, then, dipping his head, he flicked his tongue over the nipple he'd earlier touched the strawberry too.

Shinobu gasped, inhaling sharply, his body shuddering, "Miyagi!" He whimpered.

"Hush my lovely Shinobu-chin," he lifted his lower body up by his hips and thrust his hard hot cock into him.

The younger neko cried out, "Ow! Stupid old man, not so fucking fast!" He'd been about to punch him in the shoulders, but instead his fingers dug into the back of Miyagi's shoulders as he panted for breath through the searing pain that slowly ebbed into a dull ache.

In the morning Miyagi would discover deep scratches caused by Shinobu, though the pain from them could not have been anywhere near the experience he'd just given his young master.

Luckily for both of them Miyagi had paused even though it had been difficult, but hearing _his_ master in pain caused him to wince. Obviously the physiology between male and female neko's was a bit different, and Shinobu _had_ been a virgin until that very moment and he cursed himself for not being slower, gentler. Yet it had been awhile since he'd felt any sort of love or affection. It had only felt in the past few years more and more robotic with Risako, just going through the motions even as the times they got together became fewer and fewer and farther and farther apart.

Shinobu purred after awhile, enjoying the feel of Miyagi's cock stretching him inside. Loving the feel of his dark hair brushing against his nipples, while Miyagi's ear was against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. He murmured, "I'm ready... now."

Miyagi's head snapped up and he looked down into Shinobu's eyes and seeing he spoke the truth, smiled and shifted his grip back so that he held Shinobu's hips up, kneeling between his legs. He bent forward to brush a kiss over the youths forehead before beginning to move.

Shinobu's hands fell backward above him as Miyagi thrust into him, the most he could do was moan the others name, "Miyagi!"

The older male continued to thrust, trying to find the gland within Shinobu's ass that would give him the most pleasure. His thrusting pushed Shinobu back again and again into the mattress and pillows. The short sandy blonde hair in disarray, beads of perspiration forming on both their bodies.

Shinobu's hands weaved up and behind Miyagi's head, tugging on the dark hair as he cried out in ecstasy as several thrusts later, the older neko had finally hit his sweet spot.

The youth, never having had that spot touched inside him, not even by his own fingers, when he cried out, cum spurted up between them, only some of it hitting Miyagi's upper torso, the majority of it landing on Shinobu's own upper body and abdomen.

As Shinobu's body shook, his muscles contracting, clenching, even the ring of muscles within his anus. The latter muscles, clenched around Miyagi's cock, over and over, releasing and then holding even as Miyagi continued to thrust.

Miyagi growled, sinking his teeth into Shinobu's shoulder, not quite piercing the flesh as the tightness he felt around his cock caused him to spill his seed within his masters warm, hot, moist hole.

Several moments later, he pulled out of his new lover and nuzzled the fawn somali colored neko ear and whispered, "Master, you were amazing."

Hearing that, the youthful neko blushed once again, though he was already flushed from their heated love making.

Miyagi lay down beside Shinobu, his eyes moving over his masters naked chest, now covered in cum. Swiping his thumb over the warm bodily fluid, he lifted it to his mouth and ran his tongue slowly up his digit and claimed, even as the blonde had begun to fall asleep, "Shinobu, its not I, but you, who is _sweeter than strawberries,_' before he too followed the silently blushing youth into the realm of dreams, with the one person left in the world that might be able to make him love again.

Only time would tell and they had all the time in the world, for as long as Shinobu wished to keep him, Miyagi would stray nowhere and he'd let no harm befall his master. Nor would he allow anyone to steal from him what little happiness he'd been able to find since several years ago.

In his sleep, he pulled the comforter up over himself and Shinobu, whispering, "Mine..." breathily, nuzzling one of the younger neko's temple.


	12. His Pet's Identiy

**His Pet's Identity**

* * *

><p>Nowaki's eyes widened as he saw who it was exactly whom had barged in on himself and Hiro-san. Had they been a few minutes earlier they would have disturbed their lovemaking, but at least now, he had claimed Kamijou Hiroki. His brother could do nothing to prevent him now from choosing as he so desired. Yet it was not he, himself whom Kichirou was looking at with eyes as cold as the arctic circle.<p>

Kichirou arched a brow as his eyes trailed up and down the brunette in his youngest brothers arms, hidden beneath the covers of the bed, obviously nude beneath. At least, for the moment, the one in heat was satisfied, so he need not worry on himself or Kishiko being attacked by the one with raging hormones.

"You are Kamijou Hiroki?"

Cinnamon red-brown eyes glittered, narrowing at the strange man. "Kishiko," he growled, "who the hell is this?"

Kichirou spoke, before the princess of Neo-Japan could get a word in edgewise. "I am Kichirou Kusama Shahzad, son of late King Jaleel and his Queen, Akina of Nekovia. And you sir, have committed a crime. Return Nowaki to me, or you shall bring war upon your homeland."

Kishiko and Nowaki both gasped, the princess placing a hand to her mouth. Either way this situation looked terrible.

Hiroki however, confused as he was, sat up further, the sheet dropping to his lap, his arms crossed over in front of him. Bending his head slightly, his eyes closed, one of his brows twitching as he gritted, "And who are you to tell me to return Nowaki? He belongs to me." Was this man a threat to his newly acquired happiness, the likes of which he'd thought impossible for him, he wondered. Perhaps a lover that Nowaki had forgotten to mention to him that he may well have to deal with. Yet if that were the case, then why had Nowaki been abandoned and left to be sold at the pet-shop, but those sort of thoughts were soon dispelled by what the stranger said next.

"But is it not illegal for you, a mere commoner, though of higher income, to own a prince?"

Hiroki's eyes snapped open, gazing up at Kichirou with a frown, "What are you talking about?"  
>Kichirou smirked, "Well look at me and back at Nowaki, then imagine if he had no Neko ears and tail or if I did have them."<p>

The brunette wasn't sure what the man was getting at, and when Nowaki went to lift the sheet back up around him, he slapped his hand away. His head went back at the big hurt ocean blue eyes and mumbled, "S-sorry..." but he looked his new lover, his only lover over, before turning his gaze back to Kichirou.

Blinking, Hiroki drew in a lungful of air, whispering, "It... can't be," he expelled the breath he'd taken, before turning back to gaze into the ocean blue depths that he'd fallen for hardcore, in but an instant, "I-impossible..." Though he said it, the more he gazed at them, the more the truth sank in. Nowaki's eyes were not as dark as Kichirou's, nor was his hair as dark as the prince in a pinstripe suit. Yet, their complexions were similar as well as most, if not all of their facial features.

"No...waki?" He questioned, hoping that it wasn't true, though he had a sinking feeling that it was, but he did not want it to be so. For, if it were true, then Nowaki would return to Nekovia, leaving him behind. It would either be, because it had all been a _joke_ to him, or because Hiroki himself did not intend to live anywhere else, but close to his best-friend.

Not that he had any peculiar feelings for his childhood friend, Prince Usami Akihiko, but he loved his work and where he lived. He knew no one in Nekovia, why couldn't Nowaki have been a regular neko instead of a prince, if this were even all true.

Nowaki gazed into the depths of his lovers eyes, but could not stare into them long as he bent his head, for he had deceived him. He'd known that if Hiro-san knew, then he might not be able to remain by his side.

"Hiro-san, Kichirou is my brother. It's true that we are from Nekovia."

His eyes narrowed at the neko that should have been his pet, but indeed, it was illegal to own one of royalty as a pet and growled, his hands curling into the sheets, just about tearing them apart as he shook. "What the hell is wrong with you!? How could you not tell me that from the beginning!"

Kichirou snickered as he watched his brother interact with the brunette neko, "I think he's fallen for you Nowaki, scared to lose you in case you return home." His eyes narrowed however as he glanced at Hiroki who had turned his gaze toward him, panting for breath so that he could calm down.

"Kamijou Hiroki, if you wish to keep my brother, you will return with us to Nekovia for my coronation. Otherwise you will never see him again."

Hiroki wanted to wipe that smirk off the man who threatened him with the thought of never seeing Nowaki again. He'd just given himself to him, they had connected on a level he'd never thought he'd be able to connect with anyone. Yet so soon after having found something so precious, so worth treasuring, he was about to lose it.

Kichirou, "However, afterward, if it is Nowaki's wish, you may return here with him, but not until after you have visited Nekovia. Nowaki is a prince after all. One who has always been sought after by others who wished to be his bride, but could not for he had decided to dedicate his life to medicine, living like a monk. Yet you so easily enticed him," he leaned down, his face mere centimeters from Hiroki's face, "perhaps I should try you as well."

Cinnamon irises darkened, pupils dilating for but a moment, before returning to normal as his brows furrowed, his hand searching out something to throw at the smug future king of Nekovia. However he felt long, strong arms wrap around him and hold him tight against a bare chest.

Nowaki shot daggers at his elder brother, "Hiro-san is mine, don't even think about touching him!"

Kichirou chuckled with a smirk, "Do not fret Nowaki, your onii-san isn't about to steal your lover, but he seems rather fun to tease. However if he does not wish to come with us, he cannot be yours and you cannot be his."

The dark haired neko looked into the eyes of the wildcat neko whom he'd decided he wanted to be with, always and forever, even if the other might think the same way. If he did not agree to go to Nekovia, he would be forced to leave him behind for his mothers stake and that of his elder brothers. "Hiro-san?" Though if his first lover, the only one he'd ever want, he was certain, were to go then once they arrived he'd be able to ask him before all if he'd become his bride.

Neither Nowaki nor Hiroki were aware of Kichirou's devious plans for the two, though to him they were not devious at all, but in order to assure his baby brother did not lose the one he'd fallen for. Nowaki, without love, would never have touched him at all and he had no wish to see his precious youngest brother brokenhearted.

Hiroki growled, "I can't go! Not now, not the state I'm in. I'd end up attacking anyone and everyone I came into contact with."

Kishiko, "It's true, he is one of those that are more volatile during their heat cycle. If there were a way to take him, he'd need a private room and for no one, but Nowaki to get close to him. We're lucky we haven't been attacked by him yet."

Kichirou, "Ah but I have the private jet, it does have private rooms that Hiroki could stay in during our travel there and during the coronation, no one is supposed to get close to the prince's anyway, nor their... lovers," he'd had to stop from saying mates or wives, least Hiroki become suspicious.

The princess of Neo-Japan smiled, "Well then, that would surely solve your problem Hiroki?"

Hiroki did not appreciate Kichirou's presence or any of his so called _sentiments_, but he did not want to be without Nowaki, not now. Nor was he pleased with the princess, but one did not go against _her_, or things might get out of hand. Though he was worried about what Nowaki's brother were up to. Yet he could not bring himself to say that he would not go, but to be coerced into doing so with a threat was a low thing to do.

"I'll go," he grunted, stiffening as he felt Nowaki's lips caress the left side of his neck.

Kichirou smirked, "I think, perhaps, I should leave the two of you alone for now."

Kishiko smiled, "I'm glad you'll be going Hiroki, I wish to take Eri there with me, just for a visit and to discuss matters of strengthening the treaty. However I think the two of you have enjoyed enough bonding for the moment."

Kichirou, "Hmmn, that's true, you don't want to make your lovers ass too sore all at once Nowaki."

"Kichirou!" Nowaki spoke darkly in warning and watched him leave the room with Kishiko.

As Kishiko shut the door behind her she peaked back in, watching as Nowaki took Hiroki's face between his hands. The dark haired neko brushed his forehead against the brunettes. The two looked as though they were about to kiss. Smiling she called to them, "Don't forget, lunch is going to be served very shortly, so please join us for that."

Once they were gone Hiroki turned to glare fully at Nowaki, picking up a pillow he shoved it into his face. "I don't like liars! How could you have been so stupid! Don't you know that this could have caused international problems between our nations of birth?"  
>Nowaki sighed, removing the pillow and taking Hiroki's wrists in his hands, "Listen Hiro-san. I love you."<p>

Hearing that Hiroki's eyes rounded, his cheeks heating with warmth, turning them red on the surface.

"Furthermore, would you have brought me here and allowed me to make you mine so thoroughly? Would we have been able to hold one another in each others arms, or would you have ignored me and gone on with your life, without me and I without you?"

Tilting his head forward, his bangs fell over to hide his eyes from Nowaki and his furious blush that had taken over his face. His heart just wouldn't stop its erratic tattoo of a beat. In just a matter of a few hours his life had been tilted on its axis, spinning around and around till he was dizzy with all the new sensations and feelings that had erupted within him. All of it, thanks to - Nowaki.

"Hiro-san?" He heard a tone of worry creep into the other neko's voice, but he could not manage to smile. He was frightened that this would be the last time Nowaki might ever hold him.

Hiroki did not speak, only placed his forehead against Nowaki's chest. He was, as Kichirou had said, a mere commoner with an above average income. Just enough to afford him owning one pet had he so desired. If only he'd kept to his resolve that he did not want a pet, he would never have found himself in this mess. But then, neither would he ever have enjoyed his time with Nowaki. He did not want to lose him, but Nowaki was a prince! He was not worthy and since Nowaki was a prince, then did it not mean that he was or should have at least been the pet, he asked of himself, though no answer came to him.

Nowaki did not think they should join the others for lunch, not when he knew what it was like being in heat and his gorgeous Hiro-san had only just recently come into heat. However their bodies were moist from the sticky beads of sweat that had formed on them during their earlier embrace, when their bodies had joined together.

"Hiro-san, I think we should take a shower."

Hiroki did feel sticky, especially betwixt his thighs where Nowaki's cum had dribbled out from his ass and down his thighs, dripping down onto the sheets.

"Yeah, a shower would be good." He rolled off to the side and stood, naked as the day he was brought into the world. Turning to look at Nowaki, he noticed that the tall neko was already standing. He noticed too, that Nowaki had not a stitch on and ducking his head he went into the bathroom, the youngest prince of Nekovia following behind him.

Once he'd turned on the shower, he stepped back to allow the warmth of the spray to fall over his sticky, sweaty body. However as he took a step back he bumped into Nowaki. At the touch heat once more pooled in his loins as it had done so earlier.

He turned around, with a growl, "Nowaki, fuck me!"

Nowaki quirked a brow, "Hiro-san? We just..."

Hiroki's palms planted themselves against Nowaki's chest, running up over his nipples to settle on his shoulders and behind his neck. He whimpered, giving the base of his lovers throat a nip. "Please Nowaki," he moaned as he rubbed his body against Nowaki's.

Usually he'd not beg, but he knew that Nowaki was capable of giving him pleasure with his every kiss and caress.

He ran his tongue down over Nowaki's chest, circling one of his nipples that hardened slightly beneath the heat of his breath. He trailed slow and nibble like kisses down his torso to his abdomen.

He heard Nowaki inhale sharply and managed a small smirk against his skin before his mouth brushed down the length of Nowaki's cock, that hardened before his eyes just at a single flick of his tongue.

The wildcat neko wanted Nowaki in him, right then and there, wanting it hot, quick and wild. They didn't always need to go slow and gentle. Now that he'd had a taste of what Nowaki could give him, do to him, he wanted more, more, _more!_ He couldn't get enough, especially not right now.

He glanced up as his tongue swirled around the head of Nowaki's cock, holding him between his hands as he purred, "Please Nowaki... I want you inside me again, need to feel you filling me up," were he not so aroused, he would have either stopped himself from speaking those words or run away, beet red.

His own cock was already hard from imagining Nowaki inside him again and what he'd done to him earlier.

Nowaki couldn't complain, nor could he resist Hiroki. The wildcat had already captured his heart and his imagination and now, he shuddered as Hiroki's lips and tongue caressed his flesh. When his Hiro-san reached his cock and flicked his tongue over his length, he could not suppress his desires, his cock springing to life, hard and ready to serve.

Reaching down, he tugged on Hiroki's hair to bring him up and crash their mouths together, before turning the brunette to face the shower wall.

"Spread your legs, Hiro-san," he whispered gruffly against his ear, giving it a nibble, moaning as he heard Hiroki's gasp of pleasure.

Shoving his legs between Hiroki's, he used his foot to nudge against each of Hiroki's ankles till they were spread as far as apart as he wanted them to be. He ran his tongue down over Hiroki's neck, tasting the salt and water on his skin. This was the little wildcat he'd come to love so quickly, found so utterly adorable, he could deny him nothing.

He reached around to Hiroki's front with one hand and brushed his fingers down over Hiroki's nipples, lightly tweaking one of them. His hand continued to move downward, to his stiffening erection, wrapping his hand around his Hiro-san's cock. As he held his length in his hand, he purred into the widlcats ear, "Tell me what you want Hiro-san? How badly do you want it?"

He could feel his smaller, but well toned Hiro-san's body shudder, heard him growl, "I want you to fuck me Nowaki! Now!"

Nowaki lightly bit into the back of one of Hiroki's neko ears, "Now?" He whispered, brushing the tip of his cock against Hiroki's twitching hole. He was still loosened from earlier, but he was enjoying dragging it out if only a little.

The wildcat hissed, growling as he slammed his fist against the shower wall, "Now Nowaki, now!" Hiroki wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, before he'd push Nowaki down and fuck him instead, or ride him like a cowboy and ride him hard.

The ocean blue eyes darkened, his mouth quirking into a smile, holding Hiroki still he thrust his rock hard cock inside him.

Water continued to spray on the couple, droplets slowly trickling down their body. Their hair appeared darker than usual, flattened against their head from being watered down.

Moisture clung to both their bodies, as Hiroki felt Nowaki filling his hungry ass with his big, hot, thick cock he threw his head back. His mouth parted, a deep growl of a moan escaping past his lips as he shuddered with the pleasure of feeling his lover connect within him. His pupils dilated till there was only a ring of cinnamon as his heart rate accelerated, his lashes fluttering, the moisture from the shower clinging to them.

As Nowaki thrust into him, in a continuous, steady motion, he wrapped his hands over the one hand that the dark haired neko had wrapped around his cock. The head of his erection had turned a dark purple, sticky cum oozing out from the tip.

The two gasped for breath with each thrust, each stroke, each moment, until they both came together. Nowaki's seed filled Hiroki, while Hiroki's seed spattered against the shower wall and all over his lovers hand and his own.

Nowaki hugged Hiroki to him, as their bodies started to relax, his now cock, no longer erect, slipping out of his lover.

Hiroki turned around, burring his face in the taller neko's chest as they stood there and let the water wash away the evidence of their coupling.

The taller of the two smiled down at the other, "How about we go take a nap, we'll have the food delivered here. I don't think we'll be leaving the safety of this room for a few days, my needy little Hiro-san."

Hiroki growled, but was too replete with pleasure, to do anything else and Nowaki took it for his silent agreement.


	13. A Royal Lunch

**A Royal Lunch**

* * *

><p>Princess Kishiko, with her knew knowledge, made her way back to the room in which she'd left Eri with the twins, Hisashi and Akuro. Opening the door, she smiled at them, though took note of the two whom seemed to be having a glaring competition. Akuro and Eri, seeing this, she sighed, shaking her head, bemusedly.<p>

The lunch gong had rung though, so she had no time to admonish them. "Eri."

The long haired blonde looked in the princesses direction with a smile that lit his eyes, despite the worry he was feeling over what had happened between his beloved Princess and the Prince of Nekovia.

Slowly she made her way toward Eri and reached her hands up around his neck, standing on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips over his. "It's lunch time and since we have guests, we shouldn't be rude, therefore, we'll all be joining them in the dinning room."

Her violet eyes gazed in the direction of Hisashi and Akuro, "Hisashi."

His blue eyes met hers, "Yes princess?"

"Could you take Akuro with you and go down to the dinning room? I and Eri will be with you in a few moments."

Akuro frowned, wondering why they weren't all going together, but Hisashi, being respectful of their Master, bowed his head and took his hand.

"Let's go Akuro," and whispered into his hear, "I think the princess wishes to have a moment alone with Eri."

While Akuro didn't appear to be pleased, he followed his younger twin out and down the hall, toward the dinning hall.

Eri glanced down at the woman he'd spent most of his life with, his gold ears folded back, flat against his head "Princess... a-are you going...to marry the Prince of Nekovia?"

Hearing that, Kishiko felt taken aback. "Marry...the prince? Oh no! No, Eri, I would never do that," she smiled up at him reassuringly. "I couldn't marry someone I didn't love."

Eri, relieved to hear that, his ears perked up. Though he wondered, whom his beloved Princess might one day marry. Just thinking that, he felt like something sharp had pierced through him, where his heart was located.

Kishiko smiled softly, "Eri," she lightly dusted his shoulders and gazed up at him, with all the love alight in her eyes for him. "It's you, whom I wish to marry me." She reached up to nuzzle the underside of his chin.

Hearing that, the blonde stilled, thinking he must have heard wrong, his heart, skipping a beat. It had to be a delusion, since he wished so much to be able to be tied to Kishiko, forever and always, without having to worry about the other pets becoming her number one and he, getting left behind and forgotten.

"Eri?"

Blinking, he looked down at her, "Yes?"

"So...will you?" She paused for a moment, playing with the tie of his kimono, "Marry me that is..."

So, he hadn't heard wrong! But, then, what was with her getting other pets? No matter, it was the way of Neo-Japan, but at least... he'd be her husband.

His arms went around her, lifting her up in a loving hug. "Princess... of course I'll marry you! I love you so much Princess."

Kishiko chuckled, smiling softly, as her hands clasped behind Eri's neck, their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss. "You can call me Kishiko, you know, Eri."

"Yes Pr... I mean, Kishiko."

He was so deliriously happy, he wanted to dance with joy, but kept himself from doing so, not wishing to look like a fool before his most beloved person in the world, no the universe over.

Carefully he set her back down and offered his arm, "Shall we head to the dinning room?"

Kishiko sighed, knowing she still had to wait till after she turned seventeen to do more with her now, fiancee, Eri. Looping her arm around Eri, she smiled, "Let us do so, Eri."

The two smirked as they passed one particular room, where they knew Prince Nowaki and Hiroki to be, the sounds that were being made, the two were still caught in the throes of passion. But then, Kishiko knew, Hiroki had gone into heat and despite his pride, it would be thrown out the window with how hormonal it made him, as it made all who went into heat.

As they continued down the hallway, the bumped into Akihiko, whom was holding a young neko's hand.

Kishiko frowned, going up to her brother, "Nii-san!"

Akihiko slowly turned around to gaze at her, never letting go of Misaki's hand. "Ah, Kishiko, I see you're with Eri. I believe your other two pets, the twins, are in the dinning room even now as we speak."

"Akihiko nii-san, have you decided on a pet?"

Akihiko smiled, "Yes, but we have to wait to see if Takahiro approves."

Kishiko looked between Misaki and Akihiko and then, gazing up at her brother, warned, "You'd best not have already mated with him. He seems rather young."

Misaki's face burned, as he gazed down, nervously, at the ground. "I-I'm sixteen, n-now. O-of age for a n-neko."

Kishiko frowned, "Most neko's, though I can't come of age until I'm seventeen, thanks to my mother. How long have you been sixteen, Misaki?"

"A...a couple of weeks."

Kishiko blinked, "Why Misaki, that means you're still just a very young kitten!"

But her gaze remained on her brother. "He seems sweet, so I don't want you hurting him."

"I'm not going to hurt him Kishiko," the second born prince of Neo-Japan gazed down at Misaki and smiled, "right Misaki?"

Misaki looked up a minute and then back down at the ground, nodding his head.

"Anyway, we're headed to the dinning room, so that I can introduce everyone to Misaki. Besides that, Misaki wants to work in the kitchen, though I don't want him starting just yet, but if its what he wants I'm more than willing to allow him to. I want to taste everything of Misaki's," he smirked, since he wasn't just talking about the food Misaki made.

Evidently, Misaki himself, had caught on and glared up at him with a frown, "Usagi-san!"

Akihiko just ruffled his hair and turned to lead him into the dinning room, which was where Kishiko and Eri, too, had been headed.

It looked, to Kishiko, that Kichirou, Ume and Yuu had also been shown to the dinning hall. She was glad to have the company and the more relations, even if only just as likeable acquaintances, they had been Neo-Japan and Nekovia, the better things would be, she was certain. Plus, with her brothers best friend from childhood getting to be the beloved of a Nekovian Prince, things were sure to be interesting, but also peaceable between the two countries.

She sat down, in a free chair, one spot away from Akuro, her brother, Akihiko sitting in the chair beside her, directing Misaki to sit beside him. Therefore, it forced Eri, to sit in a seat between herself and Akuro, with Hisashi on the other side of his twin.

Directly across from Kishiko, was her eldest brother, Haruhiko, who wound up sitting with Kichirou to his left and to the left of Kichirou, Ume, followed by Yuu.

Haruhiko looked down the table, at everyone. "Kishiko, who are these people?" He glared at the man sitting to his left. "He's not a neko, so he can't possibly be anyone's pet... unless he had the surgery to remove neko ears and tail?"

Kishiko blinked, then shook her head, "No Haruhiko nii-san. This is Shahzad Kichirou, of Nekovia, the future King. And beside him, are his brides-to-be, Yuu and Ume."

Haruhiko, turning his gaze back to Kichirou, looked him over, but he seemed rather indifferent, though his eyes lit on the two young neko's that Kichirou had chosen to become Queen's of Nekovia at his side, despite the twins being males. Though Ume and Yuu were often mistaken for girls.

"They look like lolita's," was all he said, before returning his attention to his plate before him, waiting for one of the kitchen staff to begin serving.

Haruhiko's brows furrowed, as his plates remained empty, the kitchen staff starting on Kishiko's side of the table. His eyes flickered to his brother and asked, "Who do you have with you, Akihiko?"

Akihiko smiled and held Misaki's hand, "This is my future pet, though we need to speak with his brother, Takahiro first."

"So...you've decided to get a pet. Good for you."

The silver haired prince gazed at his elder brother, but by two years, "You still haven't managed to talk Tamura into being yours?"

Haruhiko's frown deepened, "Must you bring it up?"

Kishiko looked between her brothers, shaking her head, glad that Haruhiko wasn't going to try and steal Misaki, but then, her eldest brother had had his eye on a specific dark sandy haired blonde for quite some time now. Though, with more time in the sun, that doctor's, Tsumori Tamura's hair had turned lighter and lighter.

Just then, the neko doctor they'd been discussing, entered the dinning room, with a bright, sunny smile. "Hello everyone!" He looked around, sighing softly. "Where's my cute little Hiroki?"

Everyone knew how Tamura just _loved_ teasing Hiroki. Of course, it always upset Haruhiko.

Kishiko spoke up though, before Haruhiko could get up and storm out or start arguing with Mr. Tsumori. "Hiroki is with his pet, well actually his pet can't be his pet, since Nowaki is a Prince of Nekovia, but Hiroki went into heat, just by being hugged by Nowaki, so the two are enjoying each others...company."

That, perhaps, relieved Haruhiko, for now, Tamura couldn't try and become Hiroki's pet or get Hiroki to be his, which the blonde had often gone on about, though had never really tried anything nor even asked Hiroki seriously.

Tamura appeared to pout, but only for a minute, before taking the seat, to the right of Prince Haruhiko.

Kishiko could tell, just by looking at her eldest brother, how thrilled he was, despite his unsmiling face, to have Tamura sitting so close to him. But then, she had certain abilities as a female descendant of the Usami family. While others might not be able to notice such minute details, she was able to, as was her mother before her and her great-grandmother before her.

"Haruhiko," she spoke out to her brother, whom looked at her, curiously, while Tamura turned to speak to one of the kitchen staff that had come to him to fill his plate. She mouthed, "You should ask him today, to be yours. Don't just wait for someone else to snap him up."

Tsumori Tamura, was, after all was within an income bracket that kept him from having to be sold as a pet to anyone, especially now that he was a doctor. Of course, if he wished to be someones pet he could put himself in a pet shop or just give himself over to an _owner,_ a _Master_.

Kishiko was certain though, that as much as her brother, Haruhiko, wanted, possibly love, Tamura, Tamura too, felt such emotions toward the dark haired prince of Neo-Japan. If only the two would stop being stubborn and confess to each other. Now, Haruhiko, were he not a prince, of course could have offered to be Tamura's pet, though even if he wasn't, Kishiko couldn't see her brother offering that sort of proposition due to his personality. But, the two of them, obviously had feelings for each other, even if they hadn't quite gotten them out in the open as of yet.

It was at that moment, Eri, whispered into her ear, "Still trying to play matchmaker with those to, my love?"

Kishiko nodded, whispering back, "They're both too stubborn, but especially Haruhiko nii-san."

This time though, Haurhiko decided, seeing that his baby sister now had three pets, his baby brother had one potential pet, he couldn't just sit around and dilly dally, especially not as the one day, future King of Neo-Japan. That was, once his parents, decided to step down from the throne, or worse, which he didn't wish to think about, their lives coming to their one day, inevitable end.

So, with that in mind, he turned slightly in his seat and spoke, "Tamura," which had the other turning back in his direction, whilst their plates and soup bowls were being filled.

He leaned down, so that none but Tamura could hear, "Tamura, I want you to be mine."

The doctor's blue eyes, that sometimes turned an interesting shade of brown, but remained blue more than half, perhaps three fourths of the time, widened. "In what capacity? It wouldn't be just a one time thing? I know you have a propensity for one night stands..."

Haruhiko shook his head, "No, Tamura. I want you to be my _pet_."

At that, he saw the blonde doctor avert his eyes, a twinge of pink rising to his cheeks. To be the pet of a prince, but not just any prince, Haruhiko, whom he'd been lusting after for the past eight years or more! It was more than lust though, he'd come to love the at times affable and oft times cantankerous and moody, unsmiling man. In fact, he smiled even less than the younger prince, Akihiko. Though he knew, both of them smiled.

"I...I'd like that..." he whispered, though knew it meant, losing many freedoms, including flirting, even teasingly, with his patience and especially one Kamijou Hiroki. Then again, even if Haruhiko hadn't asked, Hiroki had a prince as well, though not one of Neo-Japan.

Though he did curse himself, for how weak he sounded, but before he could say anything else, he was taken into Haruhiko's arms and placed on his lap.

Haruhiko smirked as he nuzzled the blonde's neck and looked at everyone at the table, including not just those he knew, but those whom he'd only just met. "Tamura, here, has agreed to be my pet. I think, we'll take our dinner up to my quarters and spend some much needed and far overdue quality time together." In front of the others, after all, he had to refrain from touching Tamura all over and removing his clothes. He didn't intend anyone else to see the cream colored Angora's beautiful, unclothed body, other than himself.

Tamura's eyes once again widened, but, before he could protest, Haruhiko had lifted him into his arms. Despite his height, though he wasn't quite as tall as Haruhiko, perhaps two, maybe three inches shorter than him, he did way quite a bit less, being of a slightly more slender build, the eldest Prince of Neo-Japan was able to pick him up, princess style and march out of the room to his quarters, a couple of the kitchen staff soon following behind them, once they had the pairs meals on a cart to wheel to Haruhiko's rooms.

Kishiko, herself, felt quite satisfied, that yet, another of her siblings appeared to have found their pet and hoped they'd be happy, for she herself was happy. Eri was going to be her beloved husband and now, she had two other pets. While her brothers, as princes, if they wished to, could have up to three pets, she, as a princess, could have up to five. Commoners on the other hand could only have one, some two, if they could afford to have a second one.

She of course, intended to tell the twins, once lunch was over her plans to visit Nekovia with Eri, when Kichirou took his brides-to-be over there as well as Nowaki and Hiroki.

But for the moment, she, as well as others, began digging into their meal.


	14. A Generous Gift

**A Generous Gift**

* * *

><p>Now, that she had decided and had finished her lunch, she lightly dabbed her mouth and fingers, placing the napkin down before pushing her chair back, to stand. She glanced at everyone, whom remained at the table and smiled, giving them a polite bow. "Please excuse myself and Eri, we have much to discuss." Her violet eyes, trailed in the direction of Hisashi and Akuro, to see if like herself and Eri, they were done. "Hisashi. Akuro."<p>

The two similar faces, looked at her, though one had an evident scowl, while the other did not.

The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile, "When you've finished, please meet us back in my quarters. What I have to say, also concerns the pair of you."

Once she saw both of them nod, she took Eri's hand, whom had soon stood up after she had and took her hand, the two walking out of the kitchen, while the kitchen staff cleared away everything, where the two had been sitting.

Akuro of course, was curious to know, what it was the princess wished to tell them. He grumbled, below his breath, so that only the one sitting closest to him, his twin, Hisashi, could hear him at all, "Maybe its that she's getting rid of Eri."

Hisashi turned his head sharply, to glare at Akuro, "Akuro!" He hissed, his ears folding, warningly. "Don't be so rude and of course the Princess wouldn't get rid of Eri. Not from how long she's had him and they seem so very enthralled with each other," he sighed, softly.

"Well both you and the princess have your eyes set on the big blonde, so where does that leave me? The princess and that _Eri_," he growled the name lowly, "will be doing all kinds of things together and since you and are are relations, brothers, twins, we can't do anything!"

Hisashi lightly rubbed Akuro's forearm, "I know, I wish we could, but we can't, unless we want to get in trouble with our Master, Princess Kishiko. I've seen the way your eyes trail after her. You've developed a bit of a crush on her. Never would have taken you to have an interest in the female form."

"Nonsense Hisashi, we're neko's, it doesn't matter if its a male or female. It's humans though, that seem to have all these so called _moral_ or _religious_ codes, not all of them of course, but there are some extremists."

"But, we should respect that of them, as long as they don't try too much to change us, I don't care what they believe and hopefully, they don't care so much what we do."

"Not all of them respect our wishes..."

"I know, but here, at least, everything's fine, right?"

Akuro nodded, though his eyes wandered around the table. Already he missed his owners presence. Couldn't believe that Prince Haruhiko had just whisked the palace's doctor, Tsumori Tamura, away like he had. There seemed to be about three kitten aged neko's at the table. A chocolate haired youth, clinging to the silver haired prince and then two much younger looking twins, sitting to the left of the future King of Nekovia.

His tail swished and turned to whisper in his brothers ear, "Aren't those two terribly cute? They look, as Prince Haruhiko said, like lolita's. I know they look like girls, but, as a neko, I can tell by their scent, they're both male. It's rare to see another set of twins, and, coincidentally, weren't they also sold at the neko shop?"

He felt a light tug on his tail and Hisashi responding warningly, "Best to leave them alone, they belong to a prince of another country, so we can't do anything with them Akuro, otherwise Princess Kishiko will be very upset. What if it were to disrupt the treaty between Neo-Japan and Nekovia?"

Akuro, supposed, that his twin were correct and so, turned to finish what little was left of his plate, Hisashi, already finished, but always waiting for him. He noticed that the other set of twins, were speaking, even if he, himself, could not hear what was being said between them.

Ume whispered into Yuu's ear, "I'm so nervous, Yuu. I still worry about becoming a Queen, don't you?"

Yuu nodded, but, glancing toward Kichirou, sighed softly, whispering to his slightly taller twin, "But, Ume, he's so handsome. I'm more worried about," his face flushed crimson, "whether I'll be able to satisfy him."

Ume's own eyes widened at that, and gave a nod of his head before he and Yuu returned to their meal, Kichirou himself, eating particularly slow as he observed everyone.

Kichirou though, without anyone being any the more aware, slipped his hand beneath the table, to caress one slender thigh, belonging to that of Ume.

At the feel of those unfamiliar hands, as they'd not yet touched him there before, his, Ume's, breath hitched and he nearly choked on a small spoonful of soup.

His copper eyes rounded, as he felt that hand creeping further up his leg, and, when it found its way inside his cloth, covering his abdomen and thighs, he shuddered, trying to stifle a whimper.

Yuu, as he heard his brother whimper glanced at him, seeing how red in the face he was getting and how dilated his eyes. Concerned, he asked, "Ume? Is something wrong?"

Ume just shook his head, feeling that large, warm hand wrap around his cock, he was so glad though, that no one could see beneath the sweeping table cloth, hopefully, no one would have to dive under it to retrieve anything.

Yuu's eyes, identical to those of his twins, glanced in Kichirou's direction, about to tell him that something was wrong with Ume, though his eyes caught the smirk that had played upon the eldest prince of Nekovia's mouth as well as his arm. His eyes grew bigger and bigger as he followed Kichirou's arm, down beneath the table cloth. He gulped, only just beginning to imagine what the prince must be doing to his twin! And right there, in front of so many other people. But imagining it, had his cheeks flushing, wishing he'd been the one to sit next to their husband-to-be instead of Ume.

Kichirou though whispered to Ume, Yuu, overheard, "We'll finish this later, I intend to make sure both of you, enjoy yourselves, with me."

Then, nonchalantly, the future king of Nekovia began to finish what was left of the food displayed before him on his own plates.

Ume whimpered, whispering, so only Yuu could hear, "What a tease!"

Yuu's lilac ears, a notable color among the Chantilly breed of neko, folded back and glared in Kichirou's direction. If he was going to tease Ume like that, he should at least finish it! Or pick him, no, both of them up and take them somewhere more private to finish what he'd begun. Even he'd become aroused, his cock rising to the occasion.

"Kichirou..." he mewled.

His mewl caught Kichirou's attention and the Nekovian prince, turned to gaze at him, "Yes, Yuu?"

"I think you should take responsibility _now_ for what you've done to Ume!" He couldn't bare to see his brother like that, in a bit of pain from being aroused and unable to do anything about it.

One dark brow rose over a dark blue eye, "Oh, should I now? Don't worry sweet kittens, I intend to." He stood up and made his excuses.

Yuu, quickly helped Ume to straighten his robes, before they both stood to trail after Kichirou, to a private room that had been prepared for a high esteemed guest of another country.

Though, there was one very sharp eyed perverted author, the silver haired younger prince of Neo-Japan, who quirked a brow in Kichirou's direction, smirking, in a knowing way. One day, he himself might well be quite as, if not, more so bold with his own Havana Brown neko, Misaki.

Misaki, however, couldn't read minds and nor did he suspect in the least, what his potential, future master, was even thinking. Nor, had he realized what was happening to poor little Ume. Had he done so, he too, would have been flushed, though imaging a much different prince's hands upon his slender frame.

Akuro, almost wished he knew what had set the pair off to blushing, but, now that he was done with his lunch, used the napkin to one side of his plate to wipe away anything that clung around his mouth and fingers. It looked as though Hisashi were doing the same and then, together, they rose at the same time and hooked their hands together, chocolate tails lightly swaying behind them, as they left the room, following in the direction they knew the Princess to have gone.

Once they arrived there, they both stopped, seeing the Princess locked in an embrace with Eri. Although both still had their clothes on, that kiss they appeared to be sharing, looked quite intimate and the sounds the pair were making, made the chocolate point Himalayan neko twins want to back out of the room. Akuro wished to be in Eri's place, while Hisashi wished to be in the place of the Princess, except, reversed.

Kishiko, however, had heard the door open and gently broke the kiss between herself and Eri, standing up straight and lightly dusting her kimono's gown. "Ah, Hisashi, Akuro, did you enjoy lunch?"

The two nodded, watching the Princess and Eri, apprehensively.

When she smiled, Akuro felt a bit more at ease, though his tail remained poofed up, since Eri, was in the room. Everyone seemed to want him, even his twin, so he felt rather, neglected.

No matter how Hisashi tried to sooth him, time and time again, since being bought and brought here, he was never truly, entirely soothed. He'd come to see Eri as his rival, for his twins attention and that too, now, of the Princesses attention.

Kishiko, smiled at them though, extending her arms, palms up, offering them each a hand to take.

Hisashi was the first to step forward and take a hold of one of the princesses hands, Akuro, reluctantly, no matter how very much he wanted to be favored by the princess, took her remaining hand, after Hisashi had taken one.

"Ah, my gorgeous twin neko's. I have some exciting news."

Hisashi's tail wagged behind him, waiting for her to go on.

Akuro's own tail, flicked but once, his ears twitching, brows furrowed as he waited to learn more. What was exciting news to her, might not be so, where he was concerned.

"Eri has agreed to marry me, once I'm of age, as per my mothers request, but that's not all there is. I've decided that, while Nowaki and Hiroki go over to visit Nekovia, with Nowaki's brothers and the twins, Ume and Yuu, that I and Eri will be flying over as well, for a visit."

That, was not at all exciting news to Akuro, nor did he believe Hisashi was exited either, as both their tails, all at once, ceased their motion.

Kishiko giggled, "Aww, will the two of you miss me then?"

Both nodded, though Akuro knew, that Hisashi would be missing Eri as well, if not more so than their master, Princess Kishiko.

"I would take the both of you as well, but that might be too many at once and as Hiroki is in heat, just as a precaution, I want you both to stay here. Besides, I have a very special gift I wish to bestow upon the pair of you."

So, now, the princess was going to bribe them? He didn't at all like the idea of that, though it did mean, he'd get to be alone with Hisashi. That, however, would prove to be quite difficult, since there were certain things he wanted to with and to his younger, slightly shorter, twin. Things that it was forbidden for them to do.

Hisashi, didn't seem pleased either, by this news. However, neither of them knew yet, just how truly _special_ the gift was that the Princess wished to present them with.

Eri didn't know either, what this gift was she was talking about and really, didn't like being left out about it, but, she had asked him to marry her, which was far more important than any gift, she might choose to present the twins with.

Kishiko smiled though, adoringly at her two newest pets, despite how low, both of them were feeling. She could sense it, but hoped that, what she had to say next, would give them a bit of a morale boost, "While Eri and I are gone, I've decided to grant the pair of you permission to..."

Akruo continued to frown, thinking that there was nothing that would uplift his spirit. Although, with Kishiko marrying Eri, that meant Hisashi couldn't actively seek Eri out, especially not without the Princesses permission, but it also meant, that he had to be careful and listen, even more to Eri, like having a second master. He didn't like the thought of that, one little bit!

Hisashi of course, continued to smile, even if he felt that he might not be able to have any particular special intimate time between himself and the blonde European Burmese neko, whom had been Kishiko's first pet.

Kishiko, however, finished, which shocked all three of them, Eri and the twins, not having suspected that she'd allow this, "make love to each other. I would ask though, that you'll be sure to use protection. As the two of you are related after all, it would not be wise for either of you to get pregnant by the other."

Akuro and Hisashi's chocolate brown ears perked upon this new permission. Light, icy blue eyes met that of a deeper blue, their tails beginning to wag, excitedly. This was something they'd both thought, they'd never be able to engage in, with one another. More and more, both of them, were coming to adore their master.

Eri, though, frowned. "Kishiko, are you sure that's wise?"

The princess turned to gaze up at her beloved Eri, smiling softly. "I think I know, best of all, what I'm doing. Just so long as they don't get pregnant, as we'd have to destroy such kittens," she frowned sadly, at the thought, not wishing to destroy any kittens, even if they weren't yet born, of that, "but I believe they'll be responsible enough."

Eri's, gold eyes, gazed in the twins direction, hoping that they would indeed, be careful, after what liberties their master, the Princess of Neo-Japan had given them.

Kishiko, however, grabbed his arm, and smiled, "Well, you and I, Eri, should get a weeks worth of packing finished. I think, Prince Kichirou intends to leave later today or tomorrow morning."

As ever, he was unable to resist Kishiko's wishes, having loved her for the longest time, since the first moment he'd seen her, when they were both very young, the princess herself, only two at the time and he, about seven. Since then, they'd been inseparable, though with her desire to acquire more pets, he'd felt somehow, insignificant, but as her fiancee, their future, looked bright. Though he did wonder, what to do about that scowling neko, Akuro. Hisashi didn't seem too bad, but he was certain, that Akuro was going to prove to be quite the troublemaker.

Once they'd left the room, the twins turned to each other, their arms twining around each other as they embraced one another, tightly.

Hisashi was the first to speak, more in a whisper, "I can hardly believe it..."

Akuro had begun to purr, "I know, neither can I," his tail was just swaying back and forth, so quickly, in his excitement. "I want to do it...right now..."

"Me too, before Eri can have you, before even the Princess can have you."

Akuro, soon found himself, being led by Hisashi, to one of the large bathing rooms. They were enormous, with bathtubs built into the floor the size of small swimming pools, sometimes the size of a large one! Each one could fit so many people, the smallest could fit at least five!

Once the two had quickly disrobed each other, they sank into the hot bubbly water, their mouths seeking out the others and their bare chests brushed. Finally, they'd be able to do, what they had so long desired to do, with each other. They blessed the day, Princess Kishiko had purchased them, for not many owners would ever dream of letting related neko's copulate.


	15. Finally, Mine

**Finally, Mine**

* * *

><p>Haruhiko had longed for this day, the day he'd finally make Tamura <em>his<em>. A lovely neko whose hair had once been a dark sandy shade was no almost as golden a color as his sister's pet, Eri and almost, if not quite, as long.

His fingers itched to stroke through that glimmering hair that grew from the medical neko's head. To rub each neko ear and that adorable cream Angora neko tail.

Never had he seen something so beautiful, before. Placing Tsumori Tamura down upon his bed, be smirked down at him, into those beautiful blue eyes of his, staring back up at him. Eyes which could so easily change color, but the color they were now, were his favorite most of all.

"Prince Haruhiko," the neko beneath him whispered, before his arms went around his neck, pulling him down, so that their mouths met.

Haruhiko murmured, as he broke away from the kiss, but seconds later, "Is my little kitty that horny for his Master?"

As he watched the male beneath him flush, a smirk formed upon his countenance that had Tamura, upon seeing it, turning an even darker shade of red.

"Well, my little kitty, are you?" He asked, one of his hands sliding up from Tamura's leg, over his knee, up over his inner thigh, to brush against his crotch.

He heard the neko gasp.

"Don't cover up your mouth," he frowned, using his other hand to remove the hand that Tamura had clasped over his mouth, "I want to hear you. Let your voice free, Tamura."

The Angora neko frowned at him, but as Haruhiko stroked his hand over his cock, concealed by the material of his clothes, he moaned aloud.

"Ahhn! Ha-haru...hiko!"

"What beautiful sounds you make, Tamura." He leaned down more, brushing his mouth over the neko's left most cheek, "I wonder, if I can make you even louder," his fingers found Tamura's zipper and very slowly drew it down.

He continued to brush kisses across the other males cheek and down toward a human ear. Once his mouth brushed against the earlobe, he sucked it into his mouth just as his hand grasped Tamura's cock.

The brilliant blue eyes of the cream eared neko widened, his mouth parting as a moan escaped him, his body arching into the prince's touch.

"Haruhiko!" Cried out the neko, his hands gripping into his dark hair.

He whispered against Tamura's ear, "Call me _Master_, Tamura." He wanted to hear him say it, so that he'd know, Tamura would give everything to be with him, even to call him Master. Were he to call him that, he'd know then, that the neko truly loved him.

Haruhiko stilled all motion, though he still held in his hand, Tamura's erect cock, his hold was loose and there was no movement.

The neko's vibrant blue eyes gazed up into dark navy blue. He grew concerned as the seconds ticked on by, he could hear the tick-tick-tock of the mocking clock somewhere in his chamber as he waited for Tamura, his newly acquired pet, to speak.

"Master..." he felt beneath him the light haired male, Tamura, shiver.

"Master, I love you."

That was all he needed to hear, before his mouth crashed down into Tamura's. No one would be allowed to touch his pet and any who dared, well he was the next King of Neo-Japan was he not? He could order them to be beheaded, or perhaps something not quite so archaic as that. Of course, as his mother, Queen Aiko, was the current ruler, he'd have to get her permission and that of her five beloved pets and husband.

His tongue sought out Tamura's, whose own tongue eagerly, greedily met his own. This neko, was all _his_ and just thinking that had his cock growing hard, straining against the pants he wore.

Perhaps he should have changed into his royal garb, the robes, the kimono colors that were his, because being restricted by his pants was extremely uncomfortable.

"Tamura," he groaned the name of his soon to be, official lover.

"Yes, Master?" The neko gazed up at him, with darkened eyes and enlarged pupils.

"Help me undress."

Without saying a word, though he noticed the red on Tamura's cheeks returning, as his hands went to the button-fly of his pants.

He could tell his Angora neko was trembling, if only a little as he fumbled with the button.

Finally, the button was undone, giving just a little bit more room for his erection to breathe.

"Master..." Tamura whispered against his ear, just before he felt those teeth biting into his ear.

He shuddered at the feel of those sharp teeth biting down, that wet tongue swiping up over that part of his ear that Tamura had a hold of as the neko's hands worked on unzipping his pants.

Once free of his trousers, he took hold of the neko's shoulders and followed him back down as he pushed him back onto the mattress, his ear released.

"Now, my dear little kitty, I don't think I'm going to be able to hold back. Do you have any idea how long I've waited, for a moment like this, with you?" Every few words were punctuated by a kiss or nip along the Angora neko's cheekbone, jawline and neck. Every so often, his tongue would swipe out, as it did, running down the chords of Tamura's neck, to the hallow of his throat.

He could hear his beautiful Tsumori Tamura, moaning, gasping at every little caress be it from his mouth or his hand.

"Nhnn... M-master," that sound, that word Tamura called him, was the greatest thing of all, in this moment, he doubted he'd ever get enough of hearing him call him that or make those sounds.

"I love you, Tamura," he whispered against the neko's rapidly rising and falling chest, the shirt, moments before, being dispensed with. He wanted nothing to get inbetween him and the flesh of his beloved.

Tamura, himself, was amazed by what was happening, it had so rapidly escalated from their brief discussion at the dinning room table during lunch, till now. He wondered, sometimes, why they hadn't done this sooner though.

How many times had he dreamed about this moment, being locked in an embrace, by Prince Haruhiko?

He didn't want him, because he was a prince, but because, he loved him. Had loved him for the longest time, perhaps, ever since he'd moved into the palace to become its physician.

Though he'd been there much longer than just a few years, but his parents had known what he was capable of, they'd moved into the palace per Queen Aiko's request so that he'd be used to everything by the time he was grown and a fully fledged doctor.

Somewhere, during that time, he'd fallen for Prince Haruhiko.

When he was asked, whether or not he had any idea of how long he'd waited for a moment like this, he didn't say, but he did know, because he'd waited for it too.

He wasn't long able to think upon the matter though, as he felt the warm breath of his Master moving down the center of his chest. Then, all of a sudden, he cried out, unable to stop himself as that head suddenly moved, Haruhiko's tongue brushing slowly, over his right nipple.

"Already, you're so sensitive, Tamura," murmured Haruhiko before sucking the nipple between his lips and into his mouth.

"That's..." he moaned between words, "because...ahh!" He could feel the heat of his lovers touch, for wherever his Master touched him, licked him, kissed him, he felt as though a fire had been lit and was rampaging through his veins and dendrites. A fire that settled in his loins, feeling it so badly, he whimpered, "It's you..."

It was at that moment, that whatever clothes remained on either of their persons, Haruhiko tore them off of both of them, caring little if they were ruined.

"Master!" He stared up at him, thinking that perhaps he were being too vigorous, after all, to turn their clothes to rags.

"Shh, don't worry, my pet," the dark haired Usami prince leaned down, over him, covering him with his body, "I just wanted to be naked, with you. Clothes, were only getting in the way of our flesh meeting."

He felt, somewhat relieved, though, in truth he'd always known that Prince Haruhiko, could be a bit frightening. He wasn't the only one who'd ever thought so, but they wouldn't get to know him, like he was about to, at least, he hoped not. But, Haruhiko could still have up to two more pets, then he'd have to share him. While the thought depressed him, at least he had him all to himself now and for the moment, that was good enough for him.

"Master..."

"Yes, my pet?"

"I want you inside me, now," he didn't want to wait any longer, wanted to feel his Master's cock inside him. Being a neko, he'd already begun to self lubricate. He wasn't in heat, not yet, but even when a neko was not in heat, if only a little, their asses got moist in anticipation of being fucked, though he preferred to think of it as making love.

"Are you sure Tamura?" Haruhiko quirked a brow, his hands going betwixt Tamura's thighs and gently spreading them.

"I-I don't want to wait, please Master." He needed to know that Haruhiko truly wanted him, his words, his gaze said he did and that he loved him, but he wouldn't be satisfied until their bodies were joined. He'd already waited long enough as it was, fantasizing about this very moment.

Although, that intense gaze, was a bit discomforting, yet he was not unused to being naked before Haruhiko or anyone else. However, that was in the bathing area, not in bed, with any particular sexual intent.

He looked down between them, at Haruhiko's cock, seeing precum bead at the tip, his lips suddenly felt dry and had to lick them. He wanted to taste his master, now, so badly. But his words, had already sealed their fate.

Haruhiko lifted his legs, an arm under each knee and pressed his lower half up. His master's cock, he could feel it brushing between his ass cheeks and over his anus.

The beat of his pulse quickened, his chest rising and falling more quickly, his mouth opened to inhale, sharply as he felt that hot, thick cock press into him.

"Tamura, my pet, try to relax."

"E-easy for you t-to say. You're..." he moaned as the head of Haruhiko's cock slipped past the initial resistance, his body relaxing with each ragged breath he took. "You're not the one, getting it up the ass!"

Though at least, his Master was being gentle and slow, even if he'd been the one who couldn't wait for their bodies to be unified in this intimate act.

Before he could say another word, his body arched as he felt Haruhiko's cock thrust into him again, this time further than before.

"Does it hurt, Tamura?"

"A-a-ah! A li-little," he shuddered feeling himself being stretched by that rigid organ that dangled between Haruhiko's legs.

"You should have let me prepare you a bit more, even if you're a neko."

"It's fine, I'm fine." His arms went up around Haruhiko's neck and his mouth sought his out and once finding it, their tongues began to duel.

It was apparent, to him, that his Master could hold back no longer as, without mercy, Haruhiko slammed into him, over and over again.

Every so often, he'd feel a wet tongue along the inside of his leg or near his knee, perhaps a nip here and another there upon his person. All of it, incited him more.

He squeezed his sphincter muscles around Haruhiko, which had the man groaning. He knew not if it were in pain or pleasure, or perhaps even a mixture of both, before relaxing once more.

There were times, when Haruhiko would shift the angle at which he thrust, or that he himself would wriggle as they tried to find _that spot_ that was oft talked about among those who were far more experienced than he. Though, he knew, Haruhiko was by far, more experienced than him and hoped that Haruhiko would not seek out anymore one night stands.

He'd saved his body for the one he loved, though it had been difficult, for he had desires and needs as well and now that they were being met, he never wanted it to end.

He screamed, his body shuddering as he felt the head of his lovers cock thrust against some spot inside of him that felt all too stimulating. Coupled with his hands, just beginning to stroke his own cock, he came in that one instant, cum spattering onto his hands and abdomen and clinging to Haruhiko's lower torso.

His body felt light and yet heavy all at the same time. His hands fell back above his head, limp as Haruhiko continued to thrust into him, faster and harder than before, until he felt the warmth of his seed spill forth inside him.

Eyelids, feeling heavy, began to drift closed as Haruhiko continued to hold him in place. It felt quite strange, to feel Haruhiko's cock grow limped inside of him, though before growing completely flaccid, his Master withdrew and gently stretched his legs out, which Tamura swore he couldn't lift if he tried.

He was momentarily paralyzed, by the pleasure that they'd shared, his heart rate slowly returning to normal.

"Tamura," his Master whispered in his ear, laying down beside him, one hand resting on his chest, "I love you."

The corners of his mouth, curled upward, forming a small smile of contentment, of completion. If this were all a dream, he never wanted to wake up from it.

"I...love you too...Master," he murmured as he drifted off to the land of dreams, though the reality had far exceeded his expectations. It was an experience he would relive again and again, for the rest of his life, for it had been a special moment, when first he'd given himself to Prince Usami Haruhiko.

Haruhiko stared into the sleeping face of Doctor Tsumori Tamura, the cream Angora neko he loved and would continue to love. Watching him sleep, he smiled, in truth, this person had been the only one to ever make him smile.

Without, Tamura, he wasn't sure how his life would have turned out. He was sure though, that, without this neko, his relationship with his siblings, particularly his brother, Akihiko would have been far more sour than it was. Not that it was sour at all, but without Tamura, he might have felt far more resentment toward the silver haired prince that was his little brother.

Love though, made everything better and now, he could have his beloved little kitty, whenever he wished.

Gently, he lifted his hand to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen over Tamura's forehead and hid his face from view. Knowing that was looking, he leaned in toward the neko and brushed a small, tender kiss across his brow. "Sleep well, Tamura." He sighed softly and chuckled when he heard him begin to purr. It was a lovely, low rumbling that began to lull him too, to sleep.

"You're going to need it," he whispered, perhaps to the sleeping neko beside him, or to himself. Whichever the case, they'd both need the energy as neither had as yet, had enough of the other.


	16. A Cousin's Dilemma

**A Cousin's Dilemma**

* * *

><p>Shinobu murmured in his sleep, sated from yet another round of mating with his beloved pet. Though, to him, Miyagi was so much more than a pet. He loved him and come what may, no one was going to take him away from him, not even that awful sister of his.<p>

His fawn colored neko ears lowered against his scalp, their mating though, wouldn't bear fruit, Miyagi...was sterile. He'd give anything to be able to have Miyagi's kittens, although, still being in high school, even if it were the final year, wasn't a good time to begin a family.

Growing agitated, he rose from the bed, the new black satin sheets, falling from his shoulders and pooling down on his lap. His eyes went to the Bombay neko who had been asleep beside him and was still lost in dream land. Seeing him, his mouth forming into a small smile.

The last couples of days had been wonderful, Miyagi taking care of him and his heat. His tail lightly tapped against the mattress, his hands on the space between him and his lover as he leaned over, to brush a tiny kiss across the dark haired males brow.

The Bombay neko was so gorgeous, so vulnerable looking as he slept and when he began to purr, the smaller fawn Somali neko shivered. All of his nerve endings tingled.

He was almost tempted to wake up the older neko and go another round, but, they both needed their rest and he was hungry. Miyagi, too, he suspected, would be hungry upon awakening from his slumber.

Rising reluctantly off of the bed, he grabbed his robe and stalked out into the hallway and into the kitchen as he tied it together. His feet felt the cold tiles and he shivered from the cold. He probably should have gotten his house slippers first.

Opening the fridge, he wondered what he could make. He grimaced as he recalled Miyagi telling him that he didn't want cabbage. But what else could he make?

Spotting some deli meat and cheese, he thought, _'I can't ruin a sandwich...right?_' He was sick of his sister telling him he ruined everything he tried to make. Though, he only really had ever had the desire to cook for Miyagi.

Taking that out, along with some hummus, he closed the fridge and placed it on the nearby counter by a loaf of bread.

Just as he was about to make some sandwiched, he stilled, his neko ears curving slightly as he heard a bell.

Blinking, he turned in the direction of the front door and when the bell sounded again, without thinking of how scantily clad he was, he walked down the hall toward the door. Once there, he wondered who it was as he pulled reached for the knob and turned it, to open the door.

Green eyes met Gray.

"Shino-chan!" The green eyes looked watery, and if not for those eyes, Shinobu would have sworn he was looking into a mirror.

His arm fell from the door knob, his jaw slack, "Aki-chan?"

Seeing that his cousin was grieved, for there was no one else who so resembled him than Takatsuki Akimitsu. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around him. "Aki-chan, whats wrong?"

Shinobu slowly, while Akimitsu continued to cling to him, walked backwards, inside and shut the door, so as not to draw too much attention from the neighbors.

With Akimitsu in his current state, he didn't want to explain what was going on, because he himself didn't understand anything yet.

"Shino-chan! My parents declared bankruptcy. There are still those who want to collect the debt they're owed. Do you know what that means?" He sighed against his shoulder.

The only thing he could do, was run his hand over his cousin's back, paling as in light of this development...why hadn't Akimitsu's parents asked his for help? "You...but you're a doctor, aren't you? They get paid well, right?"

"I'm only a medical student. I might have gotten a scholarship, but I don't have an income. My dad's out of a job and my moms barely managing it as a waitress."

Shinobu felt his stomach tense, knowing what that meant. Not that it was a bad thing, but one who wasn't raised with that intention, it had to be a difficult thing. What if it were to happen to him? How could he then keep _his_ Miyagi? Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through hair that was so like his own.

Miyagi sighed as he leaned back against the pillows, slowly waking as the warmth that had been next to him had vanished. Sitting up and leaning back on his elbows, he looked around the room, frowning. Where had that little master of his gone?

It was still vacation time now, so surely Shinobu was still somewhere in the house. Inhaling, he picked up the kittens scent, it was still fresh.

Dark black neko ears twitched as he heard voices coming from outside down the hall. Was Shinobu talking to himself, with just the slightest change in tone, or was someone else there?

Concerned, he got up and found the robe that Shinobu had bought for him, a deep royal purple with black hemming and belt. _'I hope he got dressed, before answering the door._' Though he couldn't be sure that Shinobu were talking to anyone aside from himself, since the voice sounded almost completely identical to the fawn Somali neko.

Stepping out into the hall, he followed the voices, his neko hearing picking up everything. The first voice he heard, properly, was definitely Shinobu's.

"Then, that means..."

"Because I'm a neko and I no longer have an income, or the financial support of my parents, as they can't support me on what they make, I have to become someones pet."

"That's not that bad...is it?"

Akimitsu sighed, "I always thought that _I_ would be the owner and have an adorable pet."

Miyagi, misconstruing what was going on, frowned. "Shinobu..."

Shinobu stepped back from Akimitsu, though still had a hand on his shoulder. "Miyagi, this is my cousin Aki-chan, err, Akimitsu."

Miyagi blinked, staring between them. If not for the eyes, he would have sworn that Akimitsu was another Shinobu. They looked so much like twins though, the thoughts that popped up had his face feeling just a little warm.

"What are you two talking about, you can't have a cousin as a pet, can you?"

Shinobu's eyes widened, "That would make things easier, but unfortunately, no. If we were second cousins it would be a different story."

Akimitsu had murmured, "Yeah, it would have been easier..."

Miyagi's brows furrowed, "Well, maybe we can help you find an owner. That way you wont have to go into a pet shop. It'd be better to have someone trustworthy. Not everyone winds up with a perfect or even nice Master," like his first had been. But if not for her, he might never have met Shinobu, the horny little kitten.

"Do you think we could find him someone Miyagi?"

"I'm sure of it. I know someone who doesn't have his own pet, a co-worker of mine. Actually he's my subordinate, but I think a pet would do him some good, maybe he'd look less grumpy that way. If not, he might know someone whose looking for a pet. He lives in the Usami Palace. Of course, I don't think he really wants a pet, so it could just be a convenience thing. People will stop bugging him to get a pet and Akimitsu could continue his education and not be expected to have sexual relations with Hiroki. Well, unless of course, they wanted to."

Shinobu and Akimitsu began to wonder about this person Miyagi was talking about.

Akimitsu whispered into Shinobu's ear, "So, you finally have Miyagi? I can smell him all over you and you all over him."

The other fawn Somali neko blushed, all the way up to his ears.

"I'm glad. That bitch of a sister of yours didn't deserve him." He sighed softly, "If only I could have been as lucky as you and gotten to be with someone I love."

Shinobu's ears fell forward, flat on his head, his tail limp behind him. He wished he could help his cousin out even more, but it wasn't possible. "I hope, Aki-chan, that whomever you wind up with you'll come to love each other."

He watched his cousins mouth bow into a smile, though it had a tinge of bitterness to it.

They watched while Miyagi trailed back into their now shared bedroom. Shinobu couldn't sleep without him by his side, not any longer.

"I want to ask him to marry me...but I think it might be too soon," he sighed softly.

Akimitsu turned him to face him. "I think that's something you should talk to him about now. He's your pet."

"What if he refuses me?"

"He wont, he might not give you an answer right away, but the way he was glaring at me before you introduced me, I could tell he was jealous."

Gray eyes blinked, "Really?"

"When have I ever lied to you Shino-chan?"

"Never?"

"So?"

Shinobu felt another blush rise to his cheeks, his eyes straying in the direction Miyagi had gone.

"I really do love him, Aki-chan."

He heard his cousin chuckle, "I know, you always told me whenever we'd call or write each other. I always hoped that you and he'd end up together, especially when you told me what a whore your sister was being, going out with all these men and leaving Miyagi at home by himself more and more. A pet needs love, attention, affection."

Shinobu nodded, sadly, "And I'm going to give Miyagi all that he needs, no even more than he needs or wants."

He felt a pat on his back, "That's the right way to do things Shino-chan. As long as you're both happy, nothing else matters, right? Well your health too, since without that, there'd be too much worrying rather than happy fun times."

Smiling at Akimitsu he nodded in agreement, "Yeah...but that makes me concerned about his habit of smoking. I wish he'd quit."

"You're the Master, why not demand it?"

"I want to be his husband, his equal. I don't want to force him into anything he's not willing to do."

"I really think he's lucky to have you Shinobu. So...tell me, which of you is the bottom?"

Once more, Shinobu blushed and he cursed himself for doing so, but what an embarrassing question to be asked! Especially by a family member!

"Aki-chan..."

He watched his cousin's hand lift, "Don't worry Shinobu, you don't have to say. By your reaction alone, I think I can figure it out."

As Shinobu were about to say something, Miyagi walked back in, with his cellphone.

The nearly identical cousins gazed up at him.

Miyagi gulped, his Master looked so gorgeous in his robe, one leg peaking out and the deep v of the front showing his chest. Though he feared a nipple might peak out if Shinobu moved around too much. Not, because Akimitsu was there, but because he could smell his lovers pheromones, his heat and knew that in a couple more hours, the fawn Somali neko would want another go at him.

With a shake of his head, he dialed Kamijou Hiroki's number. However, he only got his voice mail. Either the battery had died and it was getting charged or his assistant had turned off his cell. Which was unusual, unless it was night time and he were asleep or at a meeting. But he wasn't aware of any meetings and surely their boss, would have informed him. He lived at the Dean's house after all!

"Hello, Kamijou, this is Miyagi. I was wondering if you'd be interested in a pet and no, as much as I would like to, I'm afraid I can't offer myself."

Shinobu's eyes narrowed as he heard what Miyagi was saying, his tail flicking behind him agitatedly. The only thing that kept him from taking and breaking the cell, was that Akimitsu had placed his hand on his shoulder, to stay him.

"It's the cousin of my new Master, Shinobu. His name is Takatsuki Shinobu and his family ran into some problems and, well...he's a medical student. I know you didn't want a pet, but he could just be a friendly companion for you. Although maybe you know someone else who might be looking for a pet, whom is trustworthy and not abusive or neglectful of their pet? Well please give us a call back sometime so that we can talk this over, since it'll be a couple of weeks before we're back at work."

Closing his cell, he turned to the two fawn Somali neko's and sighed, "Well, I only got his voice mail, but he should be in contact with us by tomorrow, if not tonight."

It was then that he noticed the sour expression on his owner. "Shinobu?"

"Don't flirt with other people! Do you and he..." Shinobu shook his head, growling. "Do you and he have something going on?"

Miyagi's eyes widened, lifting up his hands, as though to fend off attack, "No, no we don't."

"Then why were you flirting with him? You're only supposed to do that kind of thing with me!" Gray eyes began to water and with a growl, Shinobu wiped the back of his arm over his eyes and went to run past Miyagi.

Akimitsu watched on, stepping back, not wishing to get in the middle of all this.

Miyagi caught Shinobu by the arm and brought him up, flush against his chest. "Shinobu! There is nothing between I and Kamijou. He's just fun to tease, but you're the only one I do anything with anymore Shinobu. You're my Master."

Shinobu's ears had perked and then fallen again. He wanted to be something more, something deeper than his Master. But he was too afraid to ask yet, not right then. But, maybe, soon. That way he could tie Miyagi to his side forever.

He peaked over Miyagi's arm, that had wrapped around him, and apologized to Akimitsu, "I'm sorry Aki-chan..."

Miyagi, too, looked toward Akimitsu, "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight Akimitsu?"

That sandy haired head, so much like his Shinobu-chin's shook, "No."

Deep purple eyes gazed down into gray, "He is your cousin Shinobu, were you going to invite him to stay?"

Shinobu quietly nodded and then a few seconds later whispered, "Until he's found an owner. At least, if he stays here, he can go out and pretend to be me sometime, so he wont get picked up and taken to the pet shop or pound."

Miyagi smiled, "Sounds reasonable, but we all have to be careful."

Akimitsu smiled and walked up to them, enveloping them both in a hug, "Thank you, Shino-chan, Miyagi."

Soon the three parted, Shinobu smiling softly at his cousin, "It's no problem. You can use the spare room."

"It's...not Miyagi's?"

"Most of his stuff is still in there, but..." he glanced down at the floor, red tinging his cheeks.

Miyagi finished for him, "But, I sleep with my Master, in his bed."

The Bombay neko tilted Shinobu's head back and, slowly pressed his lips against his owners. However, even that small little form of what could be considered foreplay had Shinobu rubbing against him.

Akimitsu felt heat rise to his own cheeks. "Um, I'll just go into the spare room and leave...you two...uhmn alone." He turned around and walked down the hall turning to the left. Shinobu's room was directly across on the right.

Neither of the other two neko's had heard him, had for the moment forgotten he was even there as they lost themselves in each others embrace.


	17. Important Discussions

**Important Discussions**

* * *

><p>Misaki knew that tomorrow the soon to be King of Nekovia, Kichirou, was going to leave and take the Princess and her pet Eri with her. Evidently, Nowaki was the third born prince of Nekovia, so Hiroki too would be going with them. Not like he'd miss any of them, though Princess Kishiko had been quite nice to him, it couldn't be easy being her, making decisions that could possibly ruin things between countries or family members.<p>

Surely she had to be careful, maintain a level of intelligence, so as not to be looked down upon. He'd heard that her mother, the Queen of Neo-Japan expected the most out of her. Not only that, she was a neko and so, outside of the palace, she had to hide that part of herself. That had to be stressing, though Princess Kishiko never seemed to express that it was in any way, maybe it was because of Eri?

Though they were going, there was so much he wished to ask them as well as others. How could he make a decision without knowing what being a pet was really like and entailed. Not to mention, he'd had as yet to speak with his brother Takahiro. He might have to wait to speak with Princess Kishiko and Eri after they returned from their trip to Nekovia, not wishing to disturb them. Who else though, could he ask?

However, sitting in the same room with Akihiko, in his study where he kept his research for his novels and laptop to type said novel on, the phone began to ring.

"U-usagi-san, are you going to answer that?" he frowned after two rings.

He didn't want to disturb the click-clack of the prince's progress on his latest work, but maybe the call was an important one. It could even have been the prince's editor calling to ask on the progress of the novel, or even the prince's mother in another part o the palace. He wondered when he'd get to meet her and Usagi-san's father.

Akihiko stopped a few moments later. Perhaps he'd been waiting to finish a sentence before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

He watched a smile form on the silver haired prince, wondering who could possibly make him smile so tenderly.

"Of course Takahiro, your brother is right here," he held the phone out to him.

Green eyes widened. "Nii-chan?"  
>When the silver head nodded, Misaki took the phone from him. It hadn't been long since last he'd heard or seen his brother, but already he'd begun missing him. Then too, there was something they needed to talk about a bit more.<p>

"Nii-chan! You haven't even been gone a day! Why are you calling so soon, I thought I wouldn't hear from you until at least next week."

"I know Misaki, but I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. Manami and I are in Okinawa now and wanted to also let you know we had both gotten here safely. We just didn't want you to worry about us, I know how you can get Misaki."

"That's great Nii-chan," he paused for a moment and then tried to bring up the subject, walking with the cordless phone across the room, not wanting to have those violet eyes staring at him where he could see them. However, no matter where he stood in the room, he could feel them following him, watching him.

"Nii-chan..."

"Yes Misaki?"

"What if I met someone who wanted me to be their pet? Is being a pet a bad thing?"

Takahiro blinked on the other end of the line, startled by his baby brothers question. There was a long pause before he asked, "Why have you brought this up? Misaki...is there someone you'd actually like to err purchase you? If there is, I could agree to that, but I want you to have a choice and not be forced into it. But no, being a pet isn't a bad thing. Manami was my pet, before I decided to marry her."

"R-right. I-I was just wondering is all. N-no worries...um...you study hard okay? You'll call me in a few days?"

Takahiro smiled, though Misaki couldn't see it, he thought he was at least able to detect it in his Nii-chan's tone, "Alright, well you be good. Also, if you do find anyone let me know, although I'm not sure how you would since you're not to leave the palace. I'll call you again in a few days of course, how could I not when you're my precious baby brother Misaki?"

Akihiko smiled in Misaki's direction before standing up to walk over to a shelf of his, hoping that whatever was said, would somehoe lead Misaki further into his arms.

Soon after, Misaki sighed into the phone's mouth piece, "Good bye Nii-chan," and hung up the phone.

He was flushed and felt a bit awkward. His eyes couldn't even meet that of the novelist prince, "Um...I'm going to go and speak with Haruhiko," blinking his eyes widening he looked up at Akihiko and then quickly back down at the ground. "I mean _Prince_ Haruhiko for a moment...okay?"

Thistle eyes blinked, but Misaki saw his nod from out of the corner of his eye.

Akihiko wondered why Misaki wished to speak with his brother, but wasn't about to tell him he could not, after all Misaki had not yet said he would be his. Nor did he think Haruhiko would try to steal him from beneath him, especially not with Tamura with him.

His brother did already know that he wanted Misaki for his own and despite thinking along the lines that he wouldn't try anything, still hoped he wouldn't decide to take him instead. Not when he had Tamura and whatever other pet he might acquire, if he was so inclined to do so.

Misaki, with a smile, left the room and went in search of Prince Haruhiko and his pet, Tamura. It didn't take him too long to find them as they were outside by the waterfall in the garden. The Usami Palace seemed to have any number of garden's in separate areas, perhaps each royal member having a section to themselves with parts that were neutral for everyone to gather.

He called out to them, "Oh, Prince Haruhiko!" He waved in their direction, "May I speak with the pair of you?"

Tamura turned to see the young neko approaching, quirking a brow as he spoke softly to his Master, "I'm surprised your brother would let him run about on his own."

The eldest of the Usami siblings cocked his head, "And what exactly do you wish to speak of?" He wrapped his arms around Tamura, "Tell me Misaki, why have you sought me out, specifically?"

Once he had sat down in front of the pair, he gazed at them, confusion evident in his gaze, "C-can you explain what all goes on between a Pet and their Master? I know there's the," he could feel his face burning, "...sexual aspect of it, but," he gulped, "Prince Usagi..." this was so difficult to talk about, "has asked me to belong to him."

Hearing that, Tamura smiled, "That's wonderful! You'll accept, surely?"

The chocolate haired neko bit his lower lip, "I don't know," nervously he clasped his hands together, "I told him I wanted to think about it."

Blinking, Haruhiko still wondered why it would be he and Tamura whom Misaki had singled out. Only recently had he claimed his beloved Tsumori Tamura as his pet and what a claiming it had been, just thinking about it made him want to take Tamura back to his chambers and once again ravish him.

Surely Misaki should have sought out his sister since she'd had Eri since she was little.

Still, he replied to the young chocolate eared neko, what he thought about it and knew, "Well, it depends on the two, the Master and the Pet. No two are exactly the same with how they are in their relationship with one another. Yes, there is the sexual aspect of it, usually. It would however be, as though you were marrying my brother, I suppose. A Pet, though, must obey his or her master. In different ways they take care of each other."

Tamura nodded in agreement, "And all pets of the Usami siblings usually look to Eri since he's been with the family the longest. What other questions do you have Misaki?"

"Prince Usagi can take another pet correct?"

At this, Tamura nodded, for it was true, "The Princes are allowed to have up to three and the Princess can have as many as five."

Misaki had expected as much and lightly nodded his head in understanding, "I-it would be expected of me to have kittens..." he trailed off, the thought of it making him blush.

Tamura smiled, but gave a small dip of his head, "Unless you would not want to. Then Prince Akihiko would take another Pet to continue the lineage of the Usami family. The Royal Queen has four companions herself, though her husband used to be her fifth."

The prince had a thought and asked the question that had popped up in his thoughts to Misaki, "Are you worried about having kittens?" He knew that some pets did not like their master taking other pets, but he wasn't sure how Misaki would feel. Akihiko had not shown interest in any neko before, so he wasn't sure if he'd even consider another pet, if the one he wished to take did not wish to provide him with little ones.

"What Tamura says is true, now is there anything else you'd like to know? Misaki, it is also perfectly fine to be nervous," he quirked a brow at Tamura, "Isn't it my pet?"

At that, they witnessed Tamura blush.

Misaki though, turned his attention back to Haruhiko and the question he'd been asked. "Yes. I don't know anything about the customs really and it's all a little scary." He softly expelled a sigh, his cheeks warming, "Do I...have to stay with Prince Usagi in his room?"

Tamura gazed into the large green eyes of the shy and nervous Havana Brown neko, "The Prince will ask you and most likely would prefer it so the bond can settle in. However, if you are not comfortable...I don't see him forcing you to."

It was then that Haruhiko asked, "Did you not spend last night with him? He didn't do anything to you, so I'm sure he would respect your wishes, even if it would be difficult for him. There is the room where all the pets may sleep when not sharing their masters bed or if its one of those pet nights that the masters cannot share. I always wonder what they talk about, though Tamura rarely joins them. I don't really know why he was allowed to as he wasn't at the time my pet yet. He's a bit shy, so I'm surprised he's talking to you so much," though when it came to his patients, it was a different matter.

At that, Tamura blinked, it was rather easy to talk to the younger neko, whom seemed to be in need of a bit of guidance. "Do you like Prince Akihiko, Misaki? He's a very picky owner, you're the first neko he's ever even been interested in."

"Well, Usagi-san seems very king, I just don't know him well enough, even though he might be good friends with my brother. I would like to get to know him better..." he trailed off, staring back down at the floor as he squeezed his hands together.

Tamura gently asked, "This is your first relationship, isn't it Misaki?"

The young neko nodded, "I don't know what I'm doing."

Tamura leaned against Haruhiko, brushing a kiss over his cheek, "Your brother will find him adorable, I'm sure he already does."

Haruhiko smiled, turning to brush his mouth over Tamura's, "That he will," he lifted one hand to gently run his fingers through Tamura's hair, before returning his gaze to Misaki. "You can get to know him a bit more. I'm sure he wouldn't mind that and ther are tapes we can give you to watch which explains all other unanswered questions about being a pet and what it entails. However, if you wish to get to know my brother better, you should hang around him more, but let him know that you want to get to know him a bit better first. Misaki, if he's given you a hug though, he already knows everything he needs to know about you."

Misaki seeing their displays of affection, bobbed his head, his cheeks reddening, "A-alright. Sorry if I was bugging you," he quickly turned and ran back inside the palace.

Now he at least knew what would be expected of him, but it didn't make him feel any less nervous.

Could he really become Usagi-san's, Prince Akihiko's, pet? He hadn't known him long at all, but he was his brothers friend.

If only there were some other sign to help him decide, but he had at least a month before making any final decision. _'Usagi-san doesn't seem the type to have much patients though. Can he wait that long for a decision?'_

He didn't despise him, but this entire situation still disconcerted him.

As he walked down the hall, he bumped into someone, who turned out to be none other than the second born prince himself.

"I-I'm sorry Usagi-san!" He stared up, frightened that the other might be angry with him. Only to be startled at the tender smile that was directed toward him.

"It's alright Misaki, but where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I...was on my way back to you," he rested his forehead, unthinkingly against Akihiko's chest, "I wanted to talk to you."

"You could have spoken with me earlier Misaki."

"I-I know, but I wanted to talk to someone else first."

"My brother? Why?"

"Because he has Tamura and I wanted to ask them both about the Master and Pet relationship. It's all a bit scary, but I don't want to do anything until I know you better. S-so..."

He felt large cool hands stroking his neko ears and heard the voice he was just beginning to get used to hearing, "So?"

"We should get to know each other even more. At least, I should get to know you more. Shouldn't we, spend even more time together Usagi-san?"

"Of course Misaki, does this mean you want to be my pet?"

"M-maybe, but d-don't try anything. I want to know you a whole lot more, before I say anything else. You said a months time to decide, but it'll be hard to decide if we don't spend any time together and you're often busy."

"I can make time for you though Misaki, you're most important to me now." _'Though I'd love to pick you up right now and carry you to my room and have my way with you.' _It wouldn't do him any good to get hard right then and there, because it would surely upset Misaki and he wanted to at least give him a little breathing space, before he began his so called 'attack'.

Misaki hearing that, felt a bit of relief, but for some reason, also a slight twinge of disappointment. '_Why should I feel any disappointment at all?!'_

Akihiko took a hold of Misaki's chin and tilted his head back, "So, we're going to get to know one another better. Perhaps we should go on a few dates and spend all our spare time together that we can."

Misaki stared up into the violet eyes, "That...would be nice Usagi-san."

Akihiko leaned down, brushing a soft kiss across Misaki's mouth, longing to deepen it, but did not wish to make the younger neko too skittish of him. Soon enough, he'd be his.

Misaki's eyes grew wide, but they slowly fluttered closed at the light touch of the silver haired prince's lips upon his own.

They opened once he no longer felt the other males lips upon his own, heat rising to his cheeks, he nervously laughed and turned around, "I'm going to the kitchen to help with the next meal. You should finish your novel."

Akihiko watched him leave, but smirked, '_He didn't pull away, maybe it wont take an entire month for him to accept the idea of being my pet.'_


	18. Shopping for His Pet

**Shopping for His Pet  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Shinobu was awoken by the feel of fingers playing with his tail, giving it a gentle, playful tug.<p>

Frowning, he tried to twitch his tail away from the hold that someone had on it. However, the grip was too firm to pull his tail free. Irritate he growled, but the person holding his tail captive still did not let go.

Gray eyes slowly opened, brows deeply furrowed, he turned his head to see whom was making a nuisance of themselves.

He gazed up into the midnight blue of his pets eyes. Although he thought of him more as a lover, but pets could be that too.

"Mhmmmn... Miyagi."

A smile played on Miyagi's mouth, "Good morning my horny little kitten."

Crimson quickly appeared upon Shinobu's cheeks and the tip of his human ears, his fawn colored neko ears drooping slightly.

"You just like reminding me of last night and any other time, don't you?"

"Of course."

Rolling his eyes, he grumbled, "I'm hungry." With a sigh, he pressed his face against the older neko's chest, "I'll go make something for us to eat."

Miyagi did not care for the sound of that, not until Shinobu had at least had a number of successful cooking classes under his belt. "Shinobu, let me go make it for you. Besides I'm the pet and after what we did last night, I'm sure you'll be a bit sore."

Shinobu's lips twisted into a pout, glowering at Miyagi.

"I'll make you those pancakes you always liked," before, sometimes he'd been able to cook for Shinobu while under the care of his current Master's sister when she'd been the one to own him.

Hearing this, Shinobu's neko ears perked, his stomach grumbling, "Fine, go make pancakes, but don't forget about my cousin."

"Of course not Shinobu-chin," he ruffled the younger neko's hair, before getting up off the bed and turning toward the door.

Shinobu watched Miyagi leave the bedroom. He must have been up some time before he was, since he was already dressed and smelling like soap and shampoo. The last he remembered was falling asleep encircled, naked, in the Bombay's arms.

He got up himself and showered, dressing soon after before going into the kitchen, everything prepared.

Akimitsu himself had just sat down to eat as well.

"Good morning Aki-chan."

"Good morning Shino-chan," smiled his older cousin, who could have easily passed for his twin if not for the color of their eyes and the fact that Akimitsu was three years his senior. Not that one could physically tell that one of them was older than the other.

Miyagi smiled at both of them, finally bringing everyone's plates over to the table. He'd made sure not to put any strawberries, pineapples or raisins in it.

Akimitsu quirked a brow, "These look delicious."

Shinobu smiled, briefly, "They are, they're the best pancakes in the world."

Miyagi smiled at the praise as he sat down.

Shinobu said, "You know Aki-chan, speaking of what we were yesterday... my sister Risako, well I'm worried about what she might have to say."

Akimitsu frowned, because Risako would turn him in to the government, he was certain. "We just have to make sure we don't talk about it until the situation is under control."

He sighed, glancing down at his untouched plate, "And now I'm just a wedge on the time you two have together," he looked up at them. "You know...if we weren't cousins it would just be so much easier." This had probably been said before, but it really would have made things less difficult.

Shinobu nodded, although if they weren't cousins, they might not have known each other. Had they been brothers, then it was possible that Akimitsu might never have been in this situation nor need to go through it.

"It's alright Aki."

He finally turned to eat the pancakes Miyagi had set before him, smiling at his pet, he still worried for his cousin.

Had they _not_ been related, he could have taken Akimitsu as his pet. Then again, if Miyagi had been the Master instead of him, perhaps he could have talked him into taking ownership of Akimitsu.

Akimitsu also dug into the pancakes, complimenting Miyagi on his cooking skills now that he'd had a taste of them. Shinobu was right, these were perhaps the best pancakes in the world, not that he'd tried everyone's. "So... do you two have plans today, or should I hide myself away while you two... bond more?"

Shinobu thought the question over in his head, before giving an answer, "Well, Miyagi is in need of new clothing, so we're going to go shopping. You are welcome to come along with us if you wish. Other than that, nothing has been planned."

Of course, Miyagi wouldn't need new clothes if not for Risako being such a bitch and even if she hadn't gotten rid of Miyagi's clothes. It wouldn't have been wise to use them anyway as she'd claim they were hers as they were purchased for her pet. A pet which she no longer had and he wasn't about to ever hand him back over. Miyagi You, Bombay neko belonged to him now and he had papers to prove it, copies as well just in case she or anyone else tried to pull anything.

Shinobu planned on taking care of his pet and getting him to love him and to understand that he did, indeed, genuinely love him. Risako had wound up ruining Miyagi's trust in words of love, at least the ones he was directly being told. Right now however, it was time to concentrate on his cousin too, not just Miyagi, even if that was all he ever thought about. Miyagi.

Akimitsu blinked, staring at his look-a-like. "Oh...I'll need to wear a collar then if I'm to go with you two. You can't have a neko my age roaming about freely. I don't have papers after all. Err... do you have a spare?"

"I think I might Aki-chan, let me go look."

Shinobu got up from the breakfast table and went back into his room. He pulled out a box from under his bed. Inside the box, he did have a spare collar, one which fit himself. He was sure that it was the perfect size for Akimitsu, because of their similarities, at least in appearance and size, still Akimitsu was a bit taller than him.

Returning to the kitchen he sat down beside Akimitsu again and across from Miyagi, holding out the collar to his cousin. "Here Aki-chan."

Akimitsu seemed relieved at the second collar. When he put on the deep green collar around his neck, it felt a little weird. "This will take time to get used to."

Miyagi, glancing at the collar, snorted, "Were you planning on getting another pet and not telling me?" He gazed pointedly at his owner.

Shinobu shook his head, "I was not planning on getting another pet," though each civilian could have up to two. "There are some jurisdictions that I've walked into that even neko's who are not pets can get into trouble, if they don't have a collar on. Even if its just one stating what house they are from."

Hearing this, Miyagi nodded in understanding, but he also did not like the idea of anything happening to _his_ Master, _his_ Shinobu. It hadn't taken him long to think of the brat as his.

"Well, from now on you will always be with me, if I can be around. You shouldn't be alone at all."

Shinobu thought Miyagi was a bit... protective he guessed. He'd been alone plenty of times before, but there had been those thug type people of whom his pet had dealt with before.

"Okay," he smiled, proceeding to wrap his arms around the Bomba neko for a moment. He then returned to finish his plate and once each of their plates were empty, he stood.

"Lets go to the shopping district. It'll be nice if we get a reply from Hiroki, but we might as well keep busy so that time doesn't seem to drag."

The three of them went off to the mall, two wearing collars and gaining quite a bit of attention from others as the smallest neko was apparently the Master.

Miyagi tried not to let it bother him as Akimitsu was showing different types of outfits to Shinobu.

Akimitsu said to Shinobu, "You should get him a lot of nice dress robes!"

Shinobu ignored the looks cast their way as he picked out a number of items for Miyagi to try on. There was his work clothes and then there were the midnight blue and dark violet dress robes with silver embroidery designed through it.

"Aki-chan, do you think this will look good on Miyagi?" He'd let his cousin help him find several articles of clothing for his pet and for appearances sake, a few items for Akimitsu so as not to arouse suspicion.

Miyagi remained silent while he kept close to the pair. He did wonder how long it would be before the younger two nekos had him putting on a fashion show for the pair of them.

Shinobu turned his head to smile enigmaticaly at him. "Here, try these on and see if they fit and how well you look in them. I think you'd look good in anything though," he said the last as his fawn tail swished behind him.

As he was given the items that the two had picked out for him, Miyagi sighed, nodding as he took all of the outfits into the changing room.

The first one he tried on was that midnight blue robe with silver lining.

He cast a glance in the floor length mirror at himself, not sure what to make of it. The sleeves were long and billowy, the torso almost skin tight before flaring out starting at the waist. The hem and neck were lined in silver. There were also small silver swirls decorating the entire robe.

It looked like something someone rich might wear, or something a mage might ware in the World of Warcraft games. Too bad he'd never played any of those, but he'd seen enough booklets of it that some of his students left behind. That, or he'd had to confiscate from them back at work.

Once he was certain he had the robes on correctly, he stepped out in front of Shinobu and Akimitsu, doing a little turn, "So?"

Akimitsu, seeing him in the garb, gave him a thumbs up.

Shinobu's gray eyes widened at seeing Miyagi in the robes. He gulped, his lips suddenly feeling dry. _'Damn, Miyagi's so damn hot. Uggh, better not think about that right now!'_

"Miyagi you look... amazing in that. I think it should be kept." Of course he thought it should be kept, it looked more than just amazing on his beloved Miyagi. Had the older neko hated it though, he doubted he'd make him wear it, despite whatever disappointment he might have felt.

Miyagi nodded and went back into the dressing room to try on yet another outfit.

Twenty outfits later had Miyagi feeling exhausted and ready for a nap. He was grateful when it was Akimitsu's turn to try on some of the clothes. He'd have preferred to see his Master trying on some clothes too, but perhaps another time, when they were _alone_. Not that he had anything against Akimitsu, he was Shinobu's cousin. It was terrible that he'd been born a free neko and now had to become a pet to someone else.

There was no way he could imagine going from not having to be a pet, to having to be one. It meant, however, that the reverse were also true, if one were not already someone's pet.

He hoped they never had to do this again, or at least that Shinobu would let him decide what he wanted without having to make an event out of it. If they did ever do this again, he hoped he wasn't the one trying on a bunch of outfits, it was tiring.

Shinobu, once Miyagi was seated beside him, leaned up against him and began to purr softly as he watched Akimitsu.

When he saw the outfit of baby blue that Akimitsu wore, with swirls of green which brought out the green of his eyes, he grinned. "Doesn't Aki-chan look great in that Miyagi?"

Miyagi however had nearly dozed off, blinking he stared. "Uh...yeah."

Shinobu continued purring, whispering into Miyagi's ear when his cousin went back inside the dressing room. "That dressing robe you tried on first, you looked so hot in it Miyagi, I'm not sure you should wear it in public."

"Why? It doesn't show anything," said Miyagi, quirking a brow.

"Because if I see you in it, I'll get hornier than hell..." he blushed as he said it, but he felt he had to warn him.

Midnight blue eyes darkened, looking nearly black. Damn if they weren't in some public place. Although this dressing room viewing room didn't have anyone in it, but Akimitsu. Still that was one more person than he wanted to see his Master in the state he wished to make of Shinobu after hearing _that_.

Perhaps, he thought, when they returned home they could have a bit of fun. Particularly himself as he thought of once more ravishing his little Master.

However, if his subordinate at work were to call, they'd take care of Akimitsu's dilemma first.

Akimitsu, carrying the items he wished to get over to the pile of clothes they meant to purchase he smiled at his cousin and his cousins pet. "I'm ready to go, but what about the two of you?"

Gray eyes gazed into green, "Yeah. We're more than ready to head on back home," his eyes glanced at the clock overhead, "but as it's getting to be lunch time, we could stop somewhere and get take-out to take home."

Miyagi and Akimitsu were both relieved that Shinobu wasn't going to demand that he be able to make them something. His cooking skills were disastrous.

Not that Akimitsu were much better, but he knew how to make some things. His cooking however, was the best when it came to cooking on a grill, the kitchen stove was quite another matter.

Miyagi stood up and offered Shinobu his hand. When his Master took it, he helped him to stand and then they all picked up the clothes and took them to the cashier.

His eyes just about popped out of their sockets, when everything had been rung up. His Master didn't seem to be phased at all and neither did Akimitsu.

Risako would _never_ have spent so much on him and in fact, he'd always had to pay for his own clothes for work. Everything else he wore had been given to him by Risako and Shinobu's parents or something Risako had gotten from a thrift shop.

She'd even destroyed or gotten rid of the clothes that he'd bought with his own hard earned money when she'd sent him to the pound. Even if he'd wound up there instead of the pet shop, Shinobu probably would have gone there to get him. That was the only thought which gave him any warmth.

Shinobu turned to both his cousin and his pet, "Let's go now that we have everything."

All three of them carried a couple of bags out to the pale lavender car.

Once they were all seated with the doors clothes and belts buckled, Miyagi turned the ignition key.

Miyagi thought that the day couldn't possibly get any better, but at least now no one could stare at them. Nor could they even gaze at Shinobu.

He hoped his Master's cousin, whom he thought was nice enough, would be able to find someone nice whether or not the person he'd called could help him out.


	19. Plans of Prince's

**Plans of Prince's**

* * *

><p>Tamura smiled as they watched Misaki run off, turning his attention back to his own Master.<p>

"Hmmn... so, if I brought up the topic of kittens... would that be for another time?" He gazed into the dark midnight blue of Haruhiko's eyes.

The first born prince of Neo-Japan stared down at the cream colored Angora neko who belonged to him.

The neko could get him to smile as he was doing so then, "Kittens? Do you wish to have them?"

The blond head bobbed, he wished to give his master offspring and to give them even more of a connection with each other.

"Well Tamura, I think that would be lovely, but I do want to get you a companion for when I can't be with you," he leaned closer and softly kissed him.

"Although, if somehow the two of you once found...were to engage in physical activity, I think I would prefer you to wait until you've provided me with said kitten."

One he'd said that, he lightly nibbled on Tamura's ear.

Tamura whimpered softly, "Then we should get started on a kitten right away, don't you think? Do you think I would give my love and affection to another so easily? I've been with you so long, even if I wasn't yet your pet, I don't imagine I could love another like I love you."

Once again, he smiled, nuzzling Tamura's neck. "We'll get started tonight my sweet. And no, I don't think that you'd do so easily at all. This week, while we have nothing to attend to, we'll have every night and other parts of the day to try." He trailed kisses down Tamura's neck to his shoulder.

"But, also we were going to find the other pet, so that we'd have more time to spend with them, instead of having to be too busy to do so. Do you think Misaki went to ask others, or back to my brother?"

Tamura gave it a few moments of contemplation, before slowly asking, "Do you think we should go later today to find someone? The pet-shop might have a fit if more royal members show up and I don't want to alert the media of it."

At this, Haruhiko paused for a moment in thought. "Hmmn, perhaps later today, although I wish we could find one without having to use the pet shop. That place is not always a reliable source, but so far we've all been lucky haven't we my dear pet?" He brushed his fingertips over the hallow of Tamura's throat.

Tamura purred, "We have. Hm. It's not like we could putt an ad out or anything. Does your brother have any friends that are looking to be bought, or maybe he has friends that know of pets that are looking?"

An ad would not be advisable, for many reasons as I am sure you are already aware." Absently, he continued to stroke Tamura's neck as he was lost in thought, once he'd been asked whether his brother knew anyone. Did he?

"We could always ask him. However, I think Hiroki might be wiser, since he works other than in front of a computer typing up dirty novels. Should we chance asking him? I would think it wold be difficult for my brother to know many people with how unsociable he is."

Tamura, at the idea of asking Hiroki, made a face, "He's in heat and with Nowaki right now. I suppose... if we called his cell phone, it could be safer. Would you like to speak with him, or should I?"

(LINE GOES HERE)

Nowaki slowly sat up. He'd just thoroughly fucked the neko whom his heart had chosen only the day before, for about the twentieth time. That might have been a bit of an exaggeration, but really, he hadn't been counting.

"I love you," he whispered, purring into the wildcat neko's ear.

A blinking red light coming from the side of the bed caught his attention. It appeared to be connected to the phone sitting on the nightstand.

"Hnnn, Hiro-san, do you have a message?" He wrapped his arms around his adorable Hiro-san to cuddle with him in the aftermath of their coupling.

Hiroki made an incoherent sound as he reached for his cellphone. Flipping it open, he saw that his old co-worker had called him.

Pressing buttons until the voice mail played, he listened to the message that had been left behind. As he listened he smirked.

"Apparently, a co-worker of mine has gotten a new master, but someone he knows is looking for their very own. Do you think I should bring this up with the Prince? He's looking for another pet himself." It was Haruhiko who he usually referred to as the prince, while his long time, childhood friend, he stuck to calling Akihiko.

Nowaki tilted his head curiosity getting the better of him, "A co-worker? What do you do... I didn't ask and wasn't told." He smiled and wrapped his tail along Hiroki's. "But I do think that you could bring it up with the Prince... although, why would someone need a _new_ master?"

"I'm a teacher at the nearby University, Mitsuhashi. It's the holidays right now, so luckily I won't miss any class time. As for my co-worker, he was bought by a very cruel woman that treated him poorly. She claimed him to be sterile and gave him back to the pet shop, but someone snapped him up right away. He sounds happy." Which he thought was a good thing, even if that co-worker of his could get on his nerves at work.

Nowaki blinked at the news he'd just received, "Oh, a teacher, err, professor at a University... that's amazing. You really must be really intelligent to be able to hold that type of position.

Hearing about his lovers co-worker however had him frowning. "That sounds sad," but he was able to smile, because at least, after all that grief, the other had found happiness with someone else. However, because of people like Hiroki's co-workers previous owner, Nekovia would never have _pets_. It wasn't the only reason, but it was certainly a factor.

"It's a good thing then, to be snapped up by someone to make him happy. What time do you think it is?" He didn't know where the clock was in the room, or if it had gotten knocked off during their love fest.

"I'm told you're pretty smart as well." He raked a hand through Nowaki's dark hair, purring at him. He swore he'd never purred so much in his life as he had since meeting this neko, this Prince of Nekovia.

"We must have time still, since no one is banging on the door."

Nowaki smiled softly, lovingly at the smaller neko, "Yeah..." he just held him all that much closer to him, enjoying every little moment, every little touch no matter how slight it might be.

Just then, the ringer on Hiroki's cellphone went off and when he looked down at it and saw it was Tamura he quickly answered it.

"Tamura, is something wrong?" However it was not Tamura, but a different voice entirely that he heard.

Nowaki was quiet while his gorgeous neko, Hiro-san, was on the phone.

Haruhiko had nodded earlier, for Tamura to call, but it was he who held the phone to his ear. "Hiroki, do you know of anyone whom might be looking for a master? We don't want to chance going to the pet store, since so many rouals have already been there quite recently..."

"Mm...actually...a co-worker of mine knows someone looking for a Master. I don't know the whole situation, but if you want to meet him, I could arrange it before your next business arrangement?"

Hearing that, Haruhiko's mouth curved into a smile. "That would be great, if you could that is. You see, this week I have off and want myself and Tamura to be able to get to know this potential new pet better before all hell breaks loose again with my schedule. I was planning to take Tamura out for a late lunch, so if it's possible, see if you can get ahold of them and have them meet us at Chevlion."

Chevlion was a smaller scale restaurant that even commoners ate at, but it had one of the dishes which he and Tamura both enjoyed.

He could also not help but ask, "And how are you enjoying..." he trailed off, certain that his younger brothers friend would get what he was trying to ask him.

"If you're going to meet him, make sure to wear your commoners clothes. I think color contacts too should be a priority so that you're not recognized. I'll arrange it and hopefully the meeting goes well."

He did know what the Prince wanted to ask him and flushed, "If you are asking how our mating is going...it's going wonderfully." He didn't want to answer, but Haruhiko was the crown prince. In his hand , his cellphone shook. He wanted to snap it shut, but refrained from doing so as best he could.

Haruhiko, on the other end of the line smiled, "Of course. I'll go and do so now so that I do not forget."

He chuckled upon hearing the answer to the question he hadn't fully put into words. "Oh, how nice. So Kishiko really did pick well for you didn't she? Yet you were so against it when you were at the pet-shop I heard. Well, I'll speak with you some other time so that you can arrange that and then get back to your tall dark neko."

His own dark midnight blue eyes gazed at Tamura. "Please get s our commoner clothes and my colored contacts... and whatever else you think we might need."

Hiroki ended the call, placing the cell back down on the nightstand and turned around to snuggle up with Nowaki. Now that it was just them again, he purred loudly. "I suppose I should call that ass of a co-worker of mine. Mm... maybe in a few minutes." He'd rather not have to deal with all of that, not when he had Nowaki.

Nowaki chuckled softly as he nuzzled Hiroki's temple, cheek, neck and shoulder. "Just don't forget to make the call, but I'm content just to be like this here with you Hiro-san."

Gently, he nuzzled Hiroki's earlobe, one of his hands caressing a light brown neko ear. "I am curious, why do you call him an ass of a co-worker?"

"Because, he's been harassing me for years to find a Pet for myself, but his own relationship with his old Master discouraged me from doing such. I'm glad I waited." There were other reasons, most of it, if not all of it having to do with what he'd already told this neko of Nekovia.

Nowaki stared into the eyes of his beloved Hiro-san, blinking, before he hugged him closer, if it were possible, against him. "I'm glad you waited too, so that I could be with you..." he murmured into the brunette's ear.

With a soft sigh, he reached for his cellphone once more. "Hmm... I think I'll call now and then we can play a little more."

Nowaki titled his head back as the wildcat neko spoke on the phone.

Hiroki dialed Miyagi's number and once the older man picked up, he began. "You need to get your friend ready and go to Chevlion shortly after lunch, alright? There will be a man there with a pet who has blond hair. The man he needs to speak with...call him Haru."

Nowaki, once the call was ended, nipped Hiroki's shoulder. He wanted to make sure that he was at least satiated enough for later on the jet, so that he'd be calm during the flight although they'd be separated from everyone else.

Hiroki continued to nuzzle, purring contently for the time being. "Maybe by some miracle my heat won't last the entire time we're at your kingdom."

Nowaki himself purred. "Miracle? I like that you're in heat and so wanton for me." But it would be better for Hiroki if he weren't in heat the entire stay.

"Well there is a special cactus juice that's supposed to calm ones heat down. It doesn't make ones heat go away completely, but it's said to make it shorter as well as more bearable. It is however a very rare cactus juice. Unfortunately, it only works on some, not everyone. We're not sure if it's more of a placebo effect than a real _potion_ though." He gently brushed his lips over each of Hiroki's cheeks, ocean blue eyes gazing into cinnamon brown.

"As long as you're right beside me though... I'll be okay."

His face heated as he realized what Nowaki had said and glowered a him for it. "Don't say such embarrassing things!" He wasn't a wanton! It was just the heat, everyone acted weird during that part of the cycle.

His brows furrowed as he continued, "I'm more worried that the small amount of time you go for the ceremony, I'm going to be twisting and turning... practically humping my bed and wishing it was you." Great, now _he_ was saying damn embarrassing things. Why did a damn heat cycle have to exist anyway!

As his lovely Hiro-san spoke, Nowaki wondered if Kichirou might want Hiroki there at the ceremony, but he'd worry what might happen. He'd wait until they were there to ask.

Nuzzling Hiroki, he expelled a small sigh, "I'm sorry Hiro-san. If it were up to me, I wouldn't leave you, but as Kichirou's brother I need to attend the ceremony... but I'll make it up to you somehow." What his smaller lover had to say about the time they'd be separated made him wish he could record it, surely that would just be a terribly cute and erotic scene. He of course, did not voice that aloud.

"It's okay," Hiroki whispered softly, "I can just... play with myself until you come back. I'm sure I'll be more than willing to let you do whatever you so desire." Once again, heat flooded his face.

Nowaki smiled, nuzzling _his_ Hiro-san yet again. "Alright," he rubbed his cheek against the wildcat's, at least there was no fight from the other, but once he came out of his heat, how would he feel about everything? It wasn't like he could ask him right there and then, because he might not get the same answer as he might afterward.

Hiroki, couldn't say he didn't enjoy the attention that Nowaki gave him, but neither could he outright say that he just _loved_ it. Even during his heat, there were some embarrassing things that he just could _not_ voice at all. It was best to think about something else.

"Nowaki... we should take a shower before we go. I don't want your brother being upset that you smell... like you were debauched. Come on, you can clean me and make me dirty again in the shower." As he said that, he purred, tugging the other out of bed.

Both of them had found out, previously, that they quite enjoyed shower sex.

With a chuckle, Nowaki smiled softly as he followed Hiroki into the shower, to do all which the other had suggested. He quite enjoyed making his Hiro-san dirty and each time they indulged, his own words got dirtier and dirtier just to see how the others body would react to them.


	20. Interviewing a Pet

** Interviewing A Pet**

* * *

><p>Shinobu held Akimitsu's hand as they watched Miyagi speak to Hiroki over the phone.<p>

He could only hope, that his cousin would be okay with whatever was going to happen, as unfortunately, there was little he could to to keep this from happening to Akimitsu. Now if he'd been more than just the son of a wealthy couple, things might have turned out differently. Destiny was just being too cruel to his favorite cousin.

Miyagi wrote down the details in a nearby sketchpad before ending the call and offering a hopeful smile to the green eyed blond. "It seems you have an interview with a potential buyer."

Shinobu's fawn neko ears perked, smiling, "That sounds good," his eyes trailed back to Akimitsu, "I think you should wear one of your new outfits. A good first impression always helps: since you wont be in the pet shop." Gray eyes returned to look up at Miyagi, "What do you think, anything else we should do beforehand for Aki-chan?"

The Bombay neko rose from where he'd been sitting beside the phone and circled around Shinobu. "He's being presented, if you can at least get him in some form fitting clothes for the ass ear... that would be best."

At that, Akimitsu started to blush and then frowned, but Miyagi spoke first.

"You're being bought and the buyer has to like the eye candy before him. You can't look like you're trying too hard, but clothes that you would feel comfortable in."

Shinobu nodded in agreement with this. Miyagi had been there in a pet shop on display before, so of course he'd understand. Plus he was older and worked at Mitsuhashi University. Professors, he was certain, got to see a lot more than he possibly ever had.

"What about this pair of tight slacks," he picked them up out of the boxes that they'd been going through together moments ago, "with this spring green button down shirt?" He held that up in his other hand. Spotting something else, he nodded his head in its direction. "Wouldn't it look good with that darker green tie?"

After another moments thought, he shook his head. "I'd put him in a miniskirt, but I don't think you'd like that, would you Aki?" He turned slightly where he stood to gaze his cousin, "But they really show off ones rear I guess... so no loose robes..." he trailed off as he watched Akimitsu's eyes narrow and a deep flush form on his cheeks.

"Get a nice pair of form-fitting slacks with a white top. Maybe a slight shade of grin to bring out his eyes," Miyagi pulled out a thin comb from his back pocket and began to comb Akimitu's hair, Shinobu's cousin blushing even more so at the extra attention.

He blushed just as much as his Master did and he was almost as cute, but Shinobu was still the cutest and damn if he weren't the sexiest little kitten to walk the planet.

Shinobu gave a dip of his head and went to shift through the items, finding just the right slacks and a top with a very slight shade of green. He also managed to locate shoes that would go with it.

It was horrible that a wealthy family member of his could be turned to bankruptcy. Aki-chan didn't deserve this, but there was nothing one could do with the government being what it was. Since he had Miyagi, he didn't mind it. His cousin however, had not been born into a family where it would be known that one day he'd have to be purchased as someones pet.

Standing up straight he whirled around with the items in hand, "This will look good on your Aki-chan!" He smiled, watching Miyagi comb through his cousins hair.

Deep midnight blue eyes studied the blond in the mirror, nodding. "He looks good. Now, remember to be polite and answer honesty any questions you might be asked. Twitch your neko ears once in a while on purpose to make yourself look extra cute. You'll be meeting the first pet so it's more an interview with them, but the Master has to approve as well."

Shinobu agreed with his beloved pet, "That sounds like a good strategy. Aki-chan looks adorable already, doesn't he Miyagi?" His eyes were drawn back to his cousin, before lifting his wrist to glance at the time.

"We'd best get going so we get there on time, but we won't be going in, however we'll wait outside at the cafe across from Chevlion in case you need us."

(INSERT LINE HERE)

Haruhiko took Tamura's hand in his and walked with him into the Chevlion building earlier than their reservation, but they usually had a drink in the waiting area anyway.

He glanced sideways at his cream colored Angora neko, "You're not worried are you my pet? After all, this recommendation came from my brothers most grumpy friend."

Tamura's lips twisted into a slight pout, "What if this man is _exactly_ like Hiroki-kun? I don't want someone grumpy like that. I don't have the patience for it."

Outside, Akimitsu gazed up at the building, before nervously stepping inside. He approached the man standing at the front and asked for '_Haru_,' as Miyagi's friend had instructed him to.

The maitre d' nodded and told him to follow.

Haruhiko smiled, "Let us hope not," but Tamura continued to pout. The pair of them looked up when a young neko was shown to them.

"Are you Akimitsu?" The long haired blonde looked the green eyed fawn somali neko over.

He was... like eye candy. However, they still didn't yet know anything of his personality as he hung onto his masters arm.

The maitre d' led the three of them to a private booth, away from the rest of the crowd.

Akimitsu managed to nod to the other neko, who was obviously the pet between the two. The Master, _Haru_ did not even have neko ears.

He was unable to get a word out as they were directed to a private booth. He could feel the heat rising to his face due to his own nervousness, offering a slight smile to the pair.

Tamura thought the other to be quite lovely to behold. The green of his shirt helping to accentuate his gorgeous green eyes. "How old are you Akimitsu? You look so young."

Haruhiko felt too, that Akimitsu was young. "Indeed, you do look rather young Akimitsu." He however sat back so that the two could exchange talk, since he wanted Tamura to choose, only his hug test and seal of approval would seal the deal if Tamura took to the young neko.

Tamura leaned over the table slightly, his cream colored tail lightly tapping against his seat. "It would be a great deal of help if you told us a bit about yourself." His neko ears perked in interest while Haruhiko ordered for them, though he did ask Akimitsu what he'd like, or if he would prefer to have that which he and Tamura were there to consume.

Akimitsu to Tamura's question, nodded. "I'm twenty. My situation... well you see... my father's company went bankrupt yesterday I found myself on my cousin's doorstep begging for a place to hide. I was studying to become a doctor, but... my only option now is to find a kind Master who needs the extra company."

His cat ears twitched and felt his cheeks warm just a bit as he caught Tamura smiling.

Tamura thought the twitching of those fawn colored cat ears was cute.

Still, it pained him to hear about Akimitsu's plight. "So, you were wealthy enough that you were free from being bought."

To this, Akimitsu nodded, "That's correct. My cousin... is the same. He... got his first pet today... it's a very complicated situation with them..."

"You prefer to be on your own, to do what you wish without rules or regulations." This was more a statement than a question coming from the angora neko.

Akimitsu recalled that Miyagi had said it was best to be honest and nodded, "I... don't like being ordered around. I prefer to do things when I want to."

Tamura tried to think of something. He didn't know how Haruhiko would feel about that, but he himself wasn't the type to give orders. That had always been Eri's specialty as the first neko of the Usami siblings, he himself having been found second, if not becoming an actual pet officially until recently.

There were many new additions and if all went well, Misaki would belong to Prince Akihiko.

"Well, you would be my companion as Master is often busy. However, I'm not sure of everything that he'll want from you at some point..."

At that point, Haruhiko interrupted, "Do you have a problem with the possibility of one day in the future being intimiate? Although most of your time will be spent with Tamura rather than myself, because of my schedule. You'd be more like a caretaker for my Tamura here than someone to boss around. Although I do hope you'd follow the proper protocol."

"I... can't say for sure. I've been in a few relationships before, but I've never gone all the way with someone. I... went to a lot of private schools and we were monitored so... I've had restricted amounts of affection due to the age laws. Would... kittens be required of me?" He was much more concerned about the last than the possibility of being intimate with either of them.

Tamura smiled, reassuringly, "If you'd rather not, I don't mind taking the task of being the pregnant pet."

Hearing this, Haruhiko smiled at the pair of them. Had they been anyone else, or perhaps if Tamura had not been there with him, he might not have smiled at all. Which of course, might have frightened the young neko off.

"After Tamura has provided me with kittens, if you wish to have kittens of your own, but do not have any desire to carry... and he is willing to allow it once you'd gotten to know each other better, perhaps he would carry them..." He stroked his hands over Tamura's ears. He enjoyed hearing him begin purring just by touching him.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know Akimitsu?" Tamura asked, blushing a bit during the moments Haruhiko had spoken.

Akimitsu wasn't sure he wanted kittens at all. It was a very big decision to make and he didn't even know if he'd be sexually aroused by the pair. They seemed pretty lovey-dovey without him.

Haruhiko, "Don't over think too much, its only a what if situation. If we don't click we don't, but I need someone to be with Tamura when I can't be, especially if he's going to be carrying any kittens. It'll be more like the role of an escort, but don't be afraid to ask anything of either of us should you feel like it. That is if you want to take the position."

His eyes were irritating him a bit, he preferred to wear his glasses, but what was the need of them whilst wearing colored contacts?

"Um... are you wearing colored contacts?" Akimitsu asked of _Haru_, staring into his eyes, "Your eyes look... kind of odd like that."

Tamura blinked and turned Haruhiko's face to him, chuckling, "You went with the wrong color again."

Haruhiko stared at Tamura, then blinking he chuckled. "So I did... really I don't know why I have colors that don't go well in my mini drawer."

He looked back at the young fawn somali they were interviewing. "Akimitsu, you see I'm wearing colored contacts." As he spoke, he wrapped his arms around Tamura.

"What do you think of Akimitsu, my sweet pet?" Not that Tamura had always been sweet, but it was so wonderful to actually have him and it was what he wanted too.

Tamura contemplated for a moment, before answering, "He seems nice and intelligent as well... if he could still go to be a doctor then he could be the p... our places doctor?"

Haruhiko nodded to Tamura's suggestion, "That too could work," he turned his gaze to Akimitsu once more. "Would you still wish to continue your doctors training? However, you would work for the people of our home and its a pretty big estate with many in it so I'm sure you'd be busy even if its not a hospital."

"I would like to, yes," Akimitsu nodded enthusiastically. He'd hoped to find someone who would let him continue, instead of getting an owner who might not allow him to be anything other than just a pet.

"Though... what am I to do, if I'm going to go into heat. It wouldn't be right of me to expect either of you to be around and I would feel horrible to ask since that would feel like I was using you."

He scratched the back of one of his neko ears.

Tamura titled his head and after a moments pause, asked Akimitsu, "Would you like a pet of your own?" His eyes glanced toward Haruhiko, "Do you think we could do that for him? Or would you want him just to be ours, love?"

It was at that moment, Haruhiko's brows furrowed as he thought upon the matter, before finally speaking. "Hmmn, well we could consider that for him, but it will have to wait."

His dark midnight blue eyes trailed up and down Akimitsu. "Shall we have a weeks trial and see how things go? You're not close to heat are you?"

He lightly kissed the nape of Tamura's neck. "However if somehow another neko is dropped into our laps somehow, we'll let Akimitsu be the one to... inspect them. After all, its been shown that one finds neko's unexpectedly sometimes, right Tamura?"

Tamura purred and nodded, "Never know, but you're only allowed to have two... unless you're suddenly changing the law on that?" He asked of Haruhiko.

Haruhiko tapped his fingers on the tables surface. "Hmmn... I'm not the king so I can't easily do that can I? I would have to go through my Mother and Father to do so," he whispered into Tamura's ear lest Akimitsu should hear. "But it's been three pets to a prince for awhile now as commoners can have two and a prince is not a commoner." Only when he became King would he be able to change the laws.

He and Tamura both looked back to Akimitsu, waiting for him to answer a question which had been asked of him.

Akimitsu waited for them to finish before he shook his head to the question he'd been asked about being in heat, "It's been a few months so it should be awhile yet. I-I have little triggers though so I'll have to be careful... at least around fruit."

Hearing that, Tamura couldn't help but chuckle. "Fruit puts you into heat?" He didn't think he'd ever heard of such a thing.

Akimitsu blushed, making a face, "It's a family thing... my cousin has the same problem."

Haruhiko titled his head back, "Your cousin? What fruits trigger this so that no one makes them for you constantly?"

"Just strawberries for him...I...it's usually pineapple or grapes for me." He blushed further.

Tamura enjoyed how it made the young man appear even younger when his face turned red.

Haruhiko quirked a brow, "Pineapples and grapes? I see." Now he knew the cute little neko's weakness, but it would be rather unethical of him to use it against him.

Akimitsu glanced down at the table, not sure what else to do or say. "I...I need to go and speak with my cousin and his pet... I promised them I would let them know what was going on."

Tamura murmured into Haruhiko's ear, "Can I play with him a little?"

Haruhiko thought for a moment, "Well then Akimitsu, you should let them know soon..." although when Tamura asked that of him, he slowly gave a nod of his head, whispering to him, "You may Tamura, a _little_."

Akimitsu was unaware what the two were whispering about. The food was yet to arrive and Akimitsu was wondering how Shinobu and Miyagi were.

"They're right across the street...give me five minutes and I'll return?"

Tamura let him go and purred as he turned where he sat and snuggled into Haruhiko, "He seems to be your type, Haruhiko. Lovely blond hair... gorgeous green eyes. I can imagine he could be a good kisser too."

Haruhiko slowly nodded, "He seems it, but the hug test will help. I wonder what it will tell me about him. Are you attracted to him even a little bit as well my pretty little pet?" He brushed their noses against each other while waiting for Akimitsu to speak with his cousin and return. Although, Tamura really wasn't all that much shorter than him and both of them were taller than Akimitsu.

(INSERT LINE HERE)

Across the street, Shinobu fidgeted hoping his cousin was going to be alright. He looked up at Miyagi, their fingers of one hand intertwined, "I hope things are going well for Aki-chan. I really want to take a peak, but I don't want to disturb them either..." he continued to worry about his relative.

Miyagi pulled his master into his arms, then lightly stroked one hand through the younger neko's hair. "It's an interview, so it will take some time. They want to make sure Akimitsu would be a good fit for them. Don't worry, we'll know soon enough."

Shinobu's tail flicked behind him, "I hope soon though. I don't think I'll be able to leave my room for a week or two... soon." He could feel it slowly creeping up on him, but it wasn't quite there yet. He watched across the street, waiting for any sign.

Miyagi looked across the street and smiled as Akimitsu approached.

"So? How is everything going?"

Akmitsu smiled, It's going well... I think it's a good match. I'm going to finish having a late lunch with them and go with them. Alright? I'll call you later." He quickly hugged Shinobu before racing back.

Shinobu smiled, hugging his cousin who was about three, maybe four inches taller than himself. The only other differences between them was that Akimitsu had green eyes while he had gray, not to mention that Akimitsu was just a shade or two darker than he was thanks to having grown up for most of his life in Australia.

"Don't forget you said you'd call... good luck Aki-chan," he continued to smile as he watched him race back. He then turned to Miyagi and wrapped his arms around him.

He trembled, he hated the unpredictability of his heat cycle. He didn't recall eating strawberries, so it couldn't have been that. "Take me home Miyagi...now...I need confinement to my room... you'll stay with me?"

Miyagi quirked a brow, "Of course I will Shinobu-chin. Is that time nearing?"

He did notice that Shinobu was a bit flushed and distracted. Taking his hand in his, Come on...I know your sister is gone for the night so we'll have the place to ourselves." At least the bitch wouldn't be able to bother them.

Shinobu's face reddened, nodding his head. "Y-yes..." he scowled at the mention of his sister, but sighed in relief that she was not there tonight. Knowing Akimitsu would go off with those in Chevlion he went to wait in the car. He hoped he didn't frighten Miyagi when his heat was in full swing and it probably would be before the marrow.

As Miyagi got into the car and buckled his seat belt, he asked, "Is there anything we should get to make this heat period better for you? Oh...what about condoms? Do you have any at home, or are you okay without?"

"I don't really know... what can help..." he whimpered. They hadn't used a condom last night or the other day, but what if his sisters claims were wrong, but if they were he might already be. He wasn't finished with school yet, though he was of breeding age so he was confused as to what he should do.

"I'm okay without..." he panted, saying so only because he wanted to feel Miyagi's flesh in him and too he had none at home and didn't think they'd be able to stop anywhere without freaking out.

Miyagi nodded, "I...If I become too exhausted and you have needs... you are free to use me as you wish...though...do you have any sexual yous at home you can use?"

"Okay..." he turned scarlet all the way up to his ears. "I... do. I've never used them before though. I buy them and then get nervous of using them. Besides, usually my confinement is not to my own room so I never had access to them at critical times..." but if Miyagi were to look in his secondary closet and see everything...

It didn't take them long to arrive home.

(INSERT LINE HERE)

"I find him very easy on the eyes," Tamura confessed, "and his lips look to be very tasty...it's been some time since I've tasted the lips of a young pet. Though I know Eri will deny it to your face, that one time you and Princess Kishiko let me explore him... I'm reminded of it by Akimitsu." Of course at the time, he hadn't officially been Haruhiko's pet.

Haruhiko arched a brow, chuckling softly, "Oh, how are you reminded of this my sweet pet? Although I cannot deny that Akimitsu is pleasing to the eye. Now, to hug him when he gets back."

Tamura smiled, purring contently in the circle of his Master's arms, "His lips and that innocent look of curiosity..."

Haruhiko looked up and saw the one in question coming toward them. "Akimitsu... come here for a moment, kneel beside me please, if you would."

He too looked up, "Hm...oh, he's back."

Akimitsu smiled, though he was still nervous and it only became worse as he was instructed to kneel. He did so of course, looking up at the man, not knowing what was planned for him.

Haruhiko glanced at Tamura, smiling in understanding of what he'd been saying, before Akimitsu had returned. However, he turned back to Akimitsu, bending forward to wrap his arms around him, hugging the young neko close.

He could feel him and there was data sending signals to his brain. He smiled at Akimitsu brightly. "Now you definitely pass Aki-chan." Somehow, in that test he'd picked up that nickname. It was at that moment their food arrived.

"Once we've finished, we'll drive back to our home and you can meet my siblings and their pets."

Akimitsu hugged back as well, not sure as to what was going on, but he pass the test somehow. Not that he understood what the test really was all about. It was only a hug after all.

He sat back up in his seat and began to eat. Whatever was in his dish, it was quite yummu and he smiled as the two older men conversed.


	21. Caring for a New Pet

**Caring for a New Pet**

* * *

><p>Haruhiko, as he nibbled on his late lunch he turned his attention to his watch.<p>

"Prince Kichirou and Nowaki should be on their way to the airport with Hiroki, Eri and Kishiko..." this, he whispered into Tamura's ear before smiling in Akimitsu's direction. He couldn't tell the neko who he was until they were at least away from the public eye within Chevlion. Otherwise, it might be overheard and with his identity revealed it was a given that it would cause an uproar amongst the diners.

"What did you order Akimitsu? I know they don't list ingredients. Is it good?"

As he asked, he used his own fork to take a bit of Tamura's from his plate and guided it to his pets mouth.

"Just something light," Akimitsu replied. "I got a fruit salad with chicken strips added as a side. It tastes pretty good."

Tamura agreed with his Master's mentioning of those that were to fly that day to Nekovia.

When Tamura was offered the bit of food on the end of Haruhiko's fork, he opened his mouth and took it between his teeth. "I like the orange juice they added for extra flavor."

Akimitsu nodded, "It really gives it a nice kick." Though the chef for that day had no oranges left had had had to improvise with pineapples instead.

Haruhiko too, nodded. "I see, hmmm fruit salad..." he shrugged, not really paying that much attention to its contents, but it was fruit.

Once again the usually unsmiling first prince, smiled.

"Ah Tamura, even when you eat you're too irrisistable."

He bent his head to brush a kiss over Tamura's mouth, then returned to finishing that which he himself had ordered.

Akimitsu felt himself flush at seeing the pair of them kiss, or rather watched as Haruhiko kissed his pet. He wasn't sure as to why, as he saw many people kiss during the day with their master or pet.

He shrugged and partook of his order a little more.

When Haruhiko had finished his meal he wiped his mouth delicately with one of the napkins at his disposal. Once he'd done so, he turned to Tamura and dabbed at the corners of his pets mouth, seeing that he too had just taken his last bite.

His eyes trailed in Akimitsu's direction, checking to see if he were also finished.

"Once you've finished eating Aki-chan, we'll head home."

It was only a few minutes later that Akimitsu had emptied his plates and cup. Before he could use his napkin himself Haruhiko and Tamura both were wiping his mouth and fingers clean for him.

After that, when the bill for the food had been paid in full, he followed the pair into the limo outside and began to wonder whom this pair really were.

He flushed a little more and felt a bit uncomfortable, too hot and a little distracted as he sat down across from Haru and Tamura.

He shifted about uncomfortably in his seat, fidgeting with the seat belt.

Tamura watching the younger one, frowned with concern, "Are you alright?"

Akmitsu shook his blond head of hair, "I...I think there was something in the salad."

Hearing this, Tamura's blue eyes widened before turning his head to gaze at Haruhiko. "I think he's going into heat, love. I think we should take him home..." he smiled gently, "and look after him."

Haruhiko blinked as his dark blue, nearly black eyes gazed into the blue of his eldest pets, "I see..."

Once the limo had parked, he stood up as he got out, "Well then, let's go inside, shall we?" He held out his hand to Akimitsu. "We can't stay out here while you're going into heat."

He led them up the path and through the garden to the back gate surrounding the Usami Palace. He thought opportunity knocks at the most unexpected of times.

Akimitsu wrapped his arms around himself as they walked toward whatever destination Haru had in mind with Tamura following beside them.

Tamura frowned, "I... what should I do, Haruhiko? Besides my own... I've never dealt with the heat cycle of another. Should I... is it okay to comfort him?" He asked hesitantly of his Master.

Haruhiko paused briefly, causing the other two to stop in their tracks.

Turning around, he gazed from Tamura to Akimitsu and back. "Hmmm, well I'm here. Since he's so new... only do so when I'm around, unless I say otherwise, but you may comfort him. That is, if he'll allow you near him."

Tamura nodded in understanding. He did not wish to displease his Master, but the thought of the younger neko, being able to help him, even if he wasn't sure he could do anything for him had his heart picking up tempo.

Moving slowly toward Akimitsu, he took the younger blonde's hand.

"When we get to our home... would you like at least some light petting?"

He didn't know how far the other would want to go, nor what he might or might not allow, but he didn't want the younger neko to suffer.

Haruhiko watched them, smiling at his Tamura's concern for the other. They were adorable looking together. He supposed it would be fine, just so long as both of them knew who their Master was in this equation.

Tamura placed a comforting arm around the other and immediately Akimitsu turned in his hold, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Oh my... I think... he might need us in the most intimate of ways, love. Feel like breaking in our new pet...?"

Haruhiko, as they arrived at the back entrance of the Usami Palace, he smiled, "I see..."

He slowly stepped forward and reached for the door and pulled it open by its large metal handle.

"Hand him here Tamura and we'll go to our chambers. We can't leave him unattended and needy, now can we?"

Once Tamura handed Akimitsu to Haruhiko, the prince lifted him into his arms and carried him into the Palace and up the porch steps, in case in his current state it proved difficult to move.

He then turned into an elevator; the three of them went up to the third floor and straight into his chambers where he set Akimitsu down on the enormous bed that had to be twice or thrice the size of a regular California King size bed. Tamura stood beside him as he lay Akimitsu down.

The young kitten's heat seemed to have the neko in such a state that he hadn't yet noticed they were in a castle.

"Tamura," he glanced at his pet, "help me undress him."

It was then that he decided to remove his contact lenses, blinking, glad to have been able to dispense with them.

Akitmisu was shivering and flushed all over as he watched the pair quietly as they removed his dress shirt, unbuckling his pants to which he whimpered loudly at.

Tamura soothed him by brushing his fingers through short blond strands and kissing his shoulder gently.

"Don't worry... we're here and we'll take care of you."

Tamura watched as Haruhiko removed Akimitsu's pants and then they both went to remove the underwear to which they found a hard and darkening cock, already dripping at the head.

Akimitsu angeld back a bit, using his arms to present himself in a way, his head tilted back. "H-Haru..."

Haruhiko, as they removed Akimitsu's clothes, he himself was already getting aroused. His body shuddered as his eyes ran over the delectable treat presented before him, especially when he heard the younger neko whimper the shortened form of his name.

He quickly removed his own clothing, his eyes widening at the gorgeous sight that Akimitsu presented to him. The neko's legs were spread apart, exposing his genitals to his and Tamura's hungry and lust filled gazes.

He reached down between the neko's things, taking his cock in one hand and lightly stroked him there, once. "You're already so ready to be invaded, your dripping cock begging you to be taken."

Akimitsu did little more than nod at Haruhiko's words, panting slightly.

Haruhiko kneeled down on the bed, leaning forward and bending his upper body down so that his lips were even with Akimitu's cock.

Slowly, he licked up the length of Akimitsu's penis, from the tip of his head to the base, his tongue running over his scrotum.

Akimitsu gasped, moaning aloud as he felt the long lick against his cock, tossing his head back in the process, his body arching slightly off the surface of the bed.

Fuck, this heat was going to be good!

"Tamura, you can undress if you wish and rub against him, but he cannot go all the way with you..., but you can do anything else to him." Haruhiko said.

Tamura didn't need to be told twice as he removed all his clothes within moments.

Haruhiko turned Akimitsu so that he was on his knees, his fingers spreading the young neko's ass cheeks so that he could lick him there, thrusting his tongue inside him, to begin stretching the nekos anus.

Akimitsu's head dropped as a strong tongue thrust inside of him, he leaned his body forward and down so the tongue could go in deeper.

Once Tamura had discarded his clothes, he was ready to sit behind Akimitsu, but Haruhiko had changed the younger neko's position, so instead he got a great view of the boy from behind.

"His hole is probably slick and wet, Haruhiko... you know it's easiest during that time."

As Tamura spoke, Haruhiko moved his hand around to Akimitsu's front, to hold his cock in his hand. "If you want to taste him Tamura..." he ran his tongue up and down between the cheeks of Aki's ass, whispering in a deep, hoarse voice, "Aki-chan."

Akimitsu lightly moved against the hand on his cock, swearing softly.

"Fuck me!" he breathed, hands gripping into the bed sheets.

Tamura was careful as he moved to the other side of the bed, laying down and purring toward the other.

Akimitsu's green eyes darkened as he stared at the gorgeous, now naked, long haired blonde before him.

Tamura smirked, "Come play with me, Akimitsu..." he knew all of them could be enjoying themselves and he told Haruhiko to wait a moment as Akimitsu moved closer.

The blond growled as Tamura teased him with kisses and pulled away, pushing the other down and holding him down by his shoulder as Tamura's mouth was soon to be ravished.

Haruhiko had waited as Tamura had asked him to, thought he felt his cock harden further with every sound the new neko made.

He smirked at Tamura's teasing of Akimitsu, but when the younger neko had had enough he grinned devilishly as Tamura was pinned to the spot.

His Tamura enjoyed being dominated after all, though he could give as good as he got when push came to shove, both in and out of the bedroom.

He dipped his head down again, his tongue thrusting in and out of Akimitsu's hole, which was as Tamura had mentioned it would no doubt be, slick and wet.

He shifted so that he had his hands on Akimitsu's hips and the tip of his own cock pushing into the green eyed blondes nicely tongue stretched hole. During heat, a neko didn't need as much preparation as they would if they weren't in heat. Had Akimitsu been a human, well the situation they were in wouldn't even have taken place.

He noticed Tamura's arms wrap around the other, could hear him purring as well.

He growled at how sexy they were and sent his cock sliding into Aki, fully to the hilt.

The dark haired human brushed his hand up and over Akimitsu's abdomen and chest, finding a nipple he gave it alight pluck.

He whispered into Aki's ear, "Tammy likes that too," and saying so, he licked up the back of his new pets neck as he began moving his pelvis back and forth, thrusting in and out, leaving little bite marks upon Akimitsu's shoulder.

Akimitsu growled as he felt himself being touched around his hips and then the hard, thick cock that entered him, filling him entirely.

He broke his lips from the wet and messy kiss he shared with Tamura, whimpering with his mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. Saliva dripped from his lips and splattered down onto the older blonde neko.

At the feel of the pinch of his nipple he shuddered and heard the information that Tamura liked it as well.

"Oh... does he?" He barely managed to get out, moving a little down, arching his ass just right for Haruhiko to slam into as he took a pink nipple into his mouth. A nipple which he began sucking on in earnest, the older pet whimpering loudly and splayed out beneath the kitten in heat.

Fingers weaved into Akimitsu's hair and he purred for a brief moment at the touch, letting spit drip down from his lips to coat the nipple before slurping it up, sucking on it and repeating.

Tamura was going to be in a right state soon enough.

Haruhiko continued to slam into Akimitsu, his balls rapidly hitting against the younger neko's ass, the sound echoing in the room.

He watched through darkened eyes as Akimitsu sucked and slurrped on Tamura's nipples, groaning and growling as he quickened his pace feeling himself growing closer and closer to his own climax. The two were just too fucking hot and the sounds they were both making, oh god!

Tamura writhed beneath Akimitsu, whimpering and moaning, his back arching so that their cocks brushed against each others. The feel of the younger neko's mouth sucking on his nipple had him growing harder by the second.

His face was as flushed a deep red, if not deeper than Akimitsu. Although he wanted to lift his hands and brushing them through short blonde strands, the other neko had him pinned.

Akimitsu's body moved forward with every thrust and back when he felt Haruhiko's cock about to exit him, wanting his cock deep inside him, as deep as it could go.

Smirking down at Tamura, his neko ears twitched as he felt their cocks brush. Getting an idea, he moved his hand between them so that he could hold their cocks together.

It forced the older neko to hold himself up as the younger neko stroked their cocks in his hand, together.

Tamura whimpered at the touch, with every stoke of Akimitsu's hand and feeling their cocks rubbing together it brought him closer and closer to the edge.

He could feel the blood pumping through his system, or at least believed that he could as his blood rushed to his neither regions.

Akimitsu was the first to cry out between the three of them as he ejaculated onto his and Tamura's lower abdomen and chest.

Haruhiko growled into Akimitsu's hear, "Did I say you could come yet?"

Akimitsu whimpered, "I..."

Haruhiko smirked, "It's alright kitten, you weren't to know my preference.

Finally as Akimitsu's body continued to shudder from his orgasm, his inner muscles squeezed around haruhiko and then released, squeezed and then released, milking the man of his seed as he too orgasmed.

Tamura stared up at them both, his lips plump from being ravaged by Akimitsu's lips as he whimpered, "Master, can I come, please?" He wriggled beneath them.

Akimitsu had wondered why Tamura hadn't came when he had, now he knew the reason why and it made it all the hotter.

Haruhiko purred, "You may Tamura."

Tamura wrapped his hands around Akimitsu's hand and pumped his cock a few more times and then he finally reached his climax, making a mess of himself and Akimitsu.

Haruhiko slowly removed his cock from inside Akimitsu as he grew flaccid.

He glanced at the two neko's and smirked, "Clean each other up." And watched as they both turned a deep crimson and began to lick the come off of each others bodies for their masters viewing pleasure.


	22. Love Between Master and Pet

**Love Between Master and Pet**

* * *

><p>Once they were back at the Takatsuki residence, belonging to Shinobu's parents, Miyagi turned to look at him once he'd safely put the car in park.<p>

"Don't worry... we'll use whatever you need, alright Shinobu?" Miyagi smiled gently to the other neko before scooping him up into his arms and quickly taking him to the bedroom.

When they had reached the interior of Shinobu's bedroom, the older neko closed and locked the door behind them.

Dark violet-blue eyes watched the younger neko carefully as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Did you eat something that didn't sit right today? I _swear_ I didn't put any strawberries in your pancakes." He held his hands up, waving them slowly from side to side.

Shinobu gazed down at Miyagi, ignoring the waving of innocent hands, though they weren't innocent in every where there was, before he straddled his lap.

"I don't know... you never left the pan unattended while my sister was here, right? But... she wasn't here this morning. Though... it could have been something else, I don't know. I did also say I have an irregular heat pattern. I'm just lucky I suppose that I can easily catch up to my classes and still maintain high grades."

The gray eyed neko frowned as he continued.

"I miss too much school because of this, it's kind of embarrassing. Luckily my father was a teacher, not a principle. He owns the school... so he can tutor me in summer and breaks if need be..."

He pointed to the closet, "That's where all those toys can be found if they're needed..."

The young neko's body trembled and his eyes began to glaze over, darkening in color.

"If... if I hit out at you, just... just subdue me..." he bowed his head, whimpering as he ground himself on Miyagi's knee.

"I've been told... I'm crazy... or so they say... I just hope you won't come to dislike me, because of it..." he moved from the older neko's lap to lean back on the bed.

Really, he felt as though he wanted to claw at the sheets though it wasn't as strong an urge as it might be later. He also felt quite uncomfortable, uncomfortable enough that it caused moisture to cling to his lashes.

He'd ruined many clothes during heats before, tearing them off himself when it gotten really bad.

Miyagi quirked a brow, "Are you one for rough and hard sex, Shinobu? I've never done as such..., but whatever you need I'll be able to give."

He removed his clothes at once, disregarding the toys for the moment as he reached out a hand and lightly petted Shinobu's hair.

"Tell me what's happening, Shinobu-chin..."

He said this as he looked down at him, his eyes filled with concern.

This was something that Shinobu knew very little of, at least first hand. Except for the other night when the Bombay Neko had taken his Fawn Somali Neko ass.

He writhed in discomfort and rising need on the bedsheets beneath him. "Hnn..., I don't know. You're the only one I've been with. Apparently my parents or sister had to get me into confinement before and I lashed out at them..., for some reason."

He whimpered, "I just feel hot... and my heart is beating like crazy..." he tore his own shirt from off of himself, grabbing onto Miyagi and clinging to him. He rubbed and nuzzled his cheek against the older neko's shoulders and chest.

Usually he would thrash about and yowl as though seeking something, someone. Although, right now, he had someone. _Miyagi_.

"I-it's like aching all over at one and the same time. Like being on fire..., and only ice cold showers _temporarily_ relieve one..., or sexual pursuits."

He leaned his forehead against Miyagi's shoulder, grinding his smaller body against that of the older nekos. He moaned at any simple contact, innocent or not.

"Whatever you need," Miyagi murmured, his arms wrapping around Shinobu, fingers grasping strands of dark blonde hair as he guided that naught mouth to press against his own. He started out with a long and lingering kiss, the kind that had Shinobu moaning and almost begging for more the night before.

Shinobu whimpered against the kiss, his tongue warring with Miyagi's as his body pressed as much as it could against the older neko.

His hands went between them, his fingers wrapping around the older males cock while they kissed, tiny little whimpers and loud moans muffled against Miyagi's mouth. While he did all of this, he stroked his hands up and down the others length.

He wondered briefly if his sister had done this for him ever..., and if she had, he aimed to be better at it than that witch.

His tongue moved back and forth, his mouth side to side, following Miyagi, though once every while he tried to overtake the kiss himself with his bold and hungry mouth and curious tongue, his torso rubbing against Miyagi's.

Miyagi moaned, his eyes closed for a moment as he let himself get lost in the sensation of being touched in such a manner by the younger neko.

"Sh-shinobu... you... I should... ngh... touch you..." Though those lips came back with a new force and had him drowing in the hot, wet taste of the other.

His hands moved up and down Shinobu's back, his fingers lightly scratching where they touched.

Shinobu had begun to purr, his tail stroking up and down one of Miyagi's legs.

He'd told the older neko he loved him and so wanted to touch him as he was doing in that moment, happy that the other was so concerned about what he needed.

He arched further against Miyagi, their mouths parting ways for but a moment as he moaned softly into the crook of the others neck feeling the light scratching of his back.

He nipped Miyagi's shoulder and nibbled gently up his neck, sucking lightly on an earlobe.

All of that before trailing kisses from one of Miyagi's human ears and across a cheek bone.

Miyagi wasn't used to the sort of affection Shinobu was giving him and his body relished it.

Softy, he begged for more at the kisses and touches, the soft declarations of love.

Shinobu then ran his tongue down and up again over the side of Miyagi's neck, along his throat, over his chin before their mouths locked in battle, an ancient primeval dance once again.

The dark haired neko swore as those lips returned to his.

Miyagi opened up his legs, letting the other know he was open to being taken, if the other so desired it. The young neko was, after all his master, but more than that, he gave him love unlike any he'd ever known. Or at least unlike any he'd ever known in a very, very long time, almost, perhaps two decades.

Shinobu's purring increased.

Mewling softly, the Somali neko positioned himself between the others legs, his ears perking.

He wasn't certain about their positions, but perhaps, at least just this once he wanted to know what it felt like to be inside the other.

He did however prefer he thought, to have the other inside him. Of course, they had plenty of time and opportunity to experiment and take each other did they so wish.

Yet if the other were uncomfortable after their latest experiment, if he was a failure he'd not wonder about it.

His lips moved down over Miyagi's chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple while one of his hands moved down between Miyagi's thighs.

Shinobu reached for the bottle of chocolate flavored water based lube on the night stand and coated the fingers of one hand with the gel like substance.

Once he'd put the bottle back, his lube slicked fingers gently spread Miyagi's ass cheeks before they began to probe the tight hole found between them.

He was nervous, yet his sexual drive made it seem as though he were not.

The blonde neko rained kisses, nips and loving nibbles over the older neko's abdomen and thighs, whispering sweet words of love now and then.

Yet, surely his actions spoke louder than those whispered phrases.

"Do you... want me..., Miyagi?"

With his fingers he probed for a certain spot as they gently thrust inside the dark haired neko beneath him.

This wasn't something he was used to, not things like this at all, but he wanted the other to enjoy himself, to feel loved no matter what they did.

Miyagi growled at the intrusion of the fingers, only on occasion touching himself in that tight hole of his.

He breathed deeply and tossed his head back as he tried to relax for the other, whimpering at the nibbles and sweet words.

"Y-yes... Shinobu... take me... fuck me... make me yours."

He did his best to angle himself against those fingers, shivering when he felt his prostate brushed against.

Shinobu shuddered as he heard the need in Miyagi's voice, both when he heard him growl as well the words he spoke.

His tongue peaked out from betwixt his lips, licking along the length of Miyagi's cock again before positioning his own cock against the older neko's hole once he'd removed his fingers from within him.

He took ahold of Miyagi's hips as he slowly pushed inside him.

Doing this, he felt certain, would allow them an even closer bond. A bond which he'd allow no one, especially not his sister, to break.

As his cock was slowly enveloped by Miyagi's ass, his irises rolled back, eyes fluttering closed as he felt how tight the older male was.

Once he was fully inside Miyagi, he moaned, feeling the mans insides squeezing around him. His own cock he swore twitched, growing harder.

He leaned forward, bending his head down a bit so that he could kiss Miyagi again before he started to thrust in and out of him, groaning, panting, moaning.

"Miyagi..., you feel so fucking good..." he panted, grunting as he thrust over and over again inside him.

Miyagi growled loudly as he arched into each and every thrust, begging the other to go as hard as he could, because he wanted to be owned. A rarity as initially he'd told the youth he wouldn't bottom. Were he to think upon the matter or this moment in future no doubt he'd flush at the memory.

He brought those gorgeous lips of Shinobu's back to his and sucked that tongue into his mouth, saliva between them dripping in waves down their chins.

His legs were bent, though they rested just above Shinobu's ass, pushing the other in a little deeper as he thrust, pushed and brushed and drove the other completely insane.

He was soon murmuring words of love when it was possible, begging and demanding to be fucked.

Had he not been in love with the young neko before, the tender loving care he'd shown him but minutes ago had him falling. Falling as though he'd plunged from an airplane without a parachute to slow down his fall.

Shinobu growled and purred all at the same time as the other met him thrust for thrust.

He felt dirty with the saliva going everywhere as it seemed to to him, but it felt so deliciously sinful.

The young neko drove himself harder into Miyagi when the other begged it even as he murmured words of love. It was the first declaration he'd heard and whether or not it had been said in the heat of the moment, he couldn't stop his bodies reaction to it.

He ground his cock into him, angling to hit that spot that Miyagi had helped him to brush his fingers against not too long ago. He moaned as tiny beads of perspiration began to break out upon his physique, glistening on his body.

He reached his hand between them, to once again begin stroking Miyagi's cock, this time to the tempo of his crazed and frenzied thrusts.

He teased the slit at the top of the head every so often, his balls slapping against the others ass as he dove in again and again to the hilt, as deep as was possible for him to go with the aid of Miyagi having pushed him a bit more.

"I love you..., Miyagi..." though his other words one might have cringed at in any other situation.

"Such a wanton neko... so hot inside you... do you like my cock up your hungry ass?"

Yes! Oh god, yes!" Miyagi cried out aloud unable to hold back any longer as his cock twitched and large amounts of come spurted from the head of his cock.

Shinobu's hand and both their lower abdomen's were coated with the filmy substance.

It took some time for Miyagi's cock to be completely milked, but he begged for more. "Fuck me! Want you... inside... come... yours... all yours... fuck!"

His muscles tightened around that throbbing cock inside of him, urging the other as deep as he could go.

Shinobu wasn't about to disappoint his most beloved Miyagi, whether or not the older neko had been his pet he was sure that somehow in someway destiny would have intervened and brought them together. It didn't matter how many years or how many lifetimes they lived, he felt certain that they'd always find their way back to where they belong, in each others arms.

Later they might wonder what had gotten into them, particularly Miyagi, but the two basked in the moment as Shinobu fucked Miyagi again.

Two hours later, Shinobu's head rested atop Miyagi's chest his face bright apple red. He couldn't believe he'd just done what he had, but the Bombay Neko _had_ enticed him by spreading his legs and offering his ass to him.

Miyagi too was stunned, by letting the young neko fuck him not once, but thrice in the span of two hours. The third time had been slow, it had taken nearly an hour before the youth had entered him again.

It had been hot and wild, but still, the young fawn Somali neko and he had come to the determination that while it had been fun, they got even more enjoyment with the positions in reverse as they had been from the beginning.

What was even more amazing, as he reached for his discarded shirt to retrieve a pack of smokes and a lighter from the breast pocket was his own revelation.

He _loved_ this unbearably cute little terrorist like brat.

Lighting a cigarette, he found Shinobu to be unusually quiet. He put the lighter back in the cigarette packaging and lay back against the pillows. One arm was above his head as he took a long drag before slowly blowing the smoke out of his mouth.

"Shinobu-chin, you're unusually quiet."

"Shut up old man," he grumbled, hiding his face under one right hand while the left rested against Miyagi's shoulder.

_'He can still be such a brat...'_ for a moment, Miyagi frowned, but a soft smile soon brightened his expression as he put the end of the cigarette between his lips and used both arms to wrap around the younger neko. One hand brushed through the soft dark blonde strands of the little terrorist, his beloved Master.

He could only pray that Shinobu didn't grow tired of him as his sister had, because having fallen for the brat and having been shown such affection, such unabashed and unashamed love he didn't think he could handle yet another rejection.

But every single time Shinobu declared his love for him, he was once more reassured.

"Miyagi..." whispered Shinobu, "I love you..."

"And I you."

Shinobu peaked between his fingers and into Miyagi's smiling countenance, his hand falling away as he gently returned the smile with a wavering one of his own.

The fawn colored tail which belonged to the younger neko rose up and swayed overhead.

"Miyagi..."

"Yes Shinobu-chin?"

"Will you make love to me now?"

"What... again?"

"Only if you top this time... will you?"

Sitting up, he smirked as he put out his cigarette on a small ashtray that Shinobu kept in his room just for him and began hour after hour of satisfying his young gorgeous little Master. He loved him the whole night through.


	23. Acquisition of a Pet

**Acquisition of a Pet**

* * *

><p>It was the morning of National Neko Day and as the dark haired neko rose from his bed he cast a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand.<p>

Blinking, he lifted his hands to his eyes, both curled into relaxed fists which he rubbed over his still sleepy dark brown eyes.

_'I'd best get ready if I want to get there before anyone else can._'

With that thought uppermost in mind he quickly took a shower and dressed presentably.

It wasn't like he _had_ to impress anyone, he thought as he messed about with his hair in front of the mirror.

Once he felt presentable he whirled around, grabbed his wallet, hurried out of his apartment and hopped into his new convertible.

Life was good when you were the silent partner of a Publishing Company, thought the munchkin neko as his black neko ears twitched.

It was moments like these when he thought how great it had been when he'd won a trip to an expensive cruise for two. Instead of using it however, because he hadn't anyone he'd particularly wished to go with, he'd sold them.

With that cash, he'd started up his own small publishing company, or rather he had helped a cousin of his start one. Kisa Publishing.

Just the thought of it had him smiling like a fool, until he remembered that really, he was only just a silent partner.

The only thing he really did was rake in the benefits, owning more than two thirds of the company.

_'But I still help by finding new talent! Deviantart, Yaoi!Gallery, Furcadia and things like that really help when looking for new artists. As for books, well there are a lot of sites too to find new talent, sometimes gems if one can snare them before anyone else does._'

However, that meant he had no _real_ life when he was always, always, _always_ on the damn internet.

_'It's work!'_ He had to keep reminding himself. After all he was searching for new talent, so perhaps that made him kind of a freelance talent agent? '_Yeah, that has to be it._' Too bad he sucked as an artist himself.

He certainly always got paid for his discoveries, but he really didn't contribute anything else to his families business. Yet without his initial investment the company might never have existed and expanded to what it was in the present day.

It was irritating him that he thought about this so often. However had he not won those cruise tickets, sold them and then invested in a Publishing company that was now one of the top ten ranked companies in Neo-Japan he'd have wound up himself in the Pet Shop twelve years ago.

The reason for going over _that_ again and again in his head on National Neko Day?

_He_ had figured it was about time he himself got a pet, because in truth he was quite lonely. Although too, for the past month he'd been going inside a nearby small pet shop, Koi Neko Pets.

Koi Neko Pets was situated behind a placed called Bonded, which he'd never yet been inside of.

The reason he had gone there almost every day for the past month?

To stare at one neko in particular.

He feared that with the half off price of National Neko Day there that the neko he was interested in might be snatched up by someone else.

_'I should have gone yesterday and bought him!'_ If only he had, it wasn't like he didn't have the cash, he was usually quite wise with his money. Well, except maybe when it had come to his convertible.

Turning the aforementioned vehicle into the small parking lot of the little known about Koi Neko Pets shop he got out and soon found himself in the halls first thing that morning.

Seeing that no one else was inside yet, aside from someone standing boredly at the cash register he walked up to the shop employee.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

The woman gazed up at him, blinking as though perhaps she'd been half asleep or he had startled her.

Her smile seemed forced as she asked, "Oh, Kisa-san, what might bring you here today? Have you decided to..."

He quickly cut her off before she said anything that might offend him.

"I'm here to see the neko in window nine. I wish to speak with him, if I might?"

He heard her sigh before opening a drawer and taking out a key with the number nine key-chain attached to it.

"Alright, just a moment please."

"Ma'am, I have something else to add."

She glanced at him with a quirked brow, "And what might that be?"

He pointed to a plain black leather collar with three D-rings attached and a matching leash. The leash however had several little pink hearts up and down both sides.

"I assume with your purchase of a collar and leash that you mean to take home the mountain lion neko?"

He nodded, "Yes. I do."

"Very well then, follow me. While you're speaking with him I'll ring everything you wish to purchase up."

That was fine with him and followed the woman down the hall to the end room where potential owner could speak with potential pet.

He watched her go through another door into the back of the windows where she could open their doors and let out whichever neko's turn it was to be seen.

Inside of the room that was window nine, the mountain lion neko had been wondering as the National Neko Day came too, if he would be purchased now.

He'd realized the asking price attached to him was much too high considering he had been with previous owners to whom had to eventually return him to the Pet Shop when their respective lovers or other pets grew jealous of him.

It was hurtful, but he understood. He was just cursed with a pretty face and a model type body that wasn't easily ignored.

The past couple of weeks he had noticed a neko recurrently stopping by, watching him and shyly glancing away. The little neko had often had a book or manga with him with which to hide behind, but that still hadn't made him invisible to the eye. Yukina just hadn't been able to ignore him.

When he was asked to go to a private room however that morning of National Neko Day, he fared what kind of person might be interested in him.

However as he entered the room where possible owners and pets met to talk, he was relieved to see the short male neko from before.

A gentle smile was on his face, "You wished to see me?"

Kisa could feel warmth rising to his face. He couldn't believe he'd talked himself into actually getting a pet after all these years of not having one.

Oh, he'd _loved_ looking in at pets all the time, after all he loved pretty faces.

This particular neko before him had a face that was exactly his type, although far _far_ prettier than anyone he'd ever been near.

He gazed up at him for a moment and then shyly looked away.

"I did..." His ears twitched as he tried to think of what to say. "You see... I'm quite interested in purchasing you. Although I guess it's kind of weird for a neko to purchase another neko?"

It wasn't that _uncommon_, but neither was it _very common_. Plus, it was always a good thing he remembered his wallet when he went into any pet shop otherwise they'd have put him up for sale. Many a time he nearly had been until he pulled out his trump card.

At this, Yukina's smile grew, his tail lightly swaying side-to-side.

"I'm curious as to why you would want me, but I recognize you. You've been coming to see me for weeks. For a moment I'd thought you might have been looking for someone, but now that I know you wish to purchase your own Pet..."

"Who would I be looking for?" He muttered. It wasn't like there was anyone who'd be happy if he did search for them.

Shaking his head, which had his dark tresses flying every which way, he asked, "I wanted to ask you a few questions, or wondered if perhaps you might have any to ask me?"

The mountain lion neko chuckled, "Go ahead and ask away."

The shorter neko's dark brown eyes rounded and he quickly looked up at the taller neko for a moment before looking away yet again. He began too, to wonder why he should feel quite so shy around another neko, particularly one whom was up for sale as a pet.

He took a deep breath, before beginning his questions. "I'd like to know how old you are and... why are you even here? You're gorgeous..."

Yukina continued to smile, "I'm still curious as to why _you_ would want _me_."

He blinked, "Why do I want you? We-well... you're my type. Unfortunately... I'm quite... vain, is that the word? I've only ever been attracted to beautiful faces." Although he'd never before purchased a pet, even if they had been absolutely gorgeous. Yet none of them held a candle to this sparkling mountain lion neko.

The other neko's ears twitched upon hearing Kisa's explaination, but decided to answer the others questions. "I see. Well to answer your questions, I'm nineteen. You're what –- twenty-two at most? You're really young."

He blinked, "Uhmn... I'm twenty-eight." Of course everyone always thought he was younger thanks to his looks. It was at times more of a curse than a blessing.

The other neko stared wide eyed at him for a moment, but didn't seemed to phased beyond that, considering that people of Neo-Japan, particularly neko's had long life spans and between the ages of sixteen and thirty-five the aging process began to slow down.

"As to why I'm here, it's because my previous owners couldn't put up with having to deal with jealous lovers or pets, so I've been returned every time since."

At this, two black ears folded back upon hearing it. "Well... I suppose I can see why they'd be jealous." Although why they couldn't have all been together he didn't quite understand, when there were several who were.

"I think that, if you plan to buy me just for my looks, then you'd best not have anyone else at home with you, or I might find myself back here in no time."

Kisa fidgeted with his hands as he slowly closed his eyes a moment and then quickly opened them again. "I've never owned a pet before...so I don't have any others at home. Nor do I have anyone who _isn't_ a pet. I live alone."

He gazed back up at the light haired male. "And I'm not going to give you back either... they're processing the papers now... I just have to pay. But is there anything else you'd like to know, or maybe you can tell me what you like to do?"

Yukina began to purr, "So you _are_ buying me then?" He could not help but be pleased by this outcome.

"There is one thing I want you to know... I prefer to top, but since you are my owner I should be asking you what position you prefer to be in."

Kisa stared at him, mouth agape. He had not been expecting the young neko to be so straightforward and ask such an embarrassing question. He sharply turned his head away, frowning as his face grew red once more and muttered. "Bottom... I prefer to bottom." He closed his eyes tight for a moment and breathed in a deep and calming breath.

It wasn't long before someone came in with the papers for Yukina's purchase and the bill for everything that he was buying that day in the shop. "Are you sure you want to purchase this one? He is rather young compared to you Kisa-san. Nine years younger."

Kisa glared at the Pet Shop employee. Most, if not all of them had been getting on his nerves, because of things like this and other problems.

"Is that any way to run your business? What does age matter and I've seen freaky old men in their hundres trying to purchase a sixteen year old kitten fresh on the market." Not that it was a bad thing, but some of them were indeed freaky. "I hardly think nine years between neko's is _that_ big of a deal. We're not humans."

"Ah yeah... you sure you wouldn't rather..."

"Don't even say it!" He hissed. "My income is such that I can live _without_ having to be a pet myself... now how much do I owe the store?"

Yukina held his hand up over his mouth, chuckling as his new Master was getting ruffled up, thinking it quite adorable and kind of hot.

When the price had been named, he took out his wallet and upon opening it removed the cash from inside it to hand to the woman.

Once it had been rung up he sighed in relief. He was soon afterward giving a little bit of change. With that he'd not only paid for his new, first and only pet along side of the collar and leash he'd chosen earlier, were he to ever have any need of those items.

He turned his gaze up to Yukina, "I think we can leave now. Did you have anything to bring with you, like clothes? If not, we can go shopping another time or custom order from an online store at home."

When the papers were signed and the other approached him, he lightly messed up those soft ebony tresses atop the other neko's head, "I still don't even know your name. I'm Yukina, Yukina Kou."

He hummed when asked about clothing. "Just what I'm wearing now. I wasn't allowed to keep anything of mine."

The shorter neko stilled at the messing up of his hair. He'd worked hard on keeping it nice and tidy earlier that morning, but then he wasn't trying to impress anyone else, besides this neko was he?

Frowning he began out to his car. "I'm Kisa Shouta, but Kisa is fine."

Once they were out in the parking lot, he went over to his vehicle and opened the passenger side door for Yukina.

Yukina raked a hand through his sandy brown hair. "Shall we bond when we get to your place?"

Gazing back over the hood of his car, Kisa watched the taller neko rake a hand through that beautiful hair of his. His fingers itched to stroke themselves through that hair and over those neko ears.

Realizing where his thoughts were headed, he blushed and got inside, agitated by the images running through his mind. "Yeah..." he murmured and proceeded to close his door.

He buckled up and waited until Yukina too had his door securely shut and his seat belt on before he drove them back to his home.

Once Yukina had gotten into the car and buckled up, he looked inside the bag beside him which held the leash and collar just before Kisa started up the car and away they went.

"You don't seem all that pleased to be with me. Are you sure you made the right decision?"

"What... makes you think I'm not pleased?" He would have looked the younger in the eye, if not for the fact that he was currently preoccupied with driving the car. He had to watch the road carefully lest they should wind up in a tragic accident.

There wasn't anyway he was sending Yukina back, but for whatever reason, he felt a bit... shy around him.

Perhaps once they'd bonded, it would all be well. Yet, it had been awhile since he'd been around anyone for any sort of bonding. _Especially_ for the once king of the one night stands. Of course he'd been careful with the use of condoms and making sure that they didn't have any STD's, if he could. He also always got himself checked out too, even if they'd never managed to go what some considered to be _all the way_. But none of it had been satisfying, at least not where his heart had been concerned.

Yukina eased back in his seat, smiling gently, refusing to look away from Kisa.

"We can take things slow, if you want... perhaps try a few bonding techniques?" He wasn't sure what Kisa had in mind, ecept that he was flushed and seemed a bit annoyed.

Kisa soon turned into his driveway. Once he'd parked the car, he glanced at the younger neko, although to compare the two of them side by side people might have thought he were the younger one.

"Bonding techniques? What... kind?" He asked as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out.

Yukina trailed after Kisa, putting on the collar and playing with the leash.

"Slow might be good," Kisa mused. He'd purchased the neko, Yukina after several times going into that pet shop and looking at him. He'd so often stared at him, unable to look away.

Yet they didn't _know_ each other. Which was odd, he hadn't needed to know those whom he'd had one night stands with previously. It somehow felt... different with Yukina.

When Kisa turned around he gently smiled again, finding the flush on the older neko's cheek quite adorable. "Do you like how it fits? Hm... is there anything you'd like me to wear? My past Masters liked it when I would just wear pyjama bottoms or underwear. Do you have a preference?"

Kisa saw the collar around Yukina's neck and gulped, thinking he was even sexier with it on than he'd been without it.

"Uhmn... I don't have a preference, but pyjama bottoms sounds... but I don't know if I have any that would fit you since we haven't gone shopping yet."

He took the taller neko's hand and led him inside his house. It was average, but still quite roomy. Or at least it had been from him alone. It felt a bit more crowded with Yukina, yet it wasn't _that_ tiny. He just wasn't used to having anyone over, they'd go other places, but never to _his_ place.

Once inside they went to his room where he had an enormous bed. Perhaps not as large as some, but still a nice, comfortable size. He was sure Yukina would fit on it with him and then some.

"Sit here," he indicated the bed and then went to his dresser to see if maybe he had something that would fit the other.

Yukina did as he was instructed to, sitting down on the bed as Kisa went to look for something in his dresser.

"I don't know if they'll fit you... what do you think?" He sat them beside Yukina and turned away to change into his own pyjamas, finding them warm and comfortable.

He didn't have anywhere he had to be that day for the rest of the day anyway. Although when he realized he was undressing in front of someone else and he didn't even have the lights off, his face heated slightly.

Yukina's eyes never left his Master as he watched him start to change in front of him. "Nice tail~" He chuckled, taking the pyjama pants and putting those on, tossing off the shirt he had before waiting for the other to turn around.

Hearing that, Kisa blushed a deep scarlet and frowned, making sure to put on his pyjama bottoms nicely, so that they weren't crooked.

He turned around slowly and his eyes widened slightly, gulping he felt a small shiver run through him.

"Does this look okay?" Yukina asked him.

"M-more than o-okay."

He walked over and sat down on the bed next to Yukina, telling himself over and over not to be so weary or bashful.

He couldn't see Yukina as only a pet, because he did have a mind of his own. Some owners didn't think that way, which was wrong and they shouldn't have pets anyway, because of that sort of mentality.

Some pets were just for friendship, companionship, but he wanted so much more than that.

Lightly he touched the younger neko's shoulder. "Do you work a lot to get such...a physique?"

Yukina purred, "I do. I don't want my Master to get bored with me, so I need to keep myself in top condition."

"It's good that you take such good care of yourself," he murmured. "I mostly just swim rather than do any weightlifting though, what do you do?"

Yukina leaned down and brushed a kiss on Kisa's temple, "Tell me what you want."

Kisa blinked at the brush of the younger neko's lips over his temple. He blinked again, staring wide eyed up at Yukina and then gazed down, his cheeks pink as he pressed his forehead against the younger neko's shoulder.

"I...don't know...right now." He sighed softly. "Cuddling and kisses are..." he spoke each word lower and lower, "nice..."

Yukina smiled, "We can do that." He rested down on the bed, guiding his Master to do so, turned toward the other and lightly brushed his hand over Kisa's cheek. "Have you..." You know, been with anyone before?"

Kisa didn't resist when Yukina had him laying down on the bed, enjoying the brushing of his cheek, though he frowned when asked that sort of personal question. He however felt that it was best that his new pet knew, even if he wished to see him as something more than a simple pet.

"If you mean, have I had penetrative sex with anyone, then no. But that doesn't mean that I haven't been with anyone doing all of the other things one can do, without doing _that_."

His black neko ears folded down. "I had a very wild youth and until a couple of years ago I had a lot of one night stands that were like that. What about you? Although considering you've had other Master's before me, I suspect that you more than likely have been."

"So," Yukina began slowly, "that means you're technically still a virgin in that one way." He lightly tapped Kisa's nose, smiling. "I'll make sure to take very good care of you. You'll never want to be with anyone else after I'm done with you."

He shifted down and brushed his lips against Kisa's. "It doesn't matter if I have or not...I belong to _you_ now."

Kisa hadn't exactly thought of it that way, but it had his face feeling overly warm yet again and he stared up into the light brown of the other neko's eyes. He didn't know why the other was so easily affectionate when he'[d only just brought him home. At least he didn't seem upset that he'd purchased him.

At the light tap on his nose, his nose wrinkled slightly for a moment as his neko ears twitched. "That makes me wonder what exactly you're going to do to me."

What Yukina said hwas true and it wasn't like he could have controlled Yukina not going to someone else beforehand. Maybe had he looked for a pet years ago, he would have been the first to have discovered him.

"Hmmn, that you do," he whispered, the feel of those lips against his causing them to tingle slightly.

He moved one of his hands through the sandy brown hair, stroking through the strands again and again before finding a neko ear to caress.


	24. Take-off to Nekovia

**Take-off to Nekovia**

* * *

><p>Whilst waiting for Nowaki and Hiroki to arrive at the airport, Kishiko turned her attention to Prince Kichirou. She broached a subject that she knew was shaky. "Prince Kichirou... our countries have not been very close and even though I was not born at the time of the treaty, I would like the bond to become stronger. My brothers have their sights on other matters and though they are just beginning their bonds with their companions, I would like to make a proposal."<p>

She heard Eri draw in a sharp breath behind her, but he did not interrupt the flow of her speech.

Kichirou nodded. This was something he understood quite well. Their countries had never really been close, but the treaty had kept them from going to war with one another. Their systems and beliefs were far too different.

A large reason for the countries not being close for awhile, even after the treaty had been signed, was mostly because his father had been ill. His mother would not allow her children to leave her side either at the time, or since. Not until quite recently when it was time to find themselves mates.

"I see... what sort of proposal?" He did wonder what Princess Kishiko was going to suggest.

The silver haired princess continued, "I want our countries to be brought closer together and form our own connection. I would like to ask you if I may have a female companion from your country? I can understand if you're hesitant about this, but you must know I would be nothing but kind and loving to the woman in question and if she so wished to have kittens of her own - I would not protest against it."

Eri paled, "P-Princess?"

Kishiko turned her gaze to Eri, "Please wait a moment Eri, until I'm done speaking with Prince Kichirou?"

It seemed to him, that until they were wed, he'd have to continue acting the part of a pet only. Perhaps Kishiko had decided _not_ to marry him? Although it didn't sound now like she'd been going to try and wed Kichirou, for which he was relieved. Why did she wish for another pet when she'd just bought two more besides him?

He wanted to remove himself from the room, but bowed his head for the time being.

As they conversed, Kichirou and Kishiko boarded the jet, Ume, Yuu and Eri following behind them –- silently.

Kichirou pondered. Kishiko's proposal was rather interesting, however, no one in his country was meant to be a pet. That was something he could not assure her unless someone was willing.

"Well... the female would have to agree to this. I could not simply hand someone over without their consent. That's certainly different than a betrothal of unborn heirs isn't it? I could find perhaps a few potential females that you could choose from."

His eyes turned in the direction of Eri, staring at him a moment before his gaze returned to the princess. He wasn't quite sure how to continue. He wasn't against the idea, but it was a matter of gathering those ladies who'd be willing to change into a completely opposite lifestyle.

"My mother has a female companion herself and it's a different bond entirely. I suppose you could compare it to one of sisters...or best friends? I would not initiate a deeper bond of a sexual nature, unless it was agreed upon by both ends. I always give my companions choice on whether they would like this lifestyle and there is no pressure whatsoever. Eri was decided upon my birth by my brother Haruhiko. I could not imagine my life without him."

Eri felt a bit better at the statement as he sat down in one of the seats in the passenger seating area of the jet as Kishiko continued.

"I think it would be best, if you do not inform the ladies of whom they are to meet. It would be best if I spoke with them one-on-one. Our people have a way of being able to read a person's character through touch. I would know immediately if the women I was speaking to did not want to be a companion.

Kichirou thought about this for a bit. "Hmmn, that really seems to be fine. Be reassured Princess, I would not tell them. It could either make them too nervous or worse depending on whom it is. Although, they would not be used to your customs and would need a gentle hand to guide whomever is to be chosen. You did have the good taste to choose my brother for your friend. He's always been a bundle of affection. However, he's often gotten into trouble wandering off when he was younger. We feared he'd be kidnapped by someone for ransom since they could so easily have taken him when he was a small kitten."

It seemed like everything was going well to Kishiko, but there were other matters too, if she were to be going to another country.

"Prince Kichirou, I don't know if you are aware, but until I turn seventeen I am not allowed to show some parts of my body due to a certain ritual. Traveling to a country that you say is nearly a hundred percent neko's, except for yourself as far as you are aware, then it should be okay if I show my ears as well?"

Eri nearly stood up, "Princess! If someone from our country was there -"

Kishiko held up her hand, "I understand your concern, but my birthday is less than a month away. No one will even know we're going there. I will have my tail concealed, but I would like, just this once, to be able to have my ears exposed. Prince Kichirou will not let anything happen to us."

Kichirou lightly stroked his chin, "No one from out of country can even get into the heart of Nekovia without being brought there in our families private jet. Outside the palace walls is mostly desert other than a few smaller oaises scattered around away from our larger one where we're situated. None even get past the walls of the city without my knowledge. Be assured knowing that your Princess is in safe hands, Eri."

Kishiko nodded, "And for as long as we are staying, I would like to request a room for myself and Eri. I want him near me for the duration of our visit. As well, would you prefer I speak with the women after your wedding ceremony, or before?" She didn't quite know the details involving the ceremony itself.

Kichirou appeared to think it over for several moments before giving his reply. "The room for the two of you shall be provided. As for when to speak, I think after the ceremony would be best. They'll be too hyped up beforehand."

Again, Kishiko nodded. "And if there is ever a time that you may wish to add another princess to your family – male or female – I will do the same in kind. If you would like, you are free to roam the palace grounds with your companions when next you visit. I'm sure they'd enjoy having fun with my youngest two pets again. They seemed to get along quite well earlier."

She gazed in the plum haired twins direction and smiled as they seemed lost in their own little quiet game of cat's cradle.

Kichirou agreed, "Thank you. I will certainly think about that. Though for now I am content with Ume and Yuu." He smiled sofly, "And I'm sure they are."

With that, Kichirou got up and offered Ume and Yuu each a hand just as Nowaki and Hiroki boarded the jet.

"Your room is over here Nowaki, Hiroki." He entered a room which was next door. There was a third room as well. Each one had a bolted down bed.

Nowaki, knowing that Hiroki was in heat still, wasted no time in getting him into their private room for the duration of the flight from Neo-Japan to the Nekovian Desert.

Kichirou smirked down at his soon to be Queen's, "And now I think its time I continued where we'd left off at lunch time."

Both Ume and Yuu's faces turned a vibrant shade of red as they were lead into the bedroom. The door shut behind them.

* * *

><p>Outside the rooms Eri and Kishiko stood alone, and it was clearly evident that her pet was still upset by the early revelation of Kishiko's desire to expand her small harem. First the twins and now another from Nekovia. A female this time! This was just how life was in Neo-Japan. Everyone had at least one neko, but those of higher status were expected to have more than just a single pet.<p>

Eri, in her heart, was so much more than only a pet. He was her most beloved. How was she to sooth away his worries, because it was obvious he was still troubled.

"Eri," she reached up to caress his cheek. "You know I love you very much, don't you?"

She could feel the slightest tremor in her voice, she did not wish for him to despise her.

Golden eyes gazed down into violet, "Yes. I just wish I were enough for you. That you didn't need to get these other pets." His neko ears lowered.

Perhaps he feared that she might love someone more than him, but she did not think it possible in the long run.

"You have been by my side since the day I was born. You have been there for all the important moments. You were my first kiss," she kissed him softly, "my first crush...my first naughty thought. Your happiness means everything to me, especially now as we are to be married. The only reason I'm getting the other pets now, is that once I'm seventeen I'm expected to have kittens and you know I was supposed to get new pets years ago."

She expelled a small sigh, "I've been selfish and wanted you all to myself, Eri. Though, on your trip we'll be away from my family," she gazed down at her feet, a dusting of pink painting her cheeks, "and we'll have a little more time to ourselves."

She tilted her head back to stare into the eyes of the male neko she'd loved for so long. Eyes which had grown wider the more she'd spoken. "Would you like that, Eri?"

The golden haired neko's heart felt as though it were expanding, warming, his tensions from his worry easing. Knowing that everything she said was true, calmed him considerably.

He nodded, "I would like that Princess, so very much," he purred and carefully brushed his lips against her cheek. His golden eyes were brimming with the love and adoration he felt toward her.

Even as an infant she had captured his heart. Soon to be seventeen and a woman before his very eyes. He only wished he could have continued to keep her all to himself. Her obligation to tradition would not waver and he would have to come to terms with these new additions. Hopefully he would not fall to the side.

"And you know," Kishiko whispered, "if we get a little carried away, I could always claim I couldn't control my heat. You'll be there for me when it matters most, Eri. No one would fault you for that." She leaned up against Eri and nuzzled his cheek. "I've always felt like I've never met all your needs. All those years you went into heat and I left you alone. It wasn't fair."

Eri blinked, surprised by her admission. He dipped his head and murmured. "I didn't really mind it, Princess. It was to be expected, wasn't it? Your family would not have approved as you were too young to see to me and they were worried what could happen." He gently returned Kishiko's nuzzle with another.

For a moment, Kishiko was silent before expelling a sigh.

"I suppose. It's not like I was going to have my first kitten with anyone else." She rested her forehead against Eri's shoulder and felt his arms wrapping around her. "My mother was my age when she had her first."

Eri eventually guided them over to a chair, Kishiko being bold enough in the moment to straddle his lap.

"Princess..." he whispered and hugged her closer to him, his purring growing louder.

Kishiko nipped Eri's neck and whispered in his ear. "D-Do you want to touch me?" Her voice wasn't as strong as it normally was.

Eri felt a shrill of pleasure course through him, warming him from the inside out. "Yes Princess. I'd like that very much," he breathed softly. Gently he stroked his fingertips over Kishiko's flushed cheeks and then down her neck.

The petite neko shivered, her nervousness peaking through. Eri's touch was gentle as he moved at an almost agonizing slow pace, always making sure she was comfortable before proceeding.

He brushed his lips over Kishiko's, seeing those violet eyes flutter to a close, a small moan escaping from those soft petal pink lips.

Very carefully his hands descended lower, parting her robe enough for her milky white breasts to be exposed, his larger hands cradling them, massaging them before his fingers brushed over her nipples. Kishiko whimpered, begging against his lips, "_Please_."


	25. Twins Having Fun

**Twins Having Fun**

* * *

><p>Akuro's lips formed into pout as he watched from the window what he assumed was a jet take off less than a mile away.<p>

His neko ears lowered against his skull, his tail grew limp.

Hisashi knelt down in front of his brother, "Come on Akuro, Princess Kishiko wont be gone _that_ long. Beside's, we came in here to bond like we've never been able to bond before."

Akuro lightly sniffed and turned around, gazing down at his twin who knelt before him. Just seeing how close he was had his cock twitching to life in his swimming trunks.

Hisashi's eyes rolled over Akuro and his eyes widened, a small smirk appearing on his countenance. "Hey, you're aroused!"

Akuro frowned, "Of course I am! I finally get to be with you in every way bodily possible! Plus you're so close and on your knees."

Hisashi's smirk continued to grow as he brushed his hand over the bulge in Akuro's trunks, hearing the other gasp.

"I bet you'll get even harder, if I..." his fingers found their way between Akuro's flesh and the elastic of his swimming trunks band, "do..." he pulled the trunks down and watched as Akuro's cock sprung up, "this..." he whispered and wrapped his lips around the head of his twins erection.

Akuro growled, his hands gripping handfuls of dark brown tresses similar to his own. His cock did grow harder and he felt searing warmth pool in his loins.

His abdomen quivered as that naughty tongue of Hisashi's licked up the length of his cock.

His knees grew weak as Hisashi began to suck on one of his balls. "Hi...Hi...Hisashi!" He moaned aloud, the sound echoing through the bathroom.

Akuro was afraid that if they stayed in the bathroom, shared by the royals and their pets that they'd be discovered. "We..." he panted, "should...go to...our room..." each word was difficult to get out as he whimpered and moaned, because Hisashi's tongue and hand kept stroking, licking, sucking on his balls and cock.

"No, I want to do it, right here, right now. We can move location _later_."

Akuro growled when he felt the tip of Hisashi's tongue pressing against the slit of at the head of his penis.

"What if we're caught Hisashi!?"

"That's right, no one knows we've been given permission." He really didn't want to stop right when he was about to start getting his older twins ass prepared.

He knew Akuro had always wanted to top him, but secretly, without ever letting his twin know, he'd wanted to slam into his twins fine ass over and over again. He wondered if his brother would allow him to.

Getting up, he pulled Akuro's trunks back up to hide his cock from view. Although it was all too evident that the older of the twins was turned on, if only one were too look down at his crotch.

Hisashi too was turned on. He couldn't wait until he sank himself into that hot ass of his twins.

Once the twins, Akuro and Hisashi arrived to their room, Hisashi was flushed. Growing a bit nervous, he locked the door and turned back toward Akuro.

Akuro turned to Hisashi after hearing the click of the lock and pulled his twin up against him.

"I can sense you're nervous Hisashi," he gently tilted his brothers head up. They'd kissed before, lightly touched one another before, but this was... different wasn't it. He couldn't quite believe the Princess would actually allow them this. Gently, he brushed his lips over Hisashi's forehead and then his mouth. One of his fingertips caressed the base of his twins throat.

"Y-You're the one that's aroused Akuro... shouldn't I take care of you?" He whispered, whimpering not long after when he was kissed. His hands brushed between his twin's leg, feeling his brothers cock hardening still further.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get any harder. You really must want it Akuro."

Akuro's face darkened in color, "I'm not the only one aroused here Hisashi!" His tail flicked behind him, swaying back and forth at a jerky tempo.

When he felt Hisashi's grip on his crotch grow a little bit tighter he shuddered. "Hiashi..." he nipped the other just below his earlobe.

Hisashi's hands slipped underneath Akuro's swimming trunks and tugged them off, his cheek brushing against Akuro's cock and thighs as he did so.

"I bet you can't wait to have my cock deep inside your ass," he purred, one hand moving between his twins thighs and back, so that a couple of his fingers caressed his asshole.

Akuro's brows shot up, his mouth agape.

"Are you shocked, brother of mine?" As he stood up, though his fingers remained at Akuro's entrance, lightly stroking over his hole, Hisashi once again smirked.

Blinking, Akuro asked, "I always thought I'd be the one topping you. I never saw myself as a bottom _to anyone_. When did your mouth even start spouting things off like that, as bad as mine, you pervy little kitten?"

He felt the need to reassert his dominance by bringing Hisashi's mouth to his and kissing him. His tongue thrust wildly against Hisashi's tongue once his lips had parted for him.

"Why do you think I was always in the library at the pet shop? They have dirty novels in there," he melted into the strong and willful kiss. As their passionate kisses continued, he nudged his brother down onto the ground.

Akuro chuckled, "I see, I really wasn't into reading dirty novels. I had my head filled too much with dirty thoughts already."

Hisashi leaned over him, his hand found Akuro's cock, slowly stroking his length as he hovered above him. "I want to take you first, Akuro...before the Princess or Eri can."

Akuro ran his tongue over Hisashi's neck. "Hmmn... and I want to have you before either of them can Hiashi..." he rained kisses over his twins face. It felt like a jolt of discomfort ran through his cock as Hiashi continued to stroke him.

It seemed like he was losing the battle for dominance. This side of Hisashi, he'd never known it before, or at least hadn't realized it existed.

Despite his determination not to give in, this was Hisashi, his beloved twin. The one whom had always been with him through all the hard times they'd been through. The good times too.

Hiashi purred louder, his blue eyes darkening at Akuro's words. He tugged down his own swim trunks completely, both of them completely naked. Once dispensed of any material keeping them from having full bodily nude contact he lay on top of his brother. Twisting their bodies together he hungrily sought out Akuro's mouth for a long, drawn out hungry kiss. He ground their hard cocks together as his tongue explored the insides of Akuro's mouth and sucked on his tongue.

Akuro's purring matched Hisashi's. His purrs were deeper than Hisashi's.

His hands worked their way up and down Hisashi's back, caressing him.

He pulled his twin closer, grinding his hips into his as the other ground their cocks hard against each others. His tongue tasted the warmth that was his twins mouth, their heated breath and moans were muffled by their locked lips.

Hisashi panted heavily against Akuro's mouth as he pulled back, a heavy string of saliva connecting them. His cheeks were rosy pink, neko ears slightly down. "Akuro...want to be...inside you."

Hisashi placed two fingers in his mouth, sucking hard as his lust-filled eyes stared down at the other.

Akuro's eyes widened, watching Hiashi suck on his own fingers. He trembled, wanting their positions to be reversed, but Hisashi, he could deny him _nothing_.

When Hiashi released his fingers from his mouth, some saliva dripped down onto Akuro's chest.

Akuro shivered, his cheeks blossoming in color once more. His eyes widened as he let out a small mewl when he felt Hiashi's soaked fingers teasing his hole.

Hisashi groaned at how tight Akuro's entrance was. Sure it had only been used as an exit, _until now_. He could only imagine in that moment just how _good_ it was going to feel once he had his cock inside his twin.

Akurps breath grew heavy as he gazed up into Hisashi's eyes.

Akuro's own breathing had grown heavy as he gazed up at Hisashi. He wanted to be the one inside of Hisashi, but their personalities were just too strong. He hoped to be able to reciprocate by taking Hisashi later. Right at that moment, he was too far aroused to raise any protest, besides it was Hisashi. Still, he'd always dreamt he'd be the one topping Hisashi and not the other way around. This kept playing through his head again and again as he tried to wrap his head around what was actually taking place.

When he felt his twins saliva drenched finger teasing his asshole again, he growled, "Ngggnnn Hi...sa...shi." His own fingertips dug into his brothers back, his teeth biting down on Hisashi's shoulder.

"Fuck," he growled again, licking the light puncture wound he'd left on his twins shoulder as Hiashi's fingers probed around and slowly found their way inside him.

He ran his tongue up the other males neck to his human ear.

Hiashi growled as his fingers pushed inside the tight hole, smirking as Akuro's body seemed to gobble them up. He stretched his twins hole a great deal, his body loving the bites and scratches. "Do you want me... Akuro?" He wiggled his fingers inside the older twin.

Akuro hoped to pay his twin back tenfold later, but before he could say so, he moaned and nipped at his twins jawline, "Fuck yes... I want you Hisashi." He couldn't help but leave marks over his siblings body. "You might want to use a condom." He passionately kissed his brothers lips.

Hisashi whimpered as the kiss ended, leaning his forehead against Akuro's. "I don't have one...we weren't given any." There was no way he was going to stop _now_. "I'll just pull out, okay? We'll tell the Princess when she returns."

Akuro snorted, smiling up at Hisashi, "I don't want to stop. You'd better pull out." He reached up to suck on his twins bottom lip, his body trembling with the need he felt, but as relatives it wouldn't be wise do this this too often without precaution.

"Bossy little brat," Hisashi murmured against his twins lips, kissing him fully before pulling back. Sitting on his knees, he held the other's legs apart and bent them at the knee, lining up his cock to the stretched hole. "Make lots of noise for me Akuro... be a good kitten and please me."

Akuro snickered, "Whose the bossy little brat here?" He growled softly before his twin kissed him so thoroughly he felt somewhat light headed.

He panted, moaning a high pitched yowl as he felt Hisashi's cock against his hole. He blushed and whimpered, growling, "Hisashi," wrapping his tail around the others waist. Panting with the heavy beat of his heart, he left a trail of kisses, sloppily making a mess of his twins mouth as he himself emitted low, deep moans and guttural growls. He wrapped his legs around Hisashi and used his hands to pull him even closer.

Akuro made it difficult to be in charge and actually top when he wanted to pound into the other twin and watch the joys of emotion across his face, but right now he wanted closeness. The sloppiness of their kisses only fueled him further, pushing inside of his brother without hesitation, growling at how easy it was. The muscles clenched onto him, the heat pulsing around his cock. He didn't even think, he just began to thrust in and out, devouring Akuro's mouth.

Akuro's head was thrown back as a loud moan escaped him when Hisashi began to thrust into him again and again. Though Hisashi devoured his mouth, their hungers matched as he trembled, whimpering at the pleasure he felt after just the smallest amount of pain. For a moment, the kiss was broken and he writhed beneath the other, panting heavily as his body arched, before he pulled himself back up. His arms went up around Hisashi's back, their mouths meeting again. His fingertips traced patterns over his brothers back and forward to his nipples, brushing his own against the others.

Hisash thrust hard and deep, loving the sounds their bodies made together as his balls slapped against Akuro. The groans and whimpers that came from the older twin had him releasing just as many sounds for all the pleasure he felt even just hearing him.

The feel of Akuro's hard cock against his stomach only pleased him more, knowing he had this type of affect on the other. "So...fucking...hot!" He growled, a hand gripping tightly into Akuro's hair, keeping those lips firmly against his own.

Akuro was too overheated to feel embarrassed by what his twin said, his mouth open to Hisashi's mouth. He gripped Hisashi's ass cheeks with his hands as he greeted each movement, welcomingly. Every movement caused his cock to brush again and again against Hisashi's stomach. "Hi...Hi...Hisashi!" He cried out in a strangled voice, their mouths parted only for a brief moment, his forehead resting against his twins. Then they dove in for another helping of tongue, fucking each others mouths so that saliva dripped from their lips as the older twins body tensed. "I'm..." he shuddered, "Harder Hisashi..." he was so close, as he squeezed his inner muscles tightly around Hisashi's cock a moment.

Hisashi let out a high pitched mewl, his cock being squeezed so tightly, he didn't know how much longer he would last. Akuro wanted it harder and on some level he should have known. Akuro wanted his body to remember their first time together and perhaps every time after that.

His mouth slurped as he tried to suck up the saliva between them, failing miserably as it only coated their chins instead.

He pulled a swift move and tore his body from Akuro's, hearing the angry protests, but it was important for this moment.

He growled and forced Akuro onto his stomach, holding his ass up, he pushed back inside the hot and slick entrance, his hands gripping Akuro's hips and slamming the other back as hard as he could.

"Fuck! Akuro!" He tossed his head back, growling loudly.

Akuro shuddered, crying out when Hisashi left him. When he was turned onto his stomach and his ass lifted up, he cried out.

His body bounced forward and then back each time Hisashi slammed back into him. He mewled on a growl, his body shuddering as he came, his seed spilling onto the floor beneath him, some trailing down his thighs.

He cried Hisashi's name, again and again, his fingernails digging into the carpeting beneath his hands as he growled loud and fierce, whimpers following.

"Damn Hisashi...you fuck so good."

Hisashi was barely able to focus, the hot tightness of his brother too good to pass up.

He panted heavily as those tight muscles clenched around his cock when his twin reached his climax. He had to pull out immediately or come inside of him.

Instead, he stood up above his brother, stroking his cock until he growled again, come spurting onto the back of his sibling, marking his territory.

Akuro shuddered at the feel of his twins warm seed splattering down onto his back. He sighed, collapsing onto the floor and laying down.

Hisashi smirked at Akuro's comment, finally able to speak again, "So do you..."

He moved down onto his knees, kissing the back of Akuro's neck and nuzzling into his damp hair. "We need to find some condoms...imagine if we go into heat? Ngh...we should have done this _ages_ ago."

"You know Hiashi...I had a different vision of how things would have been between us. You like to hide your dominating spirit behind shy blushes, don't you?" He smiled softly, his tail swishing as he purred at the feel of Hisashi's lips on the back of his neck.

Hisashi nodded, "I thought if you knew about this side of me, you wouldn't like it. You've always been the more forceful one, Akuro. Though I've pictured this ever since the first time you sucked me off during a heat."

Akuro chuckled softly, "Hmmn, but I've always loved you Hiashi, even if you have this side to you."

"And as for why we never did it ages ago...you were always worried about it being frowned upon, remember? But yeah...condoms would help...I can't see holding back, not after we've gone so far now. I don't think we'd manage to hold back, not like we've been able to in the past... somehow."

Hisashi hummed, "I know, but now we have permission. We'll talk with the Princess and explain that we need this, but we need her and Eri as well." He brushed back Akuro's hair, kissing a temple.

He quirked a brow as he turned in his twins arm. "That was some time ago, wasn't it? We've held off from doing this...and I'm glad we have permission. I didn't think we ever would, but the princess is really nice."

He nuzzled Hisashi lightly. "That will have to wait, won't it? They should be departing for the airport soon...and we should clean up the mess we made ourselves, shouldn't we? Even if I feel too good to move. But in case someone else wants to stamp your ass, before they return, I want to at least have you once that way."

He brushed his lips over Hisashi's, "If that's alright with you?"

Hisashi nodded, if it was just once, he thought it would be fine. Although he already knew what his own preference was when it came to choosing between being a top or a bottom.

"Okay, but first we need to get some condoms. Think we could sneak into Hiroki-san's room and steal the box? Then we could go crazy for a few days." He purred loudly, "I want to be unable to move Akuro. I want to try so many different positions and places."

A laugh escaped Akuro's lips, "Sneak into his room? And what if we're discovered? How do you even know he has a box of them?" He arched a brow curiously.

He smiled just thinking about it, "Hmmn...that sounds delectable Hisashi...though maybe they have a storage room where condoms are kept instead of taking them from Hiroki's room..."

"Come on, Akuro. Hiroki is given a pet as a gift...he wasn't planning on it. Then he goes into heat. They've been at it since yesterday! I imagine he's got some. So you want to go and ask a servant here where condoms are? Kishiko and Eri are gone and unless you want to go and ask one of her brothers, to which they have no idea we're allowed...then by all means _do_."

Akuro thought that over, "Hmmn, that's true... but we can't be caught in Hiroki's room either. You go get them while I keep an eye out for people, or we could pretend we're playing hide and seek... if they ask..." He did not wish to ask the servants or Kishiko's brothers.

/\/\/\

"Clean up our room," He murmured, giving his twin a lingering and promising kiss for later as he pulled away, dressing himself and sneaking off into the hallway.

Akuro purred at the kiss, watching Hisashi dress and sneak off. He nodded, getting out something to clean the carpet with, scrubbing at the floor before rinsing the material he'd used and placing it back.

"I hope no one sees him..." he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

* * *

><p>It took Hiashi awhile to find Hiroki's room and was thankful it wasn't locked. It wreaked of sweat and sex and had him flushing as he carefully walked about.<p>

When he went inside the bathroom, he found a box by the sink, condoms poured out. He figured ten should be enough for the next couple of days and if he needed more, he could always come back.

Now, to get back to Akuro.

Prince Akihiko was walking down the hall and spotted Hiashi whom was about to pass him. "Hnn...where's your twin?" He arched a brow, smiling, although he was actually looking for Misaki, but had run into... one of Kishiko's twin companions.

Hiashi came to an abrupt halt when the second prince of Neo-Japan appeared suddenly.

Thankfully the robe he wore had pockets so it didn't look like he were up to no good. "Akuro os trying to take a nap, but he usually can't if I'm not there. Are you looking for Misaki? I think I saw him heading toward the bathing area for pets, if you wanted to speak with him."

Akihiko smiled, even had he been aware, he would have just let it go. He probably would have even written something about it in one of his BL novels he loved so much to write, though obviously as a Prince could not use his actual name on the titles.

"The bathing area? Thank you Hisashi." He moved toward the bathing area, wishing to speak with Misaki to see how he was absorbing all the new information.

Hisashi dashed back to the bedroom, closing it softly and resting against it, his heart pounding like crazy.

"Oh god! I was almost caught!" It was a bit exciting, but now they had the condoms and could play as long as they wanted.

He turned around to lock the door, wondering where his brother had gotten off too. The bathrooms?

Akuro had run the baths, so as to clean himself. Besides the scents intensified things. He called out, "Hisashi?" His neko wears twitched, he was sure he'd heard him.

He'd already prepared everything necessary and had stepped into the hot water.

Hisashi walked over to the baths when he heard his name, smiling brightly as he leaned up against the door frame. "I got enough that we should be good until our Master returns. Though...I don't think they work in water...that's what I heard anyway."

Akuro murred softly, "Well, take a soak first and then we'll dry off and enjoy each other again."

Hisashi approached his twin, leaning down to kiss him gently. "Usagi nearly caught me."

Akuro purred when Hisashi's mouth brushed over his, return the kiss lovingly. "Oh? That was close then...wasn't it?"

"I nearly had a heart attack," he laughed softly, removing the condoms from his robe and placing them by the sink and then removed his robe entirely. He sank into the bath with his brother and helld out his hand for him to take.

His twin had laughed, "Oh, I'm sure. Still, at least it was Usagi and not Haruhiko...somehow I feel their reactions would differ or Haruhiko would have been more suspicious..." He lifted a soap lathered cloth to wash his twin.

Hisashi sat on Akuro's lap, smiling gently as he was being washed. "Mm...Akuro? What should we do next? Is there anything you've been thinking about? Any position you wanted to try?"

He took the cloth gently from Akuro and began to wash him next.

Akuro smirked at him, "I'll show you _later_."


	26. Cuddling a Devil

**Cuddling A Little Devil**

* * *

><p>Inside Nowaki's room, on his families private jet plane, he and Hiroki dozed off for a short while. Nowaki's tail was wrapped around Hiroki and so too, were his arms and their legs were entangled together.<p>

When Hiroki awoke from his nap, he felt like fog had lifted up and his heat was finally gone. _'Thank Kami.'_

His body felt well satiated, but he was swore in so many places. He didn't feel like moving - at all, but knew that it wouldn't be too long before he had to.

The wildcats familiar scowl was back in place and seeing the prince nuzzled up against his chest, he quirked a brow, "You're going to be the death of me." He sighed.

Nowaki, still dozing, purred softly, his neko ears twitching. Only a few minutes later, he stirred awake, smiling as he whispered, "Hiroki?"

He'd not heard the part the other had said about being the death of him; slowly sitting up, he stretched his arms up over his head.

He was still a bit drowsy, having taken care of his hearts choosing, every time he'd needed it. The smaller neko just had to look at him or touch him and he grew a tent in his pants. He hoped that once they were in company that it wouldn't happen and if it did he prayed no one would see it. Not because he'd be embarrassed, because he would a bit, but because he had no doubt his lovely Hiroki would be far more embarrassed.

Hiroki frowned at the other, "I hope you're happy. I think I've had enough sex for a life time." He grumbled.

"Ugh...," Hiroki frowned, "is there a shower on this plane? I've been in nothing but sweat and sex since yesterday. I want to smell clean again."

Nowaki slowly blinked in the wildcats direction and then softly smiled at him, "Hmmn?"

He ruffled Hiroki's hair, he supposed he had exhausted him, but then, he had been rather demanding of him too.

"A shower? Of course." He stood up and walked over to a glass door, revealing the shower stall behind it. "I should shower too. Since we're not hooked to anything where water is concerned, we'll need to share it, to conserve."

Because his people were a tribe which lived in the desert, they always needed to conserve water and recycle it.

Hiroki grumbled again as he got off the bed and rubbing his backside, wondered how badly the other had come inside him. He felt like a total whore when it came to Nowaki, knowing the other had done everything possible to please him during his heat – which he was most grateful for.

Already naked, there was no need to remove clothes and he started for the shower, frowning at the neko who followed him. "No funny business!" His ass was well used and sore enough as it was.

Nowaki chuckled softly, "I think I'm a little too tired to try anything funny, my cute little Hiro-san... for now." That didn't keep him from using the sponge and making it sudsy, stroking the loofa down over Hiroki's body.

"You will be able to attend my side at my brothers coronation?" He whispered the question into Hiroki's hear as he washed his lovers body.

Hiroki dipped his head in affirmation, "I guess, it doesn't last as long when I have someone to satisfy my needs," he murmured and relaxed against the gentle touch of the sponge along his back. "I suppose, I should ask... what you're like during your heat. Are you like me?"

When he asked the question, he imagined Nowaki, laying beneath him, on hands and knees, ass cheeks spread, his asshole presented to him for the taking. The image had him salivating and he had to gulp down over the lump that was forming in his throat.

He was brought out of his fantasies, blushing when he saw the soft smile directed his way through a mirror that was on one side of the shower stall wall. When the dark haired neko spoke, he listened to him.

"I'm glad I was able to satisfy you, my darling, adorable, Hiroki."

Nowaki's neko ears twitched as he continued to smile behind the other and whispered darkly into his ear, "I'm much worse. I'm afraid I would frighten you, as you'd get no rest and probably wouldn't be able to walk for a week or two after a rough and tumble matches, and whatever I might dream up, since I've not been with anyone before you." Quietly thinking, lest kittens be born of those who were not his intended bride. He was happy he could choose, without his parent or Kichirou choosing for him.

Hiroki flushed and scowled, "So, what you're saying is, I'll get pregnant off the first heat with you?" Though, he didn't want to admit being with this man could be extremely pleasurable. "Would you even let me take you, during that time, or am I always going to be the bottom?"

Nowaki's brows furrowed as he thought the question over and then smiled once more, wrapping his arms around Hiroki, "Perhaps, but I'm not sure I'd be patient, or aware enough to use precautions." Whilst he thought, his neko ears turned.

"As for you wanting to top... you'd have to catch me in the early start or nearing the end of my heat, but... does it bother you that much... being the bottom and writhing beneath me, or on my lap?"

His face turning crimson, for probably the umpteenth time since meeting Nowaki, he sighed, "N-No," he looked down the arms which were around him, "I just thought, that at least once and a while, I could top. Being in heat, just makes it easier to be penetrated, and I could do whatever you'd need."

He turned around to face the other neko, a frown still marring his countenance, "Just like you did for me."

Nowaki, with a smile, "I think you'll be able to once in awhile, especially if we're alone together during that time."

Worrying his lower lip between his teeth, he hesitantly asked something else, as he recalled hearing about some neko's getting violent during their heat, "Y-you're not... abusive, are you? You're not the type of neko that likes to slap, or punch... right?"

He'd known Nowaki only a day or so and now that he'd thought about it, as he was no longer the _Master_, he felt it necessary to broach the subject.

His eyes widened when Hiroki asked him about being violent, "Abusive? No!" He frowned and shook his head.

"I might be a bit rough during my heat, but I wouldn't wish to hurt you and I've never felt like punching someone, even then."

He lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes, "But, its possible I might spank your ass a couple times, but only for foreplay. And I'd always cuddle you after. I'm sure you've realized how much I like to snuggle with you..." He looked back into Hiroki's eyes questionly, "That's not considered abuse, is it?"

Hiroki felt a shiver run through him when he thought about being spanked. It didn't sound like abuse to him, as long as it was a part of foreplay and not something else entirely.

He leaned up a bit to kiss the tall, dark neko, "Promise me, you'll spank me during my next heat. Come all over me too... I love being dirty during that time." The other was turning him on too easily. If they weren't careful he might even go into a second heat.

_'Is that even possible?' _He wondered silently to himself, but with where they were headed he didn't want to be. It'd be difficult to meet Nowaki's mother if he was always locked up in his room so he didn't go wild and hump everyone in sight.

Coming out of his thoughts, he answered Nowaki's other question with a nod, "I like the closeness afterward." How could he not? Never before had anyone cared about him so much, not that he'd ever had sex with anyone but Nowaki.

No one cuddled him, not even Akihiko, not since his mother whom had been re-sold to someone else, when he was just a kitten.

Nowaki, once he'd finished washing and rinsing Hiroki, quickly, with the adorable scowly neko's help, washed and rinsed himself.

He took Hiroki's hand and lifted it to his lips, gently kissing the back of it and then the palm.

Hiroki shyly, scowling, looked away and followed him out of the shower, back into their room to change.

Nowaki smiled at his lover and tugged him down onto the bed.

Hiroki growled, "We just showered! I don't want to smell like sweat and sex when we meet your mother."

The bigger neko chuckled and hugged the smaller up against him and nuzzled his cheek, "Don't worry Hiroki, I'm not going to do anything, except cuddle you for a bit and then we'll go out and buckle up when we're close to landing. Okay?"

Hiroki, almost, felt disappointed. While he was no longer in heat, he knew what pleasures Nowaki could give him and longed for more. But, it could wait. Besides, being cuddled, warmed him and melted his heart, his middle into a gooey center. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Kishiko had given him the greatest gift of all, Nowaki. Even if he came with an entire kingdom.

Sighing, he rested his head against Nowaki's chest and began purring and not long after, he heard Nowaki's loud rancorous purring join his own.

The sound was comforting. He couldn't remember having caused anyone else to purr and ducking his head so that Nowaki couldn't see the corners of his mouth curling into a small smile, his cheeks warmed. It was too easy to love the big neko and he wondered exactly what breed Nowaki actually was.

He was nearly lulled to sleep again, but when a warning light went on over head, he sat up. "How soon, before we have to go join the others in the main room?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe we should go now, before my resolve weakens and I ravage my beautiful Hiroki."

Hiroki shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed and disengaged himself from the warm arms, albeit reluctantly and got up to return to the main passenger area of the jet, where there were seats to buckle into.

Nowaki, followed behind him, fighting the urge to lift him into his arms and toss him back onto the mattress. But, knowing that the plane was going to land soon, he refrained lest his beloved get hurt during the landing.


	27. The Mile High Club

**The Mile High Club**

* * *

><p>With the three of them in Kichirou's room, the twins sat on the bed, sipping on the champagne. Yuu cleared his throat, "So...what exactly are we going to do until we get there? Did you want to know anything about us?"-<p>

Kichirou gazed at the twins, he hoped that they'd be able to understand exactly what their roles would be when he got them to his home. He positioned himself between them, wrapping an arm around each one. "You may tell me a bit about yourselves, what ever it is that you're willing to share. I'm sure you'll also have many questions for me about what is expected of you."

Ume nodded, "Aren't we just for bearing kittens?" That was after all the role of a pet in their homeland.

Kichirou brushed a kiss over Ume's forehead and then Yuu's.

"That may be the role of my mates, but that is not everything. It isn't quite like the Master and Pet life, though I do understand thats how you were raised. You two as my Queens will have the duties expected of a Queen. My mother will be the one to guide you, but as to what we could do until we reach home, your new life..." He moved his hands down to stroke a nipple through their robes each. Ume nearly spilled what he had still left in his glass, color fusing through him.

* * *

><p>Yuu whimpered at the sudden touch, his cheeks warming immediately. His hand shook with the champange glass in hand, "A-Are you saying...you wish to...mate with us?" He looked over to his brother, seeing the other just as flushed at the new sexual feeling.-<p>

Kichirou chuckled softly, "Of course my little lovlies. A king must have heirs afterall should something ever happen, but hopefully it will not for a very long time, I hope to live for a very long time. However the people of Nekovia will expect it. Had my father not been ill I'm sure I would have had several more brothers and even sisters." He brushed his lips first of Yuu's neck and then Ume's.

"Disrobe for me and then you can take mine off."

Ume gulped nervously, finishing the champagne in his glass before setting it aside. He coughed a little bit, but he felt just that single glass might help him feel if only a bit more at ease.

No one other than family had seen him unclothed before. However he slowly removed the robes which Kichirou had given him. He gazed at his twin, biting his lip, not sure he was ready for this, was Yuu? Yet they belonged to Kichirou and when he'd touched him like that it had sent a new type of thrill through his body.

* * *

><p>Yuu copied Ume's actions, gulping down the rest of the champagne before removing his robe, flushing anew as he looked to his brother and then back to the Prince. With following instructions they went over to Kichirou and started to remove his royal garb as well, both nervous and uncertain.-<p>

Kichirou watched them as they disrobed him, his navy blue eyes trailing over each of their perfectly formed lithe small bodies. He was sure that if they were to dress in feminine clothing that they would look beautiful as they would in masculine clothing.

Perhaps though they'd be mistaken for females did they grow their hair longer and wear traditional garb befitting a Queen regardless of gender roles. Once they had finished removing his clothes and all three of them were naked, he brought them down into his lap.

He pulled Yuu's mouth down for a hungry kiss and then turning his head to Ume's, a trail of saliva connected still from Yuu's mouth as he thrust his tongue into the others.

He lay back on the bed directing them, "Arouse me further my lovlies." He brought them up against him, one hand on each stroking down their torsos, ticklingly lightly at their abdomen, before cupping in each hand their cocks.

Ume whimpered at the feel of strong, firm yet gentle fingers wrapping around him, stroking his length. His moist lips trembled as he bent his head to suck a bit of Kichirou's flesh just below his shoulder, one of his hands gripping the older neko's dark hair while the other, hesitantly touched and caressed the soon to be King of Nekovia, not wishing to disappoint him.

No one had ever touched Yuu in this manner and he shuddered at the firm and thick fingers wrapped around his cock. He bent down to kiss the Prince's chest, his mouth finding a dark nipple to suckle on, coating it with saliva before lightly blowing on it.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered, eyes fluttering as his cock had hardened completely.

Kichirou at the feel of Yuu's mouth sucking his nipple into his mouth and then blowing on it after coating it with saliva he shuddered, moaning softly as his cock throbbed, so hard as he was, "Ngggh yes that feels good." The motion of his hand stroking faster upon the pair.

Ume cried out at the intensity of feelings that shot through his nerve endings, plying Kichirou's other nipple, staring at his twin while his eyes glazed over in arousal. Kichirou moved his hand back to Yuu's hair and pulled him up for a hungry kiss, then did the same to Ume.

The twins cheeks brushed as he kissed them both at once, or at least tried to, before his fingertips trailed down their spine, stroking their buttox, before using this thumb and middle finger to part their ass cheeks, his index finger finding their sensitive holes and stroking them while their three tongues tangled together outside their mouths, saliva dripping from them as they panted together highly aroused.

Ume shuddering when he felt a finger dip inside of him as Kichirou thrust a finger inside each of them.

It was a mess of tongues and saliva, their moans and groans mixing together and even moreso when a finger had slipped inside of Yuu.

He arched forward and for the moment he broke the three-way kiss, hearing sucking and slurping not long after he did.

Flushed completely, Yuu looked over and saw his twin eagerly sucking their Master's tongue.

Ume's tongue sucked eagerly at Kichirou's, the first prince of Nekovia allowing this for a moment, before taking over the domainance of the kiss.

Ume's nipples felt taunt, his cock rubbing against Kichirou's leg as he whimpered.

When Kichirou dipped a second finger inside each of them, Ume cried out, tearing his mouth from Kichirou's. At that the prince turned his head to kiss Yuu as he and Ume had just done.

Moments later he had flipped Ume onto his lap, slipping his fingers out of both their tight little holes. Ume cried out as he felt himself impaled upon the long hard cock of Kichirou.

The prince positioned Yuu so that the other stood beside him, using his shoulder for support as he took Yuu's cock into his mouth, sucking on him while Ume bounced himself up and down his length, tiny loud mewling moans emitting from him.

Kichirou's tongue ran up and down the rigid veins that seemed to pop from the dark weeping cock of Yuu. Ume while he thrust himself up and down Kichirou's length, pinched his own nipple, throwing his head back while saliva continued to dribble down his chin to his chest.

Yuu mewled loudly at the suction on his cock, lightly arching and thrusting a bit into the Prince's mouth.

Why had they been so scared to find a Master in the first place?

Obviously this man was going to take great care of them and he had a feeling they would be exhausted sexually a great deal from now on. Yuu whimpered, "Suck me off...please!?" He could hear the cries of his brother and he was surprised at himself how it turned him on to see his twin bouncing up and down their Master's thick cock, obviously in such a blissful state.

* * *

><p>Kichirou smirked inwardly, hearing Yuu whimper, wanting to be sucked off, going as far as to use the word please. He was really too cute as was his twin Ume, whose insides were so warm, so tight around his cock. Before the plane would land he hoped to have fucked them both thoroughly as he sucked on Yuu's erection, taking his length further into his mouth, breathing in and out around that hardened<p>

flesh to be able to take him down his throat, his tongue wrapping and unwrapping itself around the needy wet with precome cock, coating it in his saliva as he bobbed his head back and forth, the fingers of one hand rubbing, stroking his balls, while his other hand held Ume's cock.

The bouncing of the one up and down his cock caused Ume's to brush against his hand again and again so that he need not move it, though every so often he'd grip him a bit tighter, especially when he felt Ume clench his inner walls around his cock.

Ume whimpered at the feel of Kichirou inside him, but too at the sight of his twin being sucked, the sounds coming not just from himself slamming down again and again onto their Masters cock, but that of the wet slick sounds of Yuu being sucked off.

He felt hotter than before and felt the muscles of his abdomen tense, so highly stimulated by sight, sound and touch that he couldn't hold out longer as he came, gripping onto Kichirou's sides as his head was tossed back again his pupils dilating as he stared up at the ceiling, before sitting up and leaning against one of Kicihrou's shoulders as he shook, panting at the intensity that had shot through him whimpering as he continued to watch the other two, still moving up and down, while his seed continued to flow from him, spattering up and over his and Kichirou's abdomen and stomach.

Yuu couldn't control himself, panting heavily and lightly thrusting into Kichirou's mouth, whimpering curses and his pleasure as that devilish tongue did wicked things to his cock.

He heard the Prince slightly moan and his sucking sounds had increased that Yuu eyes fluttered at the naughty man. When the man was bringing his cock all the way in and deep throating him, it was too much for the young male, crying out the man's name as he came so suddenly.

He didn't hear his brother's release as he was so lost in his own pleasure. He pulled back a bit to see the head of his cock still covered by the swollen lips of the Prince, so turned on by this wonderful man. Violet eyes looked over to his twin, seeing his cock spent and body flushed in all the right places.

"Ume...doesn't our Master look cute...with my cum on his lips." He purred softly.

Kichirou when he felt Ume's muscles tightened around him and hearing the naughtiness that pressed past Yuu's mouth his body shuddered, hot seed shooting up inside of Ume whose eyes rounded as he cried out, even as he replied to his twins question.

"Y~es..." his breathing had hitched, panting breath still while he stared as Kichirou's tongue moved up Yuu's cock. He turned his head to take Ume's-

mouth, which had his eyes widening. However he didn't protest, but he blushed furiously before the older neko moved the exhausted Ume onto the pillows. Ume had never thought about tasting his brother, but... apparently he just had albeit by proxy. Kichirou turned Yuu onto his hands and knees. Although he'd came inside Ume, he was still partially hard and knew it wold only take a bit to make him-

completely hard again. He'd positioned Yuu over his twin who laid beneath him, starring up at the pair above him. Kichirou smirked as he positioned his cock and with a single hard thrust was fully inside Yuu. His fingertips danced over the neko's nipples and down to his abdomen, his tongue running up his his spinal column to his neck, nibbling his shoulder, then his earlobe. He guided Ume's hands-

to Yuu's cock and with their hands combined stroked the length of the one between them. Ume's face was flushed a deep dark red. -

Yuu looked down at his brother, flushed still from his release and with a high pitched whimper he arched his back as that huge cock stretched him. His body trembled, lowering his head, "No wonder...you came so fast. Fuck!"

The extra attention of the Prince helped to ease his body to relax but his violet eyes stared down at his brother as he felt a new grip, smiling, "Take good care of me...Ume-". Though both of them were stroking, he wanted his brother to know he was perfectly alright with this. It was different but he imagined their lives were going to be this way from now on. He felt Kichirou pull out completely and slam back in and he cried out, the process repeating as his cock was hardening again.-

Ume had he not already been completely red would have been so instantly at his twins words. He moaned softly at hearing his brothers high pitched whimper.

"He's big isn't he... fills you right up...did your cute little hole gobble him up like a delicious dessert?" He smirked, not usually so bold with his words, but unable to keep them from rolling off his tongue even as he continued to blush. -

Kichirou chuckled above the two as he removed all but the head of his cock from inside Yuu before slamming back into him, repeating his movements again and again.

Ume stared up at Yuu, even though he'd said that he was still nervous, "I...I will...Yuu..." he couldn't believe this was happening, but apparently their Master enjoyed this, guiding them both. Ume reached up to plant his mouth on his twins, while gripping his cock tighter stroking faster up and down his length, his tongue coating Yuu's lips, his mouth which Kichirou's had coated with cum from Yuu having sucked him off now met Yuu's lips.

Kichirou growled as he bit into Yuu's shoulder, while thrusting in again and again, as deep as he could, parting the young nekos legs further, aiming for an angle that would slam into-

Yuu's prostate gland as he was growing closer to another climax. The sounds all three made together, watching them, feeling them. They were gorgeous, hot and aroused him easily.

He watched as Ume's tongue brushed Yuu's thrusting inside the others mouth, though Ume looked uncertain, blushing darkly and yet still managed to look erotically naughty.

Smirking he guided Ume's hips so that his cock brushed against his twins.

Ume's eyes widened again at that, but he moaned, whimpering as he held both his cock and Yuu's between his hands stroking up and down, brushing the slit at the top while Kichirou moved his fingers up to pluck Yuu's nipple.

Ume's tongue ran down over Yuu's neck while the precum from both twins cocks had slickened the Prince's fingers, which he thrust into Yuu's mouth. -

Yuu could only nod his head to his brothers words, feeling like he might split in two if their Master was any bigger.

He was shocked when Ume reached and gobbled up his lips, his own taste still on his brother's tongue and it sent a new thrill through him, his cock twitching in his brothers hold. He whimpered and sucked that delicious tongue of Ume's, wanting to taste it more and more, feeling his legs pushed further apart and exposing his asshole all the more.

When his cock brushed against Ume's he moaned, growling soon after against his brother's lips, loving the next angle he was being slammed at. He could feel the precome leaking and those fingers of Kichirou messed it all around and then placed it on his mouth which he sucked on like a common whore. He pushed his body back hard everything Kichirou slammed in, growling at how it just pushed against his prostate. He could only wonder what Ume thought of his wanton state now.-

Ume's tongue ran down as he bent his head to flick his tongue over one of his twins nipples and Kichirou's fingers as they tugged, pinched and twisted them.

When he felt his brothers cock twitching in his hand he quickened the pace back and forth, squeezing and unsqueezing, their cocks pressed against each other the heads rubbing back and forth against each other while he gave their cocks a bit of a jerk. His head came back up to stare at Yuu, his own eyes darkening at the wanton look of his brother.

He'd never think he'd think this, but he was gorgeous looking so aroused, so needy, so damn dirty with sweat and saliva, the smell of sex around them.

"Yuu, you've never looked more beautiful...or more like a dirty little whore... I think Master should spank you, you're such a naught little neko, getting all hard."

He stilled his hands on their cocks, Kichirou stilling his thrust as Ume said, "Now beg to cum, I know you're very close... but we wont let you, will we Master, until he begs like the little slut we know he is?"

Kichirou shuddered, thinking that he'd damn chosen well such pervy little nekos. He rubbed his hand over Yuu's ass, giving him a slap when he didn't speak,

having removed his hand from his mouth so that they'd be able to hear him, though he held him by his chin, whispering darkly into his ear, "You heard your brother."

Ume and Kichirou were so desperate to get him to such a high state of arousal he was quivering, trembling almost once again.

There were times he swore he would come on the spot but then Ume's hand would let go and that feeling would disappear until Kichirou would slam into him again. Violey eyes were nearly black with arousal, staring down at Ume and wondering if his twin wouldn't mind going for a round later on, though it was cut short at the suggestion for him to be spanked.

There was no cock thrusting inside of him and the loss of it was too much, he panted and growled and did the same in reaction to the loss of his brothers hand. He wasn't able to beg for the spank, receiving it inside, groaning. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he had been sucking on Kichirou's fingers for so long, hearing the dark tone of his Master. "Spank me! Please...fuck! Just want to come so badly!"

He wanted friction, he needed to be fucked! "I've been such a bag neko...Ume...so hard...M-Master..." He whimpered as another slap game, arching forward and getting the small brush of his hardened cock along Ume's.-

Ume groaned as he heard the slap echo through the room, he knew their master had spanked his twin. He squirmed beneath the two above him, feeling Yuu's cock brush up against his at that moment.

The saliva which dripped from Yuu's mouth fell onto him, he stuck out his tongue, to slowly lick his lips where the saliva had fallen. Kichirou growled when he heard Yuu beg, asking to be spanked... he lifted his hand and brought it back down to his ass cheek again and again thrusting into him over and over again.

Ume smirked up at his twin, "But the spanking, I can tell you like it," he stroked their cocks together again between his hand.

"You really are so fucking hard... and I am too..." he groaned.

Kichirou's teeth sank lightly into Yuu's back as he gave a final hard thrust against the neko's prostate gland before he came hard and heavy inside of Yuu. So much rushing from him that it overflowed and dribbled out and down Yuu's thighs.

Ume's strokes sped up as he panted beneath his twin jerking them over and over until his body shuddered, his cum splashing up onto Yuu before dripping down onto him. Kichirou continued thrusting whilst he was fully milked by Yuu's body, Ume stroking, growling at his twin, reaching up to kiss him as though thirsty for him. -

The thrusting resumed and mixed in with the spanking it was the best damn feeling ever. Yuu cried out at the sharp feeling of teeth into his back, crying out for another time as his Master filled him up that he could only come as well.

The smell of sex was heavy in the air as all three let their seed go, and he felt the stickiness run down his thighs, pleased with himself. He moaned deeply against Ume's mouth, kissing him like nothing else mattered, still the hard cock thrusted inside.

Kichirou once he had gone limp inside of Yuu, he gently licked the back of his neck, watching the twins as they kissed. Gently, slowly he removed his cock from inside him then turned them both over onto their backs to kiss them tenderly.

"You two should rest now, for as soon as we land my mother will wish to greet you and she can be exhausting." Ume enjoyed the tenderness even after so good a fuck, though he'd never have imagined sharing the times with his brother. He'd thought he and his twin would be taken completely separately, but that was not how it had been.

Kichirou once more brushed his lips over their foreheads and stood up. "I'm going to shower, you can after me since not all three can fit...then you'll dress to meet mother.:" Ume nodded, holding Yuu's hand.

Yuu lightly gripped Ume's hand and looked over at his twin, a lazy smile on his face. The pair alone. "Holy...crap..." He laughed slightly, "I never...thought...and **_you_** were fucking fantastic."

He moved over a little and kissed Ume's shoulder, "Mm...how long do you think before we're carrying kittens. If it's like that everytime it won't be long. Didn't think his cock would be that huge..."-

Ume's eyes widened as he gazed at Yuu, his face flushing darkly, "I...I don't know what came over me..." he murmured softly, though his lips quirked into a smile.

"But you were just so... so damn hot... I'd never thought before...but it was so... amazing." he chuckled softly, "Who knows," his eyes skimmed over Yuu, pointing between his legs.

"You might get it from this time alone... look how much he filled you up and you're still leaking!" He purred, "I didn't think he was so big either...but it felt...wow, right?" -

Yuu looked down beteen his legs when Ume pointed it out, making a face, "Ugh, I feel like such a dirty slut now. It just keeps coming out...doesn't it? What about you?"

He pushed his brothers thigh to the side, smirking, "He's a machine, isn't he? You'd better clean me up good. I don't want to reak of sex when meeting his mother."-

Yuu chuckled softly, "You looked like one while he was slamming into you above me."

Ume couldn't help the heat rising again to his face, one of his ears twitching as Yuu pointed out that he was no less filled. "A machine? I suppose... I mean he was able to screw us both one shortly after the other and... and filled us up with his cream."

He tilted his head, "Hmmn, do you mean in the shower, or do you want me to lick your hole clean, because if I do that you have to do the same for me."

Yuu blushed, "I was going to say in the shower since we don't have time to lick each-other clean...a naughty neko indeed."

There were footsteps and Kichirou appeared with just a towel around his waist, drops of water still on his body from the shower.

Yuu shyly smiled before looking at Ume, "Lets go shower."-

Ume giggled, though he was still red in the face, but looked up at the handsome Master that had chosen them.

He got up from the bed, helping his twin up.

His legs felt heavy, but he managed to walk with Yuu to the shower, dark blue eyes watching them with a smile before turning to get dressed and pick out robes for his mates to wear once they landed.

Ume sighed beneath the warm and relaxing spray of the water.

He took up the cloth and began to cleanse his twin. "We need to be quick, but through... I think... we'll have a happy life... but we'll have a lot to learn wont we?"

"We do have a lot to learn. It's not all about having sex and having kittens. We have all these rules and we have to hold a certain standard since our Master is going to be King soon. The customs will be very different there too. We're not...'pets' but his mates...his brides." He turned around and spread his legs apart so his twin could clean him, moaning low at the intrusive fingers.-

Ume nodded, "Thats true, but he said his mother wold help teach us all that we need to know about being... Queens? Did you ever imagine that we'd become pets, no brides to a..a King?"

He smirked as he heard his twin moaning as he cleaned his little hole thoroughly. When Yuu did the same to him he whimpered. "Ugh... I think we're both too sexually charged... and we were just thoroughly fucked too."

It didn't take them too long to clean up, not wanting to still be in the shower in case the plane dipped in for a landing and their master did wish them to dress beforehand.

"Just imagine... if he were a neko and went into heat around us how exhausted we'd be...I think he's going to exhaust us enough without that hmmn?"

"I honestly thought some shopkeeper would buy us to work for him since it's cheaper labor." He nodded, "We've been wanting sex for so long and barely getting through our heats...our bodies are demanding it. He'll make good use of us for sure."

The pair walked back into the room dry though naked, Yuu actually blushing before their Master.-

Ume sighed, "Yeah... I thought so too, that we might never be able to have sex with anyone. I mean no female would have wanted us we're too feminine looking ourselves and most males want actual females. Although... do you think he'll let us dress up in whats considered female garments? You look so cute in them after all. But he will take good care of us, he's just proved that..."

Kichirou smiled at them as they came into the room as naked as the day they were born.

"You two are very beautiful. I chose a plum colored robe for Ume and a copper and white one for you Yuu. If they are not suited to you in your mind there are other robes, male and female clothing to choose from as well in the closet."

Yuu studied the robe that was given to him and kind of wished he had a more girlish robe, thinking though that Ume appeared more like a girl so could pull off the purple. "Can I wear a deep green color? Is that okay? What color are you wearing?"-

Kichirou smiled softly, "You would like a green? Then I will see if we have one," he opened the closet. "I will be wearing a that which a sheik wears, an almost white robe that has a sandy colored hue to it to match our beautiful desert land. I am the desert and you are my flowers upon which you grow from the oasis that most consider my eyes to be."

Ume couldn't help but giggle at what the man said.

Kichirou pulled out his robe and then a deep green. "There are shades of red and pink too..."

Ume, while the two considered colors, dressed himself in the purple robe that had been chosen for him. -

Once Yuu went into the closet he couldn't pick a color. "Green would look nice, but if we're supposed to be the flowers I can't look like a stem. I can't be blue because that's your eyes color...and Ume has purple...oh! How about red? That would go well with my eyes, don't you think?"

He swore he heard Ume snort and laugh at him.

Kichirou smiled, "Hmmn, I think red would look lovely on you, unless you wish to wear the colors of a tiger lily, they come in orange hues or pink... with red in them. But red would look beautiful with your eyes my dear little Yuu."

Ume smiled, "I think you'll look cute Yuu, but you're like a girl worrying about what you should wear." He giggled.

Kichirou, sternly, "Ume," which had the neko quieting.

Kichirou smiled. "We do not want any bickering between you two, especially after you shared such a momentous bonding moment together with me."

He brushed his lips over Yuu's before feeling the plane begin its decent. "I think we'll be landing very soon..."

He turned to Ume, "Help us put Yuu's robe on then you two can put mine on before we land." So far it was steady, but the captain would tell them when to sit down where they would have to wear seat belts.

"Ooh! Tiger Lily sounds really nice as well!" He scrapped the red one and went for that, quite impressed with himself and how nice it looked.

Ume looked at him like he was ridiculous, no more words no doubt or their future-king would scold again.

Once Yuu was ready to go they helped Kichirou and quickly fixed their hair before leaving the room and going back out to their seats.

Ume was quiet as they reacehd their seats, Kichirou sitting between them, an arm placed around their backs.

"My Lilac and my Tiger Lily, I am sure that my people will love you." He whispered. "I do hope everyone else comes to take their seats soon..." No sooner said than did his brother usher Hiroki into a seat.

He arched a brow, not having expected them to come out, but instead cling to the bolted down bed. His eyes narrowed on Hiroki, his smile vanishing. He had to remain stern in front of him at least until after the ceremony. "I hope you'll be attending the ceremony..." though no one had mentioned that it was also to be Kichirou's wedding to Ume and Yuu or that whomever stood beside Nowaki was to be his bride, to Hiroki anyway. He'd asked the others too not to mention it to the grumpy bear as he'd heard him referred to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope everyone was able to enjoy this despite it being focused on the OC's that surfaced in the RP between myself and another who shall not be named due to reasons I care not to reveal. I still have a bit more to use with the log I found before reverting again to memory alone. I would also like to know whom your favorite OC is, should you have one as I know they are not to everyone's taste.


End file.
